From The Rooftop to Love
by christicdc
Summary: Set from Season 2 after Sookie watches Godric meet his true death she goes to Eric to comfort him. Bill gets very angry. At first they will be friends but soon they will become so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Being a little late to the party. After reading the last book and being heartbroken over someone told me about this website. So since May 2012 I have been reading SVM and True Blood nonstop. I of course love Eric!

This is my first attempt at a True Blood fanfic and it takes place (as do the books) from Sookie's point of view but follows the events from the HBO series.

Set from Season 2. Rooftop Scene

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

From the Rooftop to Love

Chapter 1

I just stood there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that Godric was gone. Then I remembered Eric. My heart broke again thinking about seeing him begging Godric. I always thought Mr. Big Bad Vampire Sheriff had no feelings. Tonight I saw him with his mask down. Just like in my dream when I told him he was a big faker.

As I am heading back downstairs I can't stop thinking about Eric and how heart broken he must be now without his Maker. I feel like I need to go and see him and make sure he is going to be alright. I know Bill will not be very happy about it but everyone deserves to have someone there to care for them when someone so special to them dies.

As I am approaching his door I see it not closed all the way. The Eric Northman I know always has his instincts and guard up. He must be really distraught if he left his door open.

I push the door open and at first I don't see anything. I quietly close his door and slowly keep walking into his room. When I reach the bedroom I see Eric sitting with his shoulder hunched over, head down and his arms on his legs. The closer I get I see a small puddle of blood on the carpet. I walk in front of Eric form and notice that he is shaking.

"Eric..."

He slowly raises his head up. He has blood tears all over his face and neck. I have never seen a vampire look more vulnerable then Eric does right now. I know that nothing will ever be the same with us again.

"He's gone." Eric says as more tears fall down his face. I lean down and kiss first his right cheek and then his left. Eric just looks at me like he thinks he dreaming. I step closer to him and hug his head to my body for a few moments.

I step back from him and walk into the bathroom. I find a washcloth and get as hot as I can and still be able to hold it and then wring it out.

I walk back into the bedroom and see Eric with his head hung down but as soon as I get back in front of him again he lifts his head. I sit down on the bed next to him.

"Turn and look at me." He slowly turns his body to me and has the most confused look on his face. I lift the washcloth up and start wiping the tears from his face and neck. Once I am all done I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off. I take his shirt and the washcloth back into the bathroom and put them some hot water in the sink to soak.

"Eric, you really should rest."

"I know I just can't..." I don't know what to do. How do you make a 1000 year old vampire who has just lost his Maker go to sleep.

"Sookie..." He looks up at me. "Will you ... stay here... with me...till I fall asleep?" How do you say no to that. Every time I look at him my heart aches to see him in so much pain.

"Of course, come let's get you laid down."

I watch as Eric stands up and goes to the other side of the bed, sits down and takes of his boots. Then he just lays down on his back. I take of my shoes and lay down on my side of the bed then I turn over on my side and face him. Sensing that I've turned over Eric turns on his side to face me. We just look at each other for a couple of minutes then he stretches out his arm and puts his hand out palm up. I take one of my small hands and put it into his large hand and with my other hand I start running my fingers through his hair. Once I start running my fingers through his hair Eric has the oddest expression on his face and I can't quite figure it out. Is it affection? I fall asleep holding hands with a 1000 year old Viking vampire.

I wake up and it is pitch dark in the room. I try and figure out where I am and remember I feel asleep in Eric's room. I find my way into the bathroom and take care of my business. I leave the light on and walk over to the bed a look at Eric. It amazes me that he looks so peaceful and angelic. Ha, Eric Northman angelic!

I look around to see if I can figure out what time it is but I guess vampire don't need alarm clocks. I don't see Eric's phone so I can't check it either. I need to get back to my room before sunsets and before Bill wakes up. I decide to leave Eric a note telling him that I will come back tonight just a little after sunset.

I was just finishing drying off from my shower when Bill walks into the bathroom.

"Where were you this morning? I fought the pull of the sun for a full 5 minutes waiting for you and you didn't show up."

"I went to see Eric after Godric met the sun." Bill looks furious. I have never seen him this mad before.

"Why did you go see Eric Northman? You hate him! Do you not remember that he tricked you into drinking his blood?"

"Of course I remember it was just the other night! I went to see him because his Maker just died and he was upset."

"Eric Northman does not get upset. He is a cold, ruthless, manipulative vampire who has no feelings."

"He has feelings Bill! I saw him up on the rooftop with Godric and I saw how upset he was!"

"Sookie, it is all just an act! Don't let him fool you!"

"He is not fooling me Bill! I know what I was doing." I cannot believe Bill is acting like this. I storm out of the bathroom and grab a sundress out of my suitcase to put on.

"Where do you think your going? Bill asks"

"I am going to check up on Eric. I told him I would come back by after sunset to check up on him."

"I cannot believe you are falling for his games. ERIC NORTHMAN HAS NO FEELINGS HE IS A THOUSAND YEAR OLD VAMPIRE!

"Why can't he have feelings, Bill? You are a vampire. Do you not have feelings?" I put on my flip flops and grab my purse and throw in my phone and room key. "Bill I am trying to be a good person and be there for someone when they are in need. Don't act like this." Bill looks like he is about ready to explode. I can't believe he is so mad. I know he hates Eric but I thought Bill would have some compassion for the situation. Maybe if it was anyone but Eric.

"How long are you going to be? Bill asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, I won't be here when you get back. I'm going to go get my dinner."

I can't believe he just said that to me. Does he not know how much he has hurt me? To tell me that he is going to go feed. I feel the tears start to prick in my eyes and I don't want to let him see me upset. I know he just doing it to hurt me. I walk right past him without saying a word.

I walk across the hall to Eric's room and knock on the door. I can't believe Bill! I have to calm down. I don't want to cry in front of Eric either. Just as I finish wiping my eyes the door opens. Standing there is Eric Northman looking as gorgeous as ever wearing black jeans, a black v neck t-shirt with his black boots on. He has a towel in his hand and his hair is still wet. Why is this Viking so hot?

"Miss Stackhouse please come in." He has his trademark smirk on his face.

"Thank you." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at a True Blood fanfic and it takes place (as do the books) from Sookie's point of view but follows the events from the HBO series.

Set from Season 2. Rooftop Scene

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

Chapter 2

Previously:

I walk across the hall to Eric's room and knock on the door. I can't believe Bill! I have to calm down. I don't want to cry in front of Eric either. Just as I finish wiping my eyes the door opens. Standing there is Eric Northman looking as gorgeous as ever wearing black jeans, a black v neck t-shirt with his black boots on. He has a towel in his hand and his hair is still wet. Why is this Viking so hot?

"Miss Stackhouse please come in." He has his trademark smirk on his face.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Sookie you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Eric. How are you?" Immediately I see he is starting to put up his mask and try and shut me out. "I'm fine Sookie. I'm a vampire."

"I know you are a vampire Eric but you can still be upset. I know your pain doesn't just go away over night." Right then I hear a door slam and I know it was Bill slamming our hotel room door. I jump a little and then walk over to the couch and sit myself down and put my face in my hands. Why is Bill acting so childish?

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and then I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. They are like looking into the ocean and it looks like he is concerned.

As he walks over and sits on the other end of the couch Eric asks. "Are you alright Miss Stackhouse?"

"I'm fine. Bill and I just had a fight and he said something to hurt my feelings." What am I doing? Why am I telling him all this?

"What did he say to upset you?"

"It doesn't matter." I say with a sigh. "Sookie . . . " I look at him and see that same concerned look on his face again. Why is Eric concerned with me? I mean nothing to him. Eric doesn't care about humans. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself.

"Why do you care Eric? I would think you would be happy we are fighting."

"I don't know why I care but . . . I don't like seeing you unhappy." Wow, really! What is going on with him?

"Tell me Sookie. Maybe I can help you."

"Eric . . . I seriously doubt you can help. What do you know about relationships?"

"Nothing. But maybe if you tell me about it you will feel better." What the hell is going on? Eric Northman is trying to make me feel better?

"Fine but if you make fun of me I will stake you." With that he gives me an up raised eyebrow.

"We were fighting about me coming over here. Bill says you have no feelings and last night was a big act. I told him that I know you have feelings. If he can have them then so can you." I let out a big sigh and look up at him. "Then he told me that he wouldn't be in the room when I got back because he was going to feed."

Eric actually looks shocked that I just told him all that. "I can't believe he would go and feed and tell you about it. Is this something he normally does? I would think that you would not want him feeding on other people or at least telling you about it."

Wow! Could Eric actually know that people or I would expect monogamy? "I'm surprised you would even think there is something wrong with him feeding on other people. I didn't know you knew about monogamy." I say to him and I'm sure shock is showing on my face.

Eric gives me that eyebrow and says. "I know what monogamy is Sookie. I've been around for a very long time. I just know you are not like all the other typical humans out there and you would most probably expect it."

"Yes, I expect monogamy. I'm not a fang banger. I don't sleep around and I expect the same from whoever I am with."

We sit there quietly for a few minutes. I don't know what to say or do. My stomach makes the loudest rumble I have ever heard. I'm so embarrassed I feel like I'm blushing from my head to my toes.

"Have you had dinner yet Sookie?"

"No, not yet. I haven't had time to eat yet today." Where is he going with this? Is he bipolar?

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner in the restaurant they have here?"

"Eric, I know you don't mainstream and I would not want to watch you feeding in front of me."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. Do really think I would feed in front of you? I will drink synthetic."

"Really, you would have dinner with me and drink synthetic?

"Of course that _is _what I said."

"I guess. Are you sure?" He just gives me a nod and then gives me that wink of his. Oh, that wink of his. Maybe this isn't such a good idea but I am here trying to comfort him and he is being more open then he normally is. I actually like this Eric. I wonder when he is going to go back to being the smug, annoying asshole he normally is.

He holds out his arm for me and we head for the elevator.

We walk up to the hostess and she immediately starts to drool over Eric. "Table for one or do you need a donor?" Are you kidding me? Could she be any more obvious?

"Table for two." Eric says in his very bored tone. She finally looks at me and then acts like I'm not there again. _What does he see in her? I'm way prettier then her. Maybe it's some type of business deal or something._ Nice, real nice. Not like I'm not used to it but still. "Right this way." She leads us to our table and I have to slam my shields up to not hear all the thought's people are thinking about us. Most of it is about how I'm not good enough for him and they are prettier but some are really gross sex things they are imaging with Eric.

"Sookie are you okay?" He says as he leans closer over the table. A little too close but this is Eric we are talking about.

"I'm fine Eric. It's just all the nasty thoughts about me and all the wonderfully disgusting sex things they want to do to you. Lucky me!"

With an upraised eyebrow he says "Why would they be thinking nasty things about you Sookie?"

"Come on Eric! Really! Like you don't know that you're this Viking Vampire Sex God. Everyone thinks they are prettier than me and wondering why I am even in your company."

"This is why I have such little faith in humans if they cannot see what I see in you. Do you really see me as a Viking Vampire Sex God?" he says with his eyebrows raised.

Just then our waitress comes over to take our order. The whole while looking at Eric. "What can I get for you?"

"Sookie . . . "

"I'll have the Chicken Parmesan and a sweet tea, please." She barely looks over at me when she hears my voice. "And for you, would you like for me to get our donors out for you?" It was obvious. She was offering herself.

"I'll have the Royalty Blended. That will be all." He said in a dismissive tone.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was so nice using his void to drown out all of the thoughts in the room. It wasn't long before the waitress brought our drinks.

"I didn't know there was any synthetic stuff called Royalty Blended. What's that all about?" Eric just chuckled and said "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know or I wouldn't have asked you about it."

Leaning closer once again Eric told me as quietly as he could so only I could hear. "It's mostly blood from royal families with just a little amount of synthetic blood in it. It's as close to the real thing without it being bagged blood or a donor."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I did ask and I did want to know.

When the waitress brought out my food, which looked delicious by the way she brought Eric out another glass of Royalty Blended. This time she included her phone number on the napkin. Eric just flipped over the napkin so we could n't see the writing. When I was about half way through with my meal. I thought I heard Bill's laugh. I looked over to my left and saw Bill and an exotic looking girl coming from a hallway. I didn't mind so much that Bill was walking down a hallway coming from God knows where. What I did mind was that the girl was pulling down the bottom of her dress trying to get it situated and Bill tucking his shirt into his pants. I turn back to Eric with tears in my eyes. I can't believe this. Did Bill think that went to Eric's room to have sex with him? Did he think that gave him the right to go and cheat on me?

I stood up abruptly and my chair made a loud noise. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Bill has looked over and he has been caught. "I'm sorry Eric. I have to go." I picked up my purse and left the restaurant. I heard Bill calling out for me to wait but I didn't care I just wanted to make to the elevator and up to my room. I made to the elevator and hit the button. Praying that it gets down here as soon as possible.

"Sookie please let me explain." Bill says but I don't want to hear it. I could not be special to him if he could cheat on me.

"Bill I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you did this to me." Looking almost as furious as he had earlier, he says "What were you even doing in the restaurant? And what were you doing there with Eric?"

Out of nowhere the 6'4 blonde Viking Sheriff appeared with a smug look on his face. "I took her down to dinner after she explained to me how you didn't bother and instead you were going to go feed but it looks and smells like you had a feed and a fuck."

Bill just glared at Eric. "Sookie. I love you, please, let me explain." Just then the elevator door opened and I rushed inside.

Now Eric gave Bill his deadly, icy stare. "I suggest you stay out of the elevator and leave Sookie alone." The whole ride up to the 5th floor I was trying to keep it together. I didn't want to cry in front of Eric. When we got to the 5th floor, I quickly made it to my hotel room door when I had a horrible thought.

"Oh my God Eric! He will be up here any minute won't he. What am I going to do? I can't stay here."

"Give me your room key and I will go in and get your luggage. You can go to my room for now and we will call the front desk to see if they have any rooms available." He hands me his room key and I wait in his room worrying my bottom lip. I can't believe Bill cheated on me. I wonder if he has ever been faithful to me.

After just a couple of minutes Eric walks in with all my luggage. He takes into the bedroom and then comes to sit down beside me on the couch.

"Sookie. I'm sorry you had to see that but he shouldn't bother you in here. Do you want me to see if I can get you a new room?"

"Would it be okay with you if I stay here? I would just feel safer but if I'll be in your way or you don't want me to I can get another room." I say nervously.

"You can stay here Sookie. I only have to do business with Isabel. I need to call her and meet up with her sometime tonight since we will be heading back to Shreveport tomorrow night." Eric says with just a brief look of sadness but he covers it up quickly.

"Thank you, Eric. I really appreciate it. I'll try and stay out of your way. Do mind if I go and take a bath?"

"That's fine, go ahead and take a bath and you won't be in the way Sookie. I'm gonna go call Isabel now. All your stuff is in the bedroom." He gets out his phone to call Isabel as I make my way into the bedroom to get everything I need.

Once the tub is full, I step inside and breakdown. I can't stop sobbing and cannot stop thinking about the fact that my boyfriend just cheated on me. Finally after about 30 minutes I stop crying my sobs quiet down but the tears keep streaming down my face. The next thing I know the water is freezing. I must have fell asleep. I step out of the tube and dry my self off as quickly as possible. Once I put on some pajama pants and a camisole I start drying my hair with my towel. As I am drying my hair, I think, I can't believe where I am. I'm Eric Northman's hotel room and oddly enough he hasn't bothered me at all. This is so not what I am used to. No flirting or sexual innuendoes. I can't believe I took a bath without any interruptions. It must be because Eric is still upset. It won't last long.

As I am walking into the bedroom, I hear Eric talking to a woman. Hopefully it is Isabel because I am definitely not staying here if he is going to be fucking somebody in the other room. "Sookie can you come in here for a minute." I hear Eric say. Great now he is probably going to kick me out of the room so he can have sex or invite to join him.

I slowly walk into the other room to see Eric and Isabel sitting down. "I want to thank you Sookie for staying with Godric during his final moments when we couldn't. I have been Godric's second for a long time and I am going to miss him terribly." I just look at her and nod. "Well I should get back to my room. Thank you again Sookie. You always have friends here in Texas." Isabel says as gets up to leave. "Thank you Isabel I appreciate it."

After Isabel leaves, I look over at Eric and he is still sitting on the couch with his head hung down. I leave to go to the bedroom to get the shirt Godric took off. Sitting down next to Eric I hand him the shirt. "I thought you would like to have this." He takes it from me and just nods his head while looking at the shirt. I don't know what to do. I want to comfort him but it's not like vampires liked to be comforted. Maybe I should just go to bed but I know how hard it was for me when Gran died.

I reach over and put my hand on his knee. He looks at my hand on his knee and then he looks up at me. One lone bloody tear is running down his cheek. I reach up to wipe it away and he says "Sookie why are being so nice to me?" Sighing I say"That is what you do for friends." He chuckles lightly. "You think of me as a friend?" I nod my head. "I thought you hated me?"

" I don't hate you. I mean your being so sweet right now letting me stay here so I don't have to deal with Bill and you saved my life twice since we've been in Dallas. I am mad at you but we will talk about that some other time though."

"Another time." He chuckled. "Right now I need to get to bed. The sun will be rising in just a few minutes. Are you coming Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes but no funny business Mister." We both got into bed and laid on our backs for a moment. I was the first to turn toward Eric looking over at him with tears in my eyes. Eric turned toward me and held his hand out for me to hold. I gave him a small smile and put my hand in his. He gives a small squeeze and says. "We will talk when I rise about traveling home. Good night Sookie." "G'nite Eric."

TBC

I don't know exactly where I am going once they get home. I didn't really like the maenad taking over the town and destroying Sookie's home. I like the story in the book where Sookie and Eric go to an orgy to find out who killed Lala but I don't want him to die. So I am trying to figure out where I will go from here. Let me know if you have any suggestions and please review. This is my 1st story so I know that isn't the best. I'm trying my best with ADD and 2 kids.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first attempt at a True Blood fanfic and it takes place (as do the books) from Sookie's point of view but follows the events from the HBO series.

Set from Season 2. Rooftop Scene

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

Chapter 3

I woke up to the most beautiful lapis blue eyes. Eric was standing above the bed staring at me. "Good morning." I say as I stretch my limbs. "Good morning Sookie. We need to talk about our traveling. Do you want to take your flight home with Bill?"

I stiffen when I heard his name. "I would rather not go back with Bill. How are you getting back?" I cannot stand the thought of having to sit by Bill for a whole flight.

"I'm driving and if you want, I can give you a ride but we would need to leave soon. I have to be at Fangtasia tonight."

"Great! I'll just go shower really quick and get dressed. I'll be no more than 30 minutes. I really appreciate this, Eric."

I take the fastest shower I have ever had and get dressed. I will do anything to not be on that flight Bill. If you had told me a week ago that I would be trying to avoid Bill at all cost and take any help that I could from Eric I would have thought you were out of your mind. I put everything in my suitcase and took it into the other room. "I'm ready!"

Eric grabs both of our suitcases and we head out the door. When we get down stairs, I follow Eric to a red Corvette with the license plate BLDSKR. I let out a laugh. Eric looks up from putting our luggage in his trunk with his eyebrows raised. "What?" I can't believe this is his car. Well of course I can believe but still. "This is your car? Is this what you always drive?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bloodsucker? It's just a little much don't you think." I am trying to trying to stop laughing. Eric does not seem to think it's funny and I don't want to piss off my ride. I'm lucky to get this much hospitality from him. He looks at me for another few seconds before coming around to open my door for me. Before I even have my seatbelt buckled, he is in his seat and the car started.

So here I am heading back to Louisiana with Eric Northman in his car that he but took up. If I didn't think his size was intimidating before I certainly do now. I try and look out the window trying to take in the scenery but I notice everything is going by way too fast. I scream. "Eric, slow down your going to get us killed!" He just laughs at me. A real laugh that I don't think I have ever heard from him before. Something that I want to hear more of. "Sookie I have never had a car wreck. You're perfectly safe." I huff "Says the vampire who can't die if we get into a car accident. Remember me. I'm mortal. I'll die."

"Sookie this is how I always drive. I promise you will be fine. Why don't you rest and you will be home soon?" Please how am supposed to rest when we are going more than 100 mph.

Eric turns on the radio and out the most peaceful music I have ever heard. I shoot a look over to him. "What?" he says not even looking at me. "This is just not the music I would have expected you to listen to." "Did you think I listen to music that is always playing at Fangtasia? That is what is expected of us to play. I listen to all kinds of music." The music is so relaxing that I end up falling asleep.

The next thing I know I wake up hearing the gravel of my driveway crunching underneath the tires of Eric's car. I sit up and rub my eyes taking in my dark house. I let down my shields to see if there's anything out there and find nothing. Eric stops the car and has gotten my luggage of the trunk and has my door open before I can even get my hand on the handle. He holds his hand out for me to help me get out of his car.

Once we get onto my porch I dig into my purse for my keys. I unlock my door and step inside. "Eric will you please come in?" I hope I am making the right decision letting him in but he has been so nice and has carried my luggage up for me. My Gran would want me to be polite. "Thank you Miss Stackhouse. Do you want me to leave your luggage right here or would you like me take it into your bedroom?" He says with a smirk. "Right here is fine. I want to thank you for letting me stay with you last night and for driving me home. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that and you were actually a gentleman. So thank you." He actually bows at me and says "You are welcome Sookie. I need to go and get to Fangtasia but I will see you soon." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek and then before I can blink he is gone.

When I woke up the next morning, it felt so good to be in my bed with the sunlight streaming through my windows. I got up and made some coffee so I could continue on with my day. I needed to do laundry, clean the house and call Sam to let him know I was back. After I got my laundry started and I had drunk a cup of coffee I decided to call Sam. Terry answered after two rings. "Merlotte's. This is Terry"

"Hey Terry, it's Sookie. Is Sam there?"

"Hey, Sookie. He's here let me get him for you."

"Thanks Terry."

"Sam speaking."

"Hey. Sam. It's Sookie. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. When do you have me on the schedule next?"

"Cher! I'm so glad your back. How did your trip to Dallas go?"

"Not good but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you about it when I see you." I didn't want to talk about it but I knew I would have to eventually and Sam needed to know that I was not involved with Bill anymore.

"I hope you're okay. Can you work tomorrow night?"

"I'm fine and I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye"

The rest of the day I spent doing laundry and cleaning the house from top to bottom. I need to keep my mind busy and cleaning is always the best therapy for me. Around 6:00 I was done cleaning and decided I needed to take a shower before I made myself some dinner.

I got out of the shower and had just gotten dressed when I heard knocking on my door. I lowered my shields to scan to see who it is. A void. Bill. I head downstairs and answer the door.

"Sookie. Can I please come in and talk to you and explain things?" Explain. I don't know what there is to explain. He cheated on me. There isn't anything to explain about that.

"Bill there is nothing to explain. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you! Just please leave me alone."

"But Sookie please."

"No! Bill no! Leave me alone!" I slam the door shut and lock it. I go into the kitchen to start making me something for dinner but I just sit down at the table and cry for a few minutes. I can't believe my first boyfriend, my first love of my life, my first everything cheated on me. I guess it's no different from any other relationship that I would have been in if I was with a human man.

After eating dinner I grab the book that I have been reading and snuggle up in bed to read. I didn't read much of it. I couldn't stop thinking about Bill and what would have happened if I hadn't caught him. I slept restlessly all night. I kept having nightmares of find Bill having sex with different women and different places.

When I finally got up, I had slept most of the day away. It was almost 2:00 and I had to be at work by 4:00. I ran downstairs to start my coffee so it would be ready when I got out of the shower. After drinking my coffee I went to get dressed in my uniform. Grabbing my purse, cell phone and keys, I head out to my car and I'm on my way to work.

As I walked into Merlotte's it looked just like it always does. Arlene is picking up an order at the window, Terry is cooking in the kitchen, Holly is serving drinks to one of the tables and Sam is behind the bar. When I see Sam, he gets a big smile on his face and nods his head toward his office. The second I walk into Sam's office he closes his door and then envelopes me into a big hug and says "I'm glad to have you back Cher."

"I was only gone for a few days Sam." I say chuckling.

"I know. I know now tell me what happened in Dallas."

Sitting down I tell him about the FOTS and finding Godric and him meeting the Sun, going to see Eric (which he didn't seem to like) getting into a fight with Bill and then seeing that he had cheated on me.

"So we are over Sam and then last night he came to my house trying to explain himself again. I just thought you should know in case he comes in here. We are so not together and we are done."

"Good! You are too good for those bloodsuckers."

"I need to get to work. I'll see you out there." I so didn't want to get into it with Sam. I wanted to get my mind of Bill not fight Sam about why I had a vampire for a boyfriend.

My shift was running smoothly. I kept my shields up and had on a real smile until the whole bar went quiet. I turned around a saw that Bill had just came in and was walking to sit in my section.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Sam asks me.

"No, I got it. Just don't expect me to be nice." I say as I'm walking over to Bill. "What can I get for you?" I say with my fake smile plastered on my face.

"I'll have a True Blood O +."

"We only have AB. Is that okay?" I didn't want him drinking my blood type. I used to think it was sweet but now I find it creepy.

"That will be fine." He says cooly.

I walk over to Sam at the bar and tell him one True Blood AB. Once it is out of the microwave, I put the lid back on it and shake it up. I sit it down on Bill's table and start to walk away when I feel a steel grip around my wrist. I turn around and glare at him. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Sookie. Can I please just talk to you? Give me five minutes of your time. Let me explain." Now the whole bar is looking at us. "Bill I don't want to talk to you. It's over. Stop bothering me and let go of me!" I say in a whisper yell. "No! You will listen to me!" Bill says while his grasp on wrist is getting stronger and stronger.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" I yell and try to get him to let go of my wrist. I look at him and he has the strangest smile on his face. One that I have never seen before from him. It scares me. Does he like that he is hurting me? Sam comes from around the bar telling Bill "You need to leave. You are no longer welcome here."

Bill lets go of my wrist and walks out of the bar like nothing happened. I'm just glad he left. I don't know how Sam thought he was going to make him leave. Was he planning on staking him? It's not like Bill would have allowed that to happen.

I go into the bathroom for a few minutes to try and collect myself. I just have a couple more hours left of my shift and then I can go home. I have a feeling it is going to be a long two hours. When I resumed the rest of my shift, my shields were not as good. Everyone's thoughts were about me and Bill.

_Did you see the way he was looking at her? _

_She's going to get her self killed someday. _

_That fang banging whore totally deserves whatever happens to her._

I was messing up orders and trying so hard not to listen to what they were thinking and not cry. I was at the counter picking up an order when I felt a void walk in. 'Great Bill's back. Could this night get any worse?' I quickly take the order to its table and turn around expecting to see Bill sitting in my area. Only to my surprise it's Eric.

"Hey Eric. What can I get you?" I say while trying to block everyone's thoughts on who this new vampire is.

"I'll have a True Blood and hopefully a moment of your time." Eric says while looking me up and down.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I walk over to the bar and put a bottle of True Blood in the microwave. Once the microwave goes off, I take it out, put the lid over it and shake it while walking over to Eric. Everyone is wondering how do I know this gorgeous vampire. All the women and quite a few men (eww!) want him. As I am walking over to him, I take in the sight that is Eric Northman. He looks so good it should be illegal. Dressed in his standard black jeans, boots and a v-neck T-shirt with his leather jacket on. His hair is slicked back and he is staring at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I place the bottle in front of him and take a seat across from him. "So what brings you all the way out here tonight?" I say while looking down at the table. "Sookie . . . " he says. I look up at him. "Are you okay? I felt that you were scared earlier and maybe in pain?"

"I'm fine. Bill was here earlier and he won't leave me alone." I say as I wring my hands on top of the table. Eric shoots his arm across the table and his cool finger gingerly takes hold my wrist that is now slightly bruised from where Bill was holding it earlier. He runs a cool finger all the way around my wrist looking at the bruise.

"Who did this to you? Was it Bill?" He says as his eyes have a murderous look to them. "Yes, he wanted to talk to me and I told him that it was over between us and I didn't want to talk to him anymore. When I tried to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go." I replied trying to keep the tears at bay.

Eric just sits there for a minute while his finger keeps tracing the bruise. "Does it hurt?" he asks. "A little but it's not so bad. I'll live." I glance up and he is just staring at me like he is trying to figure something out. What he is trying to figure out I don't know. "I will go and talk to him. I'll tell him to leave you alone that is my job as Sheriff. How much longer is your shift?" He replies. "I have about an hour left." I answer. "Good. That should be enough time for me to talk to him. I'll see you soon Ms. Stackhouse." And with that he was up and out of the bar before I could blink.

The rest of my shift I had a difficult time keeping everyone's thoughts out of my head. Now they were all thinking about Eric and having sex with him. Even some of the men. It seemed like the only one who wasn't thinking about sex with Eric was Sam. He was upset that I was talking to another vampire. Once my shift was over, I got my purse out Sam's office and walk out the back entrance to go to my car.

Walking over to my car I saw a tall shadow leaning against my car. "Eric, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go talk to Bill" I asked puzzled. "I went to talk to Bill but I don't think he is going to listen to my warning. He was acting strange. Anyway, I thought I would escort you home to make sure that you make it if that is all right with you."

"That would be nice. I have a feeling Bill isn't going to give up so easily." I looked around and then asked "Where is your car?" In his bored tone he simply said "I flew." I stood there with my hanging open for a few seconds. "Of course you flew. Is there nothing you can't do?" He just looked at me with that damn smirk of his.

"So I guess we are taking my car. Do you want to drive or shall I?" Eric just looked distastefully at my car. "I will drive. You will just mess up my seat if you do." Watching Eric try and get into my car was something else. He was lucky I moved the passenger seat back all the way so he could get in. Still it looked like my car could barely contain him.

Once I arrived home Eric walked me to my door. He had stopped right before he got to my porch. I looked back at him before I opened the door. I saw his nostrils flaring. "Is everything all right?" I asked. "Compton's has been by here very recently. After my visit with him. Can we talk inside?" I was tired and just wanted to take a shower but I gave in. "Eric, won't please come in."

We went in and took a seat on my couch. I sat there looking at Eric and he just sat there looking in front of him. I didn't know what he was doing. It seemed like he was never going to speak. Finally he turned to me and said "Have you rescinded Bill's invitation to your home?" I don't think I like where this is going. "No. Why?" I ask him. "I think you need to rescind his invitation. When I was over there earlier, he was acting like he didn't have to follow my orders. It was like he was following orders from someone else. It was the way he was wording what he was saying. Something just seemed off and when we got here I could smell that he had been here very recently. I just want you to be on the safe side just in case."

Without even thinking I say "Bill Compton I rescind your invitation to my house. Will that work?" I ask. "That will be fine. Are there any other vampires that have an invitation to your house besides me?" He asks. "Nope, you are the only one."

"Good. Where's your phone at?" He replies. I get up and go over to my purse to get it out. As I am walking back over to the couch, he holds out his hand for the phone. I hand it over to him and he quickly types a bunch of stuff into my phone. "I have put all my numbers in plus Pam's if you need to reach me. If Bill tries or does anything call me. When is the next night you have off?"

"Sunday. Why do you ask?"

"Do you have plans for Sunday night? I think if Bill finds you home by yourself for the whole night he might try something." Great that's really what I want to hear.

"No, I don't have any plans. What should I do?

"Well if you had said a different night I would have asked you to come to Fangtasia but we are closed on Sunday's. How about I come here?"

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm sure you have better things to do with your free time."

"How about we talk Saturday. If Bill has been continually bothering you then I will come Sunday and if not then I won't come. How does that sound?"

"And what are we going to do if you come over here? Hmm. I can tell you right now we will not be having sex."

"Oh, Sookie. You spoil all the fun." He says smirking at me. "We can just hang out."

"You, Eric Northman, want to just hang out. Do you even know how to hang out?" He lets out a loud roaring laugh. "Of course I do. What do you think I do with my free time?" I raise my eyebrows at him. I'm sure he is having sex with someone during almost all of his free time that's what I think.

"Don't worry about it Sookie. I will be try and be a gentleman. Haven't I been good lately?"

"Yes, you have been good. I have to admit it. Fine we will hang out as friends and watch a movie or something."

"Friends?" He asks. "Yes, friends don't you have any friends?" I say. "No, I'm a vampire. We don't have friends. We have acquaintances but we don't have friends."

"Well that most be lonely. If you don't have any friends then you can you trust?"

"Sookie. You can't always trust all your friends. You should know that."

"I know. I think sometimes I trust a little too easily but I would hate to not be able to trust anyone."

"I have a very select few that I trust."

"Who do you trust?" I ask him.

"I did trust Godric and Pam. Pam is very loyal and I think I trust someone else."

"Who is it that you think you can trust? You obviously don't trust a lot of people and I don't think you would be careless in giving your trust away."

"I'm not careless in giving away my trust."

"So who?" I ask again.

"I trust you."

"Me. You trust me. Why do you trust me?"

"Because you are very loyal, trustworthy and many other things."

"Really?" He just nods. "Well I'm honored that you trust me."

"You could have staked me in my sleep in Dallas. I have never let anyone besides Pam and Godric sleep with me. Do you trust me?" He asks.

"Why don't we talk about that another time? How about Sunday? I'm really tired and you probably have plenty of things you need to do."

"As you wish. I will see on Sunday." We both get up and I walk him to the door. When we get to the door, he lifts up my bruised wrist again and looks at it. "If you want, I can heal your bruise. I would just have to rub my blood on it. You don't have to drink any."

"That's really sweet Eric but it's okay. It does hurt but thank you."

"Good night Sookie." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night Eric."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first attempt at a True Blood fanfic and it takes place (as do the books) from Sookie's point of view but follows the events from the HBO series.

Set from Season 2. Rooftop Scene

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

Chapter 4

The rest of the week continued on with Bill stopping by my house or at work every night. Luckily every time he came in now Sam would go and take care of him. Once Bill realized that I wasn't going to wait on him or talk to him he would leave.

It was Saturday night around 1:00 a.m.. I had just gotten home from work when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Good evening Sookie. How are you this evening?" It was Eric. I had almost forgotten that I would talk to him tonight since I was worried about Bill. He hadn't come into Merlotte's so I was sure he would be stopping by my house since he just couldn't leave me alone.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm well. I was calling to see about tomorrow night. Have you been having any problems with Bill?"

"He has come by Merlotte's or by my house every night. I haven't seen him tonight yet."

"Obviously he is not following my orders. I will come tomorrow night and maybe we can put a stop to this. I will be there as soon as I can after sunset."

"Alright. I'll see tomorrow night."

I decided that I was going to take a shower and go to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard someone knocking on my door. Seriously is Bill just trying to make my life miserable. I'm too tired to deal with this. I call out from my bed because I know he can hear me. "I'm tired Bill and I'm not coming to the door. So go away! We have nothing to talk about." After a couple of minutes of not hearing anything. I roll over and instantly fall asleep.

I woke up around 11 and went downstairs to start my coffee so it would be ready when I get out of the shower. Once out of the shower I grab my cup of coffee, the book I have been reading and head out to sit out on my porch to enjoy the sunshine.

After a day of cleaning and going to the grocery store I notice that it has gotten quite late. I need to go make myself some dinner and eat before it gets dark and all the vampires will be up. This should be a very interesting night and I'm a little nervous thinking about Eric being here.

It was about 45 minutes after sunset when I heard the knock on the door. It was a void and I was praying it was Eric. Amazing how just a couple of weeks ago that would have been the last person I would want at my door.

I open my door to find Eric with a silly smirk on his face holding some movies fanned out in front of his chest. Moving out of the way of the door I say "Come in. What movies did you bring?"

"Underworld, The Lost Boys and Zombieland."

"You didn't have to bring any movies with you. You know."

"I didn't want to have to watch sappy love story movies all night." He says with a wink.

"Do you want a True Blood?" He nodded and I went into the kitchen to get us drinks. "Hey Eric. Do you care if I eat popcorn while we watch the movie?"

"No, I don't mind at all." He replied right behind me. "Cheese and rice. Don't sneak up on me like that!" He just chuckles at me while I get the popcorn out of the cabinet.

"Did Bill show up last night?" He asks.

"Yes. I was just about asleep when I heard him knocking on the door. I was so tired I just called out from my bedroom and told him I didn't want to talk to him and to go away like I do every night. I wish he would just leave me alone. He acts like he did nothing wrong and its driving me crazy!"

After I got our drinks and my popcorn, we settled in on the couch. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asks me. "I don't know. You pick. I don't know anything about them." I say. "Well, two have vampires in them and one has zombies but none of them are scary. The zombie movie is funny."

"I don't know about zombies. How about a vampire movie? Are they close to the real thing?"

"Not really but one is closer then the other. We will watch Underworld. It has vampires and werewolves in it."

He put in the movie and sat down to sip on his True Blood. I kept peeking out of the corner of my eye at him while we were waiting for the movie to get going. I just didn't know how to act with him here. It's not like we have actually really spent time together.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"You keep looking over at me. Am I that irresistible? If so, we can always do something about that." He smirks.

"No. No. I don't know. I'm just uncomfortable with you here." He just looks at me and for a brief second I think I see hurt in his eyes but then it's gone. "Why are you uncomfortable?" He asks me.

"I don't know. You used to be such an arrogant, asshole all the time and since Dallas you've been different. I like this Eric but I guess I'm just waiting for you to go back to the way you were or for you to trick me again."

"I'm doing anything to trick you."

"Really? I'm sorry if I have such a hard time believing you."

"I understand but I promise I am not. I'm trying to help you with this Bill situation."

"Can I ask you something and you will tell me the truth?" He nods. "Why did you want me to have your blood?"

For a few minutes he just sits there looking straight ahead. Just when I am about to tell him to forget it that I obviously can't trust him. He starts talking. "Truthfully." I nod. "I just wanted to make sure I could protect you. After everything that happened at the FOTS church and the bombing."

"I am grateful for all the times you have helped me and saved me but why do you want to protect me? "

"I didn't like that I didn't know when you were in trouble or where you were. I'm sorry that I had to trick into drinking my blood but I'm not sorry that now I'll be able to protect you better."

"I don't understand why you want to protect me?"

"Have I not made myself perfectly clear that I want you? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You have but you don't need to protect me to have sex with me one time."

"Is that what this is? You being nice to me. Is it just so I will have sex with you?"

"NO! That is not what this is. Of course I want to have sex with many times but . . . "

"I'm not just going to go and have a one night stand with you. I'm not one your fang bangers."

"I know you're not! I have never called you that! You are nothing like them!" He is getting angry now and I'm not sure why.

"I'm sorry I just don't know why you are going to so much trouble for me. Do you go to this much trouble for all your conquests?"

"I don't have conquests. No one denies me." He says smugly.

"So is that what all this is? I'm the first one to deny you? I'm not going to be another notch on your belt."

"That is not the reason why. You are unlike any woman I have ever met. You intrigue me and I have never had anyone capture my attention like you have in a 1000 years." He looks up to the ceiling and shakes his head.

Hearing him say that took me back for a minute. How could simple ole me capture his attention? He could have anyone he wants.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You know if you had always acted like this with me it would have definitely helped." I smile at him. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I like it when you are like this." I rise up and give him a kiss on the cheek. I know that I may be the only person that gets to see this side of him and I am grateful that he is sharing it with me.

We settle down to watch the movie. My head is reeling with what we just talked about. I decide to just watch the movie and try not to think about it or anything else.

"You know werewolves look nothing like that." He says.

"Werewolves? They are real?"

"Did you think that vampires were the only things out there? "

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. What do they look like?"

"When they transform they look just like a regular wolf but bigger."

"I'm sure if they looked like the ones in this movie, people would definitely know about them. They are ugly." He chuckles. "What do you think about the vampires?" He asks me.

"Their blood thing with the memories is very cool. Selene's eyes are pretty. It would be cool if all vampires' eyes looked like that."

He chuckles at me and then his whole body stiffens up. "What is it?" I ask him.

"It's Bill. Do you want me to answer the door?"

"No but could you come with me?" He nods and we head to the door. When Bill first saw me, he smiled but then Eric came into view and he just glared at us.

"What is he doing here?" Bill asks.

"I'm here because you won't leave Sookie alone. I have ordered you to and she has asked you repeatedly but you don't seem to be listening." Eric replies.

"Can I please just talk to you Sookie and explain? Please!" He whines.

"Go ahead Bill! Let's hear what you have to say." I say sarcastically.

"Not with Eric here. I'm not talking with him here." I roll my eyes at him. "If you want to talk to me here is your chance and you have to do it in front of Eric. So you choose, it's now or never."

Bill stands there for a minute before he starts. "I'm sorry Sookie but I was jealous. I knew you had gone over to see Eric so you could have sex with him. That his blood was controlling you."

"Stop right there. I didn't go over there to have sex with him. I told you why I went to see him."

"Yes you went over there to see how he was doing but I knew that he would manipulate you into sleeping with him." Bill says.

"The blood doesn't even work that way. I cannot manipulate her into sleeping with me because she has had a couple of drops of my blood." Eric says.

"If that was the case wouldn't the same be true for you also?" I reply.

"I'm sorry Sookie and I promise it will never happen again. Just take me back and we will be happy again."

I notice that for some reason he thinks that when we talk about the side effects of vampire blood he acts like they don't apply to him. I am going to have to ask Eric sometime what their blood actually does.

"Are you kidding me? I am never getting back together with you. Never. Obviously you can't trust me since you think I would just walk across the hall from our hotel room and sleep with someone. Which I didn't but you did! I cannot trust you. So, please just go home and leave me alone. Goodbye Bill!"

I slam the door in his face and walk back into living room and throw myself down on the couch. Eric just sits down silently beside me. A few tears escape and I brush them away. Hiding my face with my hands, I say. "I don't feel like he is ever going to leave me alone. Why can't he understand that we are over?"

"You are a hard woman to give up Sookie Stackhouse." Eric replies. I look out from under my hands and chuckle. "Only for vampires because humans want nothing to do with me."

He frowns at that. "I will call the Queen tomorrow and see if I can get him out of my area."

"Thank you and thank you for being here when he came over tonight. It was nice to not have to worry about dealing with him." He nods and says "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Are you sure? He has already come by. If you need to go I totally understand."

"I am sure and he might try and come by again once he thinks I'm gone."

"Okay lets watch another one and hopefully he won't be coming by any more."

He gets up and puts in a different movie. "We are going to watch the zombie movie. I think you will like it and you need to laugh. We will watch the other one some other time."

"Another time huh? Someone's getting ahead of himself." I smile at him. "But you are right. I do need to laugh. So let's watch it."

I fell asleep during the movie and woke up to Eric tucking me into my bed. "I'm sorry I feel asleep. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Get some sleep and I will talk to you soon. I will let you know what I hear from the Queen." He leans down and places a soft, gentle kiss against my lips. "Goodnight Sookie."

"Goodnight Eric." I give him a small smile. I lay there thinking about that kiss. Who would have thought that a 1000-year-old Viking vampire could kiss like that. His lips were so soft. I touch my own lips and it's like I can still feel it there.

I fell asleep thinking about that kiss and for once since this whole mess with Bill I actually had a good night sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

Some are referring to Eric as amnesiac Eric. This is just what I think would happen if she had visited him and he had dropped his guard.

Chapter 5

The next week I was miserable. Bill stopped coming by Merlotte's but had now doubled his attempts for me to take him back while I was home. I was on the edge and I didn't think I was going to be able to take it anymore. I was afraid of what Bill would do. It seemed like he was getting more angry every day. I was only working day shifts because I didn't want to have to be outside once it was dark.

It was 8:00 and I had just finished my dinner. I had decided that I would watch some tv. I finally settled on an old CSI. It looked like there was going to be a marathon on tonight. That should keep me busy I thought.

Around 9:00 Bill was at my door. "Hello Bill. What do you want tonight?" I ask him.

"Sookie this is getting really old. It is time you stop acting like a child and take me back. I have told you I won't cheat on you again. What more do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you any more that is what I want. Why can't you understand that it is over. OVER!"

"It's not over. Not by a long shot. You are going to regret this if you do not come back to me." Bill said and then ran off.

What is he talking about I'm going to regret it? I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of this house. I can't go to Merlotte's Bill will probably just come there and find me. I decide I'll go to Fangtasia. I doubt he will come looking for there and if he does Eric or Pam will be there.

I run upstairs and get dressed in a red halter dress that stops just above my knees with black heels. I put on some light makeup and straighten my hair. I'm on the road in 30 minutes. I crank up the radio for my trip to Shreveport to sing and forget my troubles.

I pull up to Fangtasia and there is a long line outside. I put up my shields because I do not want to hear what anyone is thinking tonight. I just want to have a few drinks and relax. I'm about to go to the back of the line when Pam sees me.

"My favorite breather. You do not have to wait in line. Come on in. Is Eric expecting you?"

"No. I just came for a couple of drinks and to get away from Bon Temps." I reply.

I walk in and go straight to the bar and order a gin and tonic. When he brings me my drink, I try to pay for it but he tells me that I'm not to be paying for my drinks. He doesn't seem to like me much but I really don't care. It's not like I planned on talking to him or anything. I wonder who told him I shouldn't be paying for my drinks when I spy Pam and she gives me a wink.

I turn around on my barstool to drink my drink and watch all the pathetic fang bangers that are here. After my second drink I'm feeling good and decide to dance. I love dancing and it will help with the stress I have been feeling these last few weeks. It feels great to just move my body and let the music take over for a while.

After dancing to a few songs I'm hot and thirsty so I head back to the bar to get another drink. I don't normally drink so I am starting to feel it by the time I'm half way done with my third drink.

A dark-haired man who looked to be about the same age as me came and sat down next me. "Hi! I'm Brad."

"I'm Sookie." We talk for a few minutes. Luckily he is only thinking what he is actually saying to the conversation was pleasant. When the bartender was coming back over to us he asked if he could buy me a drink.

"No. Thank you." I said to him. Then the bartender handed me a red drink in a martini glass. I told him that I didn't order it. Then from right behind me I heard in a smooth, silky voice. "It's from me. It's called Vampire's Kiss."

Brads' eyes just about bugged out of his head when he turned around to see who it was. _Oh shit it's the head vampire here. What does he want with her?_ I turn around on my barstool and take a sip of the drink. "That's one good vampire kiss you got here."

"I'm glad you like it." He says with a wink. "You look beautiful tonight Miss Stackhouse. I didn't know you were coming tonight or I would have tried to get my business done sooner. Is everything okay?"

"It's great! I came to relax and not have any creepy vampire's bother me."

"I'm not quite sure you came to the right place for vampires to leave you alone but I'm glad you are having a good time. Would you care to join me?" He leers at me.

"I would love to." I giggle at him. When I stand up and start to walk I start to really feel just how much I have drank. Eric leads me back to his office with his hand on the small of my back. Once we get inside, he closes the door and goes to sit behind his desk.

"So is there any particular vampire you are trying to avoid?"

"Just Bill. I'm starting to get worried. When he came by tonight, he told me 'It's not over. Not by a long shot. You are going to regret this if you do not come back to me.' I'm only working day shifts now because I don't want to go out once it's dark. He has stopped coming by Merlotte's but now he comes by my house twice a night."

I look up at him and I can see his jaw is tense. He looks angry. "Why didn't you call me? I told you that if you have any problems to call."

"I know you did but I didn't want to bother you. You are busy and have better things to do."

"I wouldn't have given you my phone numbers if I didn't want you to call me. I should have called you to see how the situation was going. I called the Queen and left her a message but I haven't heard back from her."

"Is that normal for her to take so long to get back to you?"

"No. Not this long. Why don't you finish your drink and I'll try and call her again? Just try and stay quiet for me."

I nod my head. Sounds good to me. This drink is tasty. I think I found a new drink for me to have when I'm here. I just sit quietly and drink my drink while I listen to Eric call the Queen.

'This is Sheriff Northman for the Queen." He pauses for a minute. " Have her call me. I need to discuss someone living in my area." He hangs up the phone. "She was unable to come to the phone. So I'll just have to wait."

"I understand. Do you think I could get another one of these drinks?"

He chuckles and gets on the phone to have someone bring me another one back to his office. After about five minutes there is a knock on the door. "Enter." He says. Ginger comes walking in with my drink and hands it to me. "Thank you Ginger." I start sipping it.

"This is really good. I think it's my new favorite drink."

Chuckling at me he says "I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I want to dance some more." I say as I finish off my drink. I was feeling better than I have in a long time.

"You want to dance?"

"Yep." I pop the p.

"Will you dance with me?" He looks at me with both his eyebrows raised so high that are about to get lost in his hairline.

"You want me to dance with you?" he says suggestively. "Where would you like to do that Ms. Stackhouse?"

"We can't go back out there can we?" I ask.

"Probably not a good idea."

"How about in here?"

Raising to his full height, I take in the vampire Viking sex god known as Eric Northman. He is gorgeous with his blonde hair, blue eyes, tight dark jeans, black T-shirt, and black boots. He walks around his desk to stand in front of me and holds out a hand for me to take.

I take his hand and he pulls me up and into his chest. I stand there for a long minute resting my head against his chest just breathing in his scent.

"You always smell so nice. I really like the way you smell."

"Sookie, you know that vampires do not have a scent."

"You do and I like it. It's very comforting. I think I could pick you out of a line up." He chuckles. "What do I smell I smell like Ms. Stackhouse?" Our bodies are now swaying to the music that we can hear from out in the club. His large hands are on my hips and mine are on his shoulders.

"You smell like the ocean in the winter. I don't know how I know this but I just do. I've only gone to the Gulf once when I went I was little with Jason and my parents."

He stopped moving and his whole body stiffened up. I pull back a little and looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He just shakes his head. I didn't know what was going on. I was trying to figure it out when he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

He pulls back and we just gazing into each others eyes. I'm trying to figure out what I see. I think it's wonder, lust and something else. I just gaze into his eyes for a long moment.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them."

He smiles a genuine smile at me. "Just how many drinks have you had tonight Miss Stackhouse?"

I think for a minute. "I think I've had five. Those vampire kisses were yummy. I think they are my new favorite drink."

He chuckles. "Did you come with someone?" I shake my head. "How were you planning to get home?"

"I wasn't planning on drinking this much so I guess I will call a taxi."

"No, I can't have you take a taxi all the way back to your house. I will take you home."

"That would be lovely." I say as I trail my hands down his chest.

I rise up on my tip toes and put my hands around his neck to pull him down to kiss him. At first it soft and gentle just as our other kisses had been. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in.

We stood there in his office kissing more passionately then I have ever done in my life. This man knows how to kiss. One of his hands came to my breast and the other was kneading my butt. Once I needed to breathe, his lips went to my neck. Kissing down to my collarbone and trailed it to the other side of my neck and then back up. He nibbled on my earlobe and then I pulled him back to my lips. My hands were traveling all over his shoulders and back.

I started to pull his shirt off and he pulled back and just looked at me. "Sookie. I very much like where this is going but I don't want our first time to be in my office or with you inebriated." I nod feeling foolish and rejected. "You know I want you. I just don't want you to regret it in the morning. I don't want to take advantage of you but believe me I want you more than anything."

His eyes are intense and I can see the lust in them. He leans down and we kiss a long, slow kiss and then he sucks on my bottom lip for a long moment. I groan into his mouth. I can feel his smile against my mouth. Finally, he pulls back again.

"We really need to stop. I only have so much control." I nod. "Anytime you would like to continue when you are not drunk please let me know." He smirks at me. "Let me take you home now."

TBC

I don't think I will have any Maenad in my story. I wanted to do the orgy from the book but I just don't think I can do it justice. I will just go with my own story I think from here on out. This is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I'm so glad guys are liking my story.


	6. Chapter 6

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining on my face. Trying to remember how I got into my bed. The last thing I remember was leaving Fangtasia with Eric. Oh, God Eric. I pull the blankets down to check my clothes. I know I'm not in my dress from last night. I look down and I'm in the red Fangtasia shirt from after the Maenad attack. Luckily I'm still in my bra and underwear.

I can't believe that high handed vampire. What gives him the right to think he can undress me? I stomp off to the bathroom to take care of my morning needs. When I walk back into my bedroom, I see a note on my night stand.

I pick up the note and see my name in the most elegant scroll I have ever seen. Of course Eric would have the most perfect handwriting.

_Sookie,_

_I'm sure as you are reading this you are mad at me for dressing you for bed. I didn't think you would be comfortable sleeping in your dress. I hope you are feeling well today since you had so much to drink last night. Since it is Sunday I thought I would come by tonight around eight. If you don't want me to come then leave a message on my phone for when I wake. _

_I'll see you tonight._

_~ E_

Of course I want him to come tonight. We need to talk about what happened last night. I can't believe we were making out in his office. What I'm having the hardest time wrapping my head around is that he actually stopped anything from really happening.

Could he actually want more from me than just a fuck and a feed? Does he care for me? I can't just have sex with him like it's a one night stand. I want to be in a relationship with someone if I'm going to be having sex. Do I want a relationship with Eric? Who wouldn't want a relationship with Eric?

Can he be in a relationship? Can he be faithful? I cannot be with him if he is going to be having sex and feeding off of every fang banger at Fangtasia. We definitely need to talk because I can't have what happened last night happen again or for it to go further if he cannot give me what I want and need.

I can't believe I am even having these thoughts. I used to think I hated Eric but ever since Dallas and seeing this new side of him I don't know what to think anymore. He has been so nice to me. He's been there for me and tried helping with Bill. Plus, how could I forget his kisses. Last night the way he kissed me. I have never been kissed like that before.

I sat there with my fingers touching my lips thinking about kissing Eric last night. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there thinking when my stomach starting growling. I've been sitting here on my bed for the last hour and a half. I fold up the note and put it in my night stand.

I head downstairs and eat a bagel and drink some coffee. After my breakfast I hop in the shower to get ready for work.

Work was horrible. Even though I was only working for five hours today it felt like I was doing a double shift. I had a hard time keeping up my shields and not making any mistakes. I just kept thinking I only have a little while longer to go then I am off for two days.

I was so happy when Arlene came in to take over my shift. I just wanted to get home and take a nice long, hot bath and relax. I was amazed that I was thinking about relaxing. I wasn't thinking about Bill bothering me tonight. It must be since Eric is going to come by tonight. Hopefully, he can handle him tonight.

Once I got home, I put a lasagna in the oven to cook while I took my bath. I had an hour and a half until Eric got here so that should be plenty of time for me to relax and eat.

I filled my bath with jasmine bath oil and sank into the hot water. Every inch that I sank into the water the more relaxed I got.

The next thing I knew I heard banging on my front door. I realized that I had fallen asleep in the tub. I shot out of the tub and yelled. "Just a minute." I dried off my body and threw on my robe. I dried my hair a little bit with my towel as I ran downstairs to open the door.

I threw open the door with my head still down drying my hair. "Sookie. I'm so glad you are answering for me tonight. Have you changed your mind?"

My head snaps up. Fuck it's Bill. I thought it was Eric. I turn around to look at the time and its 7:50. I have ten minutes till Eric gets here. I hope he gets here early.

"Bill. I wasn't expecting you. I was hoping you had changed your mind and actually started listening to what I've been saying to you."

"Who were you expecting if you were not expecting me?"

Is it that unbelievable that I would have someone over? I think to myself.

"She is expecting me." Eric's smooth but authoritative voice says. He walks right up to the door.

"Good evening Sookie." He lifts up my hand and kisses it. "May I come in?"

I blush. I can't believe I just blushed. "Yes, please come in."

"Eric what are you doing here? You need to leave Sookie alone. She is mine."

I scoff at that statement. "I do believe she is yours no longer and if you failed to notice which one of us is able to cross over the threshold."

"Sookie. Don't let him trick you! You know that Eric Northman is a monster. He will only use you and throw you away. I love you!"

"The lady has spoken already Bill. I have already ordered you to leave her alone and I have a call into the Queen about you."

"You do not tell me what to do Northman." Bill glares at Eric. "Sookie I will see you later." Bill walks off my porch and into the cemetery.

I look up at Eric. "Hi!"

He looks down at me with a smirk. "Hi!"

I realize that I am standing there in my robe with my hair wet.

"I feel asleep in the bath and when I heard the knocking on the door I thought it was you. Let me go up and get dressed really quick. Do you want a True Blood?"

"Sure."

"Can you wait till I'm done getting dressed? My dinner should be done."

"That's fine. I'll wait for you."

I run into the kitchen to grab the lasagna out of the oven. "Do you really hate garlic?"

"Why?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Well, I made lasagna and normally I would eat it with garlic bread but if you can't stand it I can eat a different kind."

"I don't mind garlic. It's never bothered me. So you can eat your garlic bread."

"Great. I'll just throw a couple pieces in the oven to toast and then I'll get dressed."

I run upstairs and throw on a white lacy bra and panty set, some jeans and a pink long sleeved T-shirt.

Once I get into the kitchen I grab a True Blood out of the frig and heat it up in the microwave. I get it out and shake it and then grab a plate and fork out of the cabinets. I get me a piece of lasagna and then get the garlic bread out of the oven. I pour myself a tall glass of sweet tea and start taking all the stuff to the kitchen table. Eric comes over and grabs both our drinks and places them on the table.

"Did you have a good day today?" He asks.

"Not really. Work seemed really long and I had trouble keeping my shields up. So I was happy to be home to take a bath and relax. I guess I got a little too relaxed." I chuckle.

"I have put in another call to the Queen so I hope to hear from her soon."

"I would ask you how your night has been but I guess there hasn't been much of it yet."

He chuckles. "So far it has been very good. I got here to see you only in a bath robe."

"So why did you want to come over tonight?"

"Do I need a reason?" I think I might have just hurt his feelings. "I thought I would help you with your Bill problem tonight since Fangtasia is closed and hang out again."

We sit in silence while I eat. I'm always amazed that it is never uncomfortable just sitting with him. Finally I get up the nerve to talk about last night.

"Eric about last night?"

"What about it? Are you regretting it?"

"No. No, I'm not and I thank you for being such a gentleman and making sure nothing else happened between us since I had been drinking."

"I think that is the first time anyone has every called me a gentleman."

I laugh. "What you don't normally stop yourself with girls?"

"No but you are not like them. When I am with all the fang bangers, it is just for a fuck and feed. I don't care what they think of me."

"You know I am not just going to have sex with you for just a fuck and feed don't you?" He nods. "I don't do one night stands. Do you realize that I have only ever been with Bill?"

"I know you've only been with Bill and I know you are not the type to do one night stands."

"I'm glad you realize that. I just don't see what I want and need being what you want. What do you want from me Eric?"

I take another bite of my lasagna and he takes a sip of his True Blood. He is sitting looking at his bottle spinning it around on the table in his hands. He finally looks up.

"I want everything."

"Everything?" I question him.

"I want what you thought you had with Bill." I stiffen at that. "Just listen to me. Remember how you felt about him before Dallas. I want you to look at me like that. I want you to defend me like you did him. I want you to love me. I want you to be mine."

I am stunned by what he has said. Does he really want those things or is he just saying this because he thinks it is what I want to hear?

"Do you really mean all that or are you just saying it because you think it is what I want to hear?"

"It is honestly what I want."

"You do realize that is a relationship. Being boyfriend and girlfriend. When is the last time you were in a relationship?"

"I have never been in a relationship."

I laugh on the inside. How could this possibly work? He has no clue about relationships but I guess I don't either. I've only had one and look how that turned out.

"You wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone else or feed from them. No one else. Do you understand that?"

"Yes. I know you want that."

"But can you do that?"

"Do you want the truth?" I nod. Of course I want the truth. "I have not had sex with anyone since I have gotten back from Dallas. I also have not feed from anyone."

"You've only been drinking True Blood?"

"No. I have been drinking bagged blood."

"Bagged blood?"

"Yes. It is bagged blood that I buy from blood banks."

"Oh, I didn't know they do that."

"They do. We do not sell it at Fangtasia but it is the next best thing to feeding from someone."

"What does it entail being yours? I don't like being anyone's property."

"I understand you don't like feeling like you are anyone's property. I will not treat like a pet or a slave or anything like that. It's the vampire way to stake claim to our human." I stiffen up at hearing that. "It is the same for humans when you are with a person and you call them your boyfriend. You are staking a claim on him.

I know this is not how all vampires act but this is how I feel. I will treat you how you what to be treated. Saying you are mine is me staking my claim that you are my girlfriend so to speak."

"What about with other vampires how are you going to act and expect me to act?"

"Well other vampires will not get to see the side of me that you get to see. Only you and Pam get to see that. I will have to be the Sheriff of Area 5. I would expect you to act like the Southern Belle that you are. I would expect that you would not fight with me or question my judgement in front of other vampires. I cannot be made to look weak. All other times we will just be ourselves and you can fight with me whenever you want."

"Do you expect lots of fighting?" I chuckle.

"I don't' know what to expect but I do sometimes enjoy fighting with you." He chuckles.

"Why do you enjoy fighting with me?"

"You are the only person besides Pam who will stand up to me. You are not afraid of a 1000 year of vampire who could kill you. You fight for what you believe in and I like it that you challenge me. I like your feisty personality."

"I can't believe you really want to be in a relationship with me."

"Believe it! I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you. I know you don't like being called mine but if you are mine then I am yours. I have a question for you. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Do I want to be in a relationship with Eric Northman? I would be crazy to deny that is the most sexy and the most gorgeous man on the planet. He says he can be monogamous. But can I give him my heart? I think ever since Dallas he has been in my heart a little bit.

"I want you to always tell me truth."

"I will always tell you truth. I might not be able to tell you the whole truth but I will always tell you the truth. If I cannot tell you something then I will let you know why I cannot."

"You told me in Dallas that you do not understand love. Will you be able to love me? I can't be with you if you are never going to be able to love me." I say then look down to stare at my hands.

"Look at me." I shake my head. "Please look at me." I slowly look at him. "This is all very new for me. I am feeling things that I have never felt before. You must understand it is very confusing to feel all these emotions after a thousand years. So I need your patience to let me sort out what I'm feeling and be able to express them to you. I am not in the habit of sharing so it will take some getting used to."

"I understand but do you think you can love me?"

"I think I can love you. How could I not? Now, can you answer my question? Do you want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you. I will be with you if you can be faithful to me and do not feed off of anyone else. I just never pictured you as the monogamy type."

"I have not been before but I've never been in a relationship before. I have also never wanted to be in one until you. I will promise you that I will not have sex with anyone. I will be faithful to you and I will not feed on anyone else unless I am injured in battle or I'm dying."

I nod. "Do you need a lot of blood?"

"I need very little to survive. The older the vampire the less we need. I would never make you fed me if you didn't want to."

"I know. I was just wondering. I had to take iron supplements when I was Bill. He took a lot of my blood."

"I do not require as much as he does but it is still a good idea for you to take them."

We sit in silence while I finish my dinner and he finishes his True Blood.

"Are you done with your dinner?" I nod. "Good lets go into the living room. It is much more comfortable in there. We can talk some more if you want or we can watch tv or a movie."

"Sounds good. Let me clean up my dinner first. Why don't you see if you can find something on tv or pick a movie? Do you want another True Blood?"

"No. I'm good for now."

Once I'm done washing my dishes from dinner I head into the living room. There sits Eric Northman in the middle of the couch with his arms on the back. He definitely looks Viking size sitting on my furniture. It's almost comical. I sit down next to him and give him a big smile.

"I thought we could continue the zombie movie that you fell asleep during the other night. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. It was funny and not what I was expecting. The zombies are just kind of gross looking."

He chuckles and hits play on the controller. We had been watching the movie for about 45 minutes and enjoy ourselves. Eric had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side when his phone rang.

"It's the Queen. Please stay quiet and I will let you listen." I nod. "Queen Sophie Ann. How are you this night?"

"_Can it Northman. Is the vampire you have been calling me about getting out of your area William Compton?"_

"Yes it is your Majesty."

"_He is not going to be leaving your area. He is there on special assignment and according to William you are causing problems."_

"I do not know of any assignment that he is on for you. What assignment are you speaking of?"

"_I sent him there to procure me my telepath."_

Her telepath? Bill was sent here for me?

"How was he to procure this telepath?"

"_He is to seduce her if necessary and get his blood into her."_

Oh my god! It has all been a lie. I cannot believe it. I look up at Eric. Tears are starting to well up in my eyes.

"Is there anything else he was suppose to do?"

"_He is to see if she is a fairy."_

"A fairy? We all know that fairies are extinct your Majesty. If you don't mind me asking where did you get this idea."

"_My favorite pet Hadley told me all about a cousin of hers a Sookie Stackhouse. If her blood tastes like Hadley's then she very well might have some fairy blood. William says that you are intercepting him from communicating with my telepath and I am telling you to leave my telepath alone."_

Hadley did this to me. She couldn't keep her big mouth shut and now some Queen wants me. Fairy? Fairies exists? How could I possibly be a fairy? Tears start running down my cheeks. Eric comes over and is kneeling in front of me holding my hand in his and rubbing circles on the top it.

"Well your Majesty I cannot do that. Miss Stackhouse is mine. I have a contract to use her for her telepathy. If you want to use her services then you will have to go through me."

I hear some screaming and crashing on the other end of the phone. After a few minutes she calms down.

"_Very well Northman. I will let you know when I need her services. Good night."_

"Sookie. I am so sorry! I had no idea. I will protect you from her. That is why I said I had a contract. Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you." I just start sobbing uncontrollably.

Eric stands and picks me up and takes me into my bedroom. He sits me down on the edge of the bed. He walks over to the dresser and starts going through it. He comes back with a light-blue nightgown that goes down to my knees. He takes off my jeans and T-shirt and slips on my nightgown.

He pulls back my covers, lays me down and puts the covers on me. Then he walks to the other side of the bed and sits taking of his boots. He slowly slides into the bed next to me. He lies on his back pulling me into him and then wraps his arms around me.

We laid there for a long time. One of Eric's hands was stroking my hair and the other was rubbing my back.

"I am here Sookie and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."


	7. Chapter 7

(All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.)

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out there and that it is short. This is my first time writing and I am now having a hard time filling in what I want done.

Chapter 7

Once my tears dried up my mind was going a mile a minute. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. First I thought Bill was just an ass for cheating on me and then he wouldn't leave me alone. Now I know it's because he was sent by some vampire Queen to procure me.

What does this Queen want with me? Am I going to be safe now that Eric told her I was his? Is he going to get into trouble?

Why does she think I'm a fairy? How could I possibly be a fairy? Wouldn't I know if I was a fairy? Does that explain my telepathy? Why vampires think I smell so good?

"Sookie. I'm going to have to leave soon. There is only about an hour till sunrise." He says while still rubbing my back.

I move back to lay my head on my pillow so I can look at him. He has been so sweet laying here with me trying to comfort me. He turns on his side so we are facing each other. I can see the concern in his eyes. It makes my eyes well up and a lone tear escapes.

"Please don't cry anymore."

I lightly chuckle and he quirks up on of his eyebrows.

"You, Eric Northman, bad ass vampire Sheriff do not like to see women cry?"

"I don't like seeing **you** cry. It's very ... disconcerting."

"I'm sorry. This is all too much for me right now." He nods. "Thank you for staying with me. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to leave you either. Do you have a light tight space?" I shake my head.

"No but right now I really wish I did." My eyes start welling up again. Eric looks away for a moment.

"Do you want to come home with me? We can go to my nearest safe house."

"You would let me go home with you?" He nods.

"But I need to tell you I only have one bedroom in this house. There is no food or anything else you might need. I have never had anyone but Pam to my safe houses."

I nod my head. "How much time can you give me to get ready to leave?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok. Let me get dressed real quick and then I pack something to eat. I will be quick."

I ran around the house packing some clothes, bathroom essentials and some food for myself.

"Grab your coat so you don't get cold."

"It's not that cold out there. I think I'll be ok."

"Trust me. You will need it."

I go to grab my coat out of the closet and head out the door with my backpack. As I'm locking my front door I notice Eric's car isn't in the driveway.

"Where's your car? Are we taking my car?" He shakes his head.

"My car isn't here and we are definitely not taking your car. If we did that I don't think we would make it by the time the sun came up."

"Then how are we getting there?"

"We fly."

"Fly? You can fly?" He nods. "Can all vampires fly?" I ask. "No just a few of us can." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I pause. "Don't answer that."

He chuckles. "Come we need to go." He holds his arms out to me. I walk up to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"You promise that you won't let me fall?"

"I promise to not let you fall. Don't be nervous."

I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I squeeze my eyes closed and bury my face in his chest. I feel the wind and I know that we are in the air. .

"Sookie. Look at me." I shake my head. "Trust me. Look at me." I slowly raise my head and look at him. "Now look up." He raises his head up and I do the same.

I look up and see what looks like millions of stars. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. When I fly it is one of things that brings me the most peace."

"I can understand why." I laid my head on Eric's shoulder and looked into the beautiful nights sky. It's so peaceful.

After about 20 minutes I notice that we are starting to descend. I try to look around to see where we are landing but it's too dark for me to see anything.

I hear gravel and realize we have landed. I let go but Eric keeps a hold of me until I'm steady.

"Come. Let's get inside."

"Thank you for trusting me." I smile at him as we walk to the house. It looks like a small log cabin. I don't see anything other houses around.

When we get to the front door Eric presses a panel and scans his thumb print and then enters in a code.

As we walk inside and I take everything in. It all looks like one big room. There is a huge couch when you first walk in, a fire place and then there is a kitchen setup to the left and then patio doors.

I follow Eric to the door I'm assuming is the bedroom. When he opens it there is another thumb scan thing and a keypad. After he scans his thumb print again and puts in the code I hear the hiss of the door open.

"Your very James Bond."

He chuckles. "All my houses have it. It is much easier then carrying a bunch of keys around for all my houses. I can go to which ever house I want this way."

"How many houses do you have?"

"Many. I will tell you about them later. We need to get inside for now. Come." He holds his hand out for me to grab as we descend down a staircase.

"I need to scan your thumb print into the system and give you a code so you can go up above if you want." I nod and follow him looking at everything.

There was a whole other house down here. It was all pretty much one big room except for one door. Big brown comfy looking couches were in front of a entertainment system with a huge tv. Past that there was a door that probably lead to the bedroom. There was big, ornate desk with a laptop on it.

"Why don't you put your food away while I start up the computer."

I walked into the kitchen area and put my food into the frig along side all the True Blood.

"Come over here so I can get you setup. There isn't much time before sunrise. Just put your thumb here . Your code is 092808. Do you remember your code?"

"I can remember it. Where did you pick those numbers from?" He turned his head back to the computer to finish setting everything up.

"It is the date we meet." That is beyond sweet but I don't want to comment on it. At least not yet. "Let me show you the bedroom." He waggled his eyebrows.

I giggle at him and follow him to the bedroom.

"Try putting in your code and scan your thumb print. We will know for sure that it works."

I scan my thumb and put in my code. The light turns green so I guess it worked.

I walk into the bedroom and see the biggest bed I think I have ever seen in my life. The headboard is a dark wood with carvings in it. The sheets are red with a black comforter. All the furniture in the room is of the same dark wood.

"In here is the bathroom and the other door is the closet."

I go into the bathroom and I think it's as big as my bedroom. There's a huge bathtub and the shower looks like it is meant for at least five people. I tend to my human needs, brush my teeth and wash my face. I put on my nightgown from earlier tonight and head back into the bedroom.

When I walk in Eric is on the phone speaking in some foreign language. Once he see's me he gets off the phone. I head over to the other side of the bed and get in.

Eric takes off his shirt and boots. He starts taking off his pants.

"I know you probably normally sleep with no clothes on but do you think you could sleep with something on?"

He chuckles at me and heads over to a dresser to pull something out and heads into the bathroom. When he comes out of the bathroom he is only in black boxer briefs.

Really what was the point in me asking him to put on something if he is just going to wear those underwear. I just stare at him drinking him in.

He is a gorgeous vampire with a Nordic God's body. I scan him from the floor up. Taking in his long muscular legs. Once I get to his boxer briefs that do not leave much the imagination I notice how huge he is. Oh, Lord. I gulp. I move up to the 'V' leading down from his rock hard abs. Finally I'm eyeing his biceps and pecs and I think I'm about to drool at his perfection.

I try to imagine what Eric must have been like when he was human. There could not have been many men around back then that looked like him. He must have been considered a God back in his time.

I must have been staring at him for a little too long because once I look at his face he is smirking at me.

"Do you see something that you like?"

I blush and shake my head as he gets into bed and turns toward me.

"Eric I want to thank you for being there for me tonight and for inviting me into your home. It really means a lot to me."

I lean in to give him a light kiss. He weaves his fingers through my hair and runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I open my mouth to be rewarded with Eric's cool tongue caressing my own. We continue exploring each others mouths for a short time. He sucks on my lower lip and then sighs.

He pulls back from me with a sad look in his eyes. "I only have a couple more minutes till I'm dead to the world. This is not how I pictured the first time I had you in my bed going. I will see you when I rise."

He gives me one last sweet kiss. I roll over on my side exhausted from all the stress of the night. Eric pulls me against his body and wraps his arm around me laying his hand against my stomach.

"Good night Sookie."

"Good night Eric." I say as we both fall asleep for the day.

TBC

Soon there should be some Eric & Sookie Nookie but I am having a real hard time figuring out how I want to write it.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc. I own nothing.

All mistakes are mine.

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. When I started I did not think it would be this hard to write. I knew what I wanted at the beginning but now I am just making it up as I go. Trying to come up writing a sex scene scared me off a little bit.

Last chapter: The Queen calls Eric back and informs him that she sent Bill to procure Sookie and she may be a fairy. Eric tells her that Sookie is his and has a contract for her work and that if she wants Sookie to work for her than she needs to contact him. Sookie is upset and and Eric comforts her. When it is time for him to leave she doesn't want him to and end up going to his nearest safe house with him.

Chapter 8

I woke up to the extreme dark and what felt like a lead weight laying on top of me. Slowly last night starts filtering back to me. Bill was sent to procure me, the Queen of Louisiana wants me and I might be a fairy.

Everything I had with Bill was a lie. I know that I am not still with him but it still hurts to know that he was my first love, the person I gave my virginity to and it meant absolutely nothing to him.

At least I know Eric wasn't in on it. If he was I don't think I would be able to take it. Thinking back to last night and the conversation we had during dinner. That he actually wants a relationship with me and I think he has feeling for me. I can't believe that I am going to try and be in a relationship with him.

He was so sweet with me last night. Comforting me and taking me to one of his houses. He said that he trusts me but I know how important it is for vampires to keep their resting place secret. He put me into the security system here. That takes a lot of trust and I'm in awe that he trusts me so much.

After thinking about all this which seems like it was hours but it was just a couple of minutes. I need to get up and take care of my human needs. Once that is all taken care of I leave the bathroom and leave the light on so I can see inside the bedroom.

I find the keypad and scanner and head out of the bedroom so I can eat some of the food I brought. I just eat a banana and have a bottle of water. I'm not very hungry since I can't stop thinking about the Queen and that I might being a fairy.

I decide that I will just talk to Eric when he gets up. I wonder what he knows about fairies and what I need to do about the Queen.

I decide to go back and lay down with Eric for awhile. Once I lay down I take a few minutes to study his face. He is so beautiful and when he sleeps he looks so peaceful. Finally I push on him to get him to lay on his back and once he's on his back I curl up against him and lay my head on his chest. Just laying here calms me and before I know it I fall asleep.

I wake up with two big arms circling me and Eric's face in my hair.

"Good morning." I say to him.

"Hmmm, good morning Sookie. I could get used to waking up with your warm body next to me when I rise."

"You could, could you?" I snuggle into his chest a little more.

"Sookie, we need to get ready and go to Fangtasia so you can sign a contract. I also know that you probably have questions for me. Let's get the contract signed and sent to the Queen and then I will answer your questions."

I get dressed and have a quick bite to eat and get all my stuff together to leave.

"Your going to need to put your coat on again tonight so you don't get to cold." Eric says to me. "I will drive you home from Fangtasia once we are done there. "

He holds out his arms for me and when I step into his embrace we take off into the air. I lay my head down on Eric's shoulder and just look at the sky. It is so beautiful. Not very many people get this view and I can't believe how lucky I am. If I have to have a vampire Queen after me I'll take what I can get.

I can tell we are almost to Shreveport when I see all the lights of the city. Just a few more minutes and we are touching down in Fangtasia's parking lot.

Once we are inside and I have settled on the couch and Eric is going through paperwork. Pam walks in.

"Sookie how lovely to see you again. Why is my master in such a bad mood tonight? Are you still denying him?"

"It's good to see you too Pam." I'm not going to answer her other questions. I don't know what Eric wants her to know and I really don't want her embarrassing me with her sexual innuendoes. Not tonight.

"Pam we just here to fill out some paperwork that must be sent to the Queen and then I will be taking Sookie home. I need you to take care of the bar tonight."

"Of course. Whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you Pam. That will be all for now. I will fill you in on what's going on later."

"Very well master. I will go back out to the bar now. It was good seeing you Sookie. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too Pam."

"Sookie look over this contract and let me know if you have any questions. I want this sent to the Queen as soon as possible."

I look over the contract he has printed out for me. It states that I will get paid $500 a night that I work for him. If I have to go out of town on a job I will get paid $1500 a night plus wardrobe expenses. All travel will be paid for including food and Eric is to be with me on any out of town work. I may also have someone I trust with me for any jobs locally.

"Eric this is way too much money to pay me but everything else looks fine."

"Sookie I don't think you understand how valuable your services are. I know that you see it as a hindrance to know what people are thinking but for our kind it is very important to have the people that work for us to not have any hidden agenda. I would gladly pay you more but figured you would not except anymore than what I have included."

"I understand that you want people who are are loyal to you but you know that if we are together I will do that for free for you."

"I don't want you to do those things for me for free. What I would really like is for you to work here multiple times and week. You could help find drainers, drug dealers, underage customers and much more. If I had new people I need to hire I would like you to interview them."

"I already have a job. I don't know that I could sit and just listen to all the things people think here. If you need me to read people that you are going to hire then I will be happy to do that." I say as I sign the contract.

"Just think about it Sookie. We would get to see each other more and I would really like that."

"I'll think about it. I really will. We will figure something out where will be able to see each other."

"Let me fax this to the Queen and then I will take you home. On the way you can ask me any questions that you have for me."

After Eric faxes the contract to the Queen he puts the original in his safe we leave for him to take me home.

After we had been on the road for a few minutes I turn my body towards Eric. He glances over to me with a small smile.

"Do you really think the contract is going to be enough for the Queen to leave me alone?"

"Truthfully." I nod. "It should be enough but Sophie Anne is a real bitch and I think she will still try and get you down to New Orleans. That is why I wanted to get the contract faxed to her as soon as possible and set things in motion."

"What I'm I going to do if you don't think she will leave me alone?" I say as tears well up in my eyes.

"There are a couple of things we can do. I think we should wait and see how she takes the contract. I will keep planning. I don't want you to worry. I'm not going to let her take you away."

"Could you get in trouble for trying to help me? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"The only way I will get into trouble is by defying an order from her. We will talk more about what we can do later. I don't think you are going to like your options so that is why I want to wait and I'd rather not talk about them in the confines of the car.

"You don't need to worry about me Sookie. I am much older and stronger than Sophie Anne."

"What do you know about Fairies?"

"I don't know much about them. They are a very secretive race. Vampires cannot be around fairies without draining them dry. Their smell and blood are irresistible to us. They have many different powers but what I do not know. They live in a different realm than us and are know to be extinct here."

"Do you think I'm a fairy? Is that were I got the telepathy from?"

"I don't think telepathy comes from fairies. I don't know if you have any fairy in you. You definitely smell better than most humans and I do believe there is something else in you."

"Have you ever tasted a fairy?"

"I have a very long time ago. There was a war long ago."

"If you tasted my blood again do you think you would know if there was any fairy in it?"

"Possibly. They only other time I have tasted your blood was when it was poisoned."

"Will you taste it for me?"

He looks over at me with his eyebrow quirked up. "I never thought the first time I would tasted your blood without it being poisoned would be for a clinical reason."

"Oh! I doesn't have to be for clinical reason. Just let me know if you do taste it. I really hope the Queen is wrong otherwise every vampire is going to be after me."

"Did Bill every mention your blood?"

"He told me I tasted different but he definitely didn't mention anything about me being a fairy. Do you think he told the Queen I'm a fairy?"

"I certainly hope not. If she thinks your a fairy she will be much harder to deal with."

For the rest of the ride home we are both quiet. We pull up to my house and Eric gets out and has my door open before I can even get my seatbelt undone. We head to my front door when I notice Eric stop.

"What is it? Is it Bill again?" I ask.

"Get back in the car and lock the doors. Stay in there until I come back. Go."

I get in the car and lock the doors as instructed. I watch Eric run off. I see him circle the house and he is gone for a few minutes. I'm startled when Eric gets back in the car and starts driving.

"What's going on?"

"I smelled two different Were scents and they went around your house but that is the only place I smelled them."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means that the Queen sent someone to get you while I was in my daytime rest. She thought she could get you and have you back in New Orleans by the time I rose."

"What am I going to do now?" I say as I start to get a hysterical edge to my voice.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you? Do you trust me?" I nod.

"I am going to take you to my house in Shreveport. I will have Pam get you some food and anything else you need. Then we will talk and figure out what we are going to do next."

"Okay, okay. I trust you to know what is best in this situation."

"Sookie I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you."

"Thank you!" I say as I look out the window and tears silently fall down my face.

"Pam I need you get Sookie food and anything else she needs. She will be staying with me for awhile. I will explain everything to you once you deliver everything."

We drove in silence after that. Eric placed his hand over mine and I laced our fingers together. He didn't remove his hand until we were pulling into a gated neighborhood and had to slow down.

After going through the gate I tried to see what the houses in the neighborhood looked like but it was too dark. Finally we pulled into a very nice looking ranch style home with lights along the driveway and sidewalk. We pulled into the garage where there was a black Escalade and nothing else. It was the cleanest garage I have ever seen.

After going through the security to get into the house I walked into a very modern looking kitchen with all new appliances. We kept walking until we got into the living room. It had big comfy leather couches and chairs, a giant entertainment center with probably the biggest tv I have ever seen, a fireplace with a sword above it and a fur rug below it.

"Please sit down Sookie. I know you are overwhelmed right now but I promise you that you are safe. Pam should be shortly with food for you. I have bedrooms upstairs if you want to stay up there or there are bedrooms downstairs. Downstairs is completely light tight and no one can get down there without being in the security system. I would like you to stay with me but if you feel uncomfortable you can stay in Pam's room or upstairs."

I just sit there for a minute taking it all in. My life used to be so simple and now I'm hiding from the vampire Queen of Louisiana. Never thought I would say that.

"I'll stay wherever you you want me. I don't want to inconvenience you any. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"Sookie I take care of what is mine. You are not an inconvenience. I want you here. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. You are right I am just overwhelmed right now."

Eric pulls me closer and I snuggle up to his side. He lightly runs his hand up and down my arm until Pam arrives.

"Alright I have everything I can think of that our dear sweet Sookie could need for a couple of days. I can get more later. Now we you explain what is going on?"

"Sit down Pam and I will tell you all about it."

I left to go into the kitchen and put away the food while Eric tells Pam what's going on with the Queen. After I put away all the groceries I put a pizza into the oven. There were still a bunch of bags on the counter but I decided to deal with all that later and join Eric and Pam.

"So what are you planning to do about the Queen?" Pam asks Eric.

"We have a few options that I want to discuss with Sookie. I have a feeling she isn't going to like any of them. We are very new in this relationship."

"Relationship? When did that happen? You don't do relationships?"

"Pam." Eric says sternly. "What are your ideas?"

"I don't know. Obviously you don't want to hand her over. Right?" He nods. "Obviously."

"Do you know if she's a fairy?"

"No I don't know. I don't know if I'll even be able to tell after having her blood."

"You haven't had her blood yet? What have you two been doing?"

Eric just glares at her. "You don't want to be King so you are not going to kill Sophie Anne. Although it would be nice to get rid of her."

"No. I don't want to be King. I think I need to talk to Sookie alone about her options. Why don't you go and close Fangtasia and come here first thing tomorrow night. We will finish discussing this then."

"Fine. I'll finish putting away the stuff in the kitchen and then I'll leave. I'll see you tomorrow night. Sookie you do make things so very interesting."

"Come over here Sookie and lets talk. I want to tell you what I think are our options."

I sit on the other side of the couch from him and turn my body towards him. He slides over a little more and holds both my hands in one of his.

"I know that we are very new to this relationship but I want you to know that what I'm going to suggest may sound drastic but I will do any of them for you. I wouldn't suggest them if I didn't want to do them."

I nod. They must be bad if he is putting it like this. I don't think I have ever seen Eric act like this.

"One option is to form a blood bond. To add to that protection would be for us to pledge to each other. Another option is to leave the country but I do not know when we would be able to come back. The last option would be for me to kill the Queen and become King."

"I know you don't want to be the King so that is out." He gives me a small smile. "I don't want to leave the country and never see my friends and family again. Can you explain what a blood bond and pledging are?"

"A blood bond is when a vampire and a human exchange blood three times. Supes would be able to smell that you are mine. If anyone was to try and take you from me, hurt you or drink from you then it would be an offense and it would be my right to kill them. This is permanent and can never be broken. We would be bound together for the rest of you life. You would be able to feel my emotions like I can yours. You would be able to locate me, we could send emotions back and forth to each other. If you were scared then I could try and send calm your way. The stronger we feel for each other and the more exchanges we make then the bond would get stronger. There may be more but this is something rare that vampires normally do not form with humans so there isn't a lot of information."

"So could you make me feel things that are not real? Would you be able to control me?"

"No I will not be able to control you or make you feel things that are not real. I cannot make you dislike someone or make you walk into traffic."

"I thought vampires like their secrecy. I can't imagine you wanting me to feel your emotions. How many times have you had a blood bond with someone?"

He chuckles at this. "You are right vampires do like their secrecy. I have never had a blood bond with anyone before. Vampires do not give out their blood. Before I met you the last person I gave my blood to was Pam. Right now the only humans that have my blood are you and Lafayette. I only gave him my blood to heal him after you found him in the basement."

"Let's not get into talking about Lafayette and the basement. What were you talking about when you said that pledging was extra protection?"

"If we pledge the knife to each other it is the same as being married in the supe community."

"Married! I think it is a little soon to be getting married. I don't know why you would want to be bound to me till I die. You do realize that one day I will die. I am going to get old, gray, wrinkly and saggy. There is no way you could possibly want me when I look like your grandma."

"I agree it is a little soon to be talking marriage. It doesn't have to happen right now. It could wait. As for being bound to you until you die. Maybe one day you will decide that you would like to be turned but that is a discussion for another time. If you decide to remain human then yes you will get old and die but a relationship does not have to be sexual like that."

"I don't know Eric. This is a lot to take in and I can't believe that you would be willing to do these things for me. I need time to think about this. It wouldn't be so difficult if we both loved each other and had been together for a long time. I mean what if we don't work out. I can't imagine loving you and being old and having to see you with younger women and feel you with them."

"I understand you need time to is a very big decision for you to make. Don't worry about when you are older. You don't know what you will be like then but I would never parade women in front of you. I told you I would be faithful to you and I meant it."

"I'm pretty sure when you said you would be in a relationship with me you were not planning on being bound to me for the next 60 or so years. If we don't work out or I decide to not be a vampire having a blood bond would not be very fair to either of us."

"Are you already so sure that we will not make it Sookie? Please just think about it. Think about all your options. I will do whatever you want. I think the serious talk for the night should end. You can eat your pizza, we will watch some tv and try and relax."


	9. Chapter 9

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc. I own nothing.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9

We sat watching TV while I ate my pizza. I kept glancing over at Eric because it certainly didn't seem like he was trying to relax. It looked like he had a million things on his mind. How am I suppose to relax if I can tell he is sitting there trying to come up a way to get me out of all this?

"Eric, you are not relaxing."

"I'm not the one who needs to relax. I don't want you to be stressed out anymore than you need to be. I have given you a lot to think about tonight."

"How long is it before dawn?"

"Just a couple of hours. I know you are tired." He sighs. "How about I show you to where you will be sleeping?" I nod and follow him.

We walked into what looked like the master bedroom and then into the closet. His closet was larger than my bedroom and filled with clothing. On the back wall of the closet he opened up the security panel. Once he put in his code and scanned his fingerprint the door hissed open. He held out his hand for me.

"The security code I gave you last night and your fingerprint will work here so if you want to come upstairs during the day you can."

It was like there was a whole other house down here. The furniture was all very big, dark and comfy looking. It looked very much like Eric.

"Your downstairs is just as beautiful as your upstairs. It is very you."

He turned to look at me with a smirk. "Thank you, Pam does not like it but if it was up to her everything would probably be pink and ridiculously girlie. I'll have to show you her room sometime."

We walked until we came to his bedroom door. "Why don't you try using your security code to make sure it works. I would hate for you to be stuck if you didn't want to be."

After I went through all the security his door opened and it had to have been at least three inches of steel. He definitely took his security very seriously.

"The bedrooms down here are lined with iron and silver in the doors and walls. No one can break in. You will be very safe. I don't want you to worry."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. I really appreciate it. I feel very safe with you." I say and gave him a small smile. He gave me a nod and ushered me into the bedroom.

After turning on a small light I finally got to see what Eric's bedroom looks like. The main focal point was the biggest bed I have ever seen. All the furniture is a very dark wood.

"In here is the bathroom if you want to get cleaned up before you go to bed. I will leave you to get some rest and see you tomorrow night."

"Wait! Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? Unless you have other things you have to be doing."

"I can stay if you want me to. Go get ready for bed."

After taking care of my human needs and brushing my teeth I realized I didn't have anything to sleep in. I don't even know if Pam brought me anything like that. I figured I would ask Eric if I could borrow a shirt from him.

"Eric do you think I could borrow a shirt to sleep in?" I say as I step out of the bathroom.

He walked into his closet and came out with a black t-shirt with Fangtasia written on the front in red letters.

"Thank you." I walked back into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes and into Eric's t-shirt. I will have to go upstairs tomorrow to see what all Pam brought me. When I walk into the room Eric is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. I walk to the other side of the bed and get in.

"If you have important stuff you have to do you don't have to stay with me."

He smiles at me and sits his phone on the night stand on his side of the bed and then takes off his boots. He stands up and takes them into the closet.

"I was just checking my email. I'm done with my work for tonight. I can stay with you." He says while sliding into bed.

We both laid on our backs for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling.

"Are you uncomfortable sleeping in here with me?" Eric asks me.

"No. I don't know. I was just thinking about everything. It's all just a lot to take in. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just leave by myself. I appreciate your offer but all these things are just too much for you to take on. I never wanted to put you or anyone else in this position." I say as tears well up in my eyes.

"Come here." He says as we move closer together and I lay my head down on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I know this is a hard decision but I told you that I will do anything you want me to do. I'm not going to let the Queen or anybody else take you."

"Why are willing to do so much for me?" I ask. He pulls back a little so he can look down at me.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I ... I ... I care about you." He says as he tightens his arms around me. No longer looking at me.

I stretched up and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I never thought I would say this but I care about you too, Eric Northman."

The next thing I knew Eric was hovering above me. He had a slight smirk on his face when he lowered his head down and gently kissed me. I never thought a 1000 year old vampire could be so sweet and gentle. After a few minutes our kisses were becoming more passionate and our hands started to wander.

I was moving my hands all over his back, running my hands over his broad shoulders and feeling all his muscles while his hands were rubbing up my arms and sides. When I finally needed to breath his kisses trailed down my neck. I reached down to take off his shirt and he sat up and helped me remove it. All I could do was stare for a minute.

Eric Northman has the body of Adonis. I have never seen a more perfect chest and abs. I ran my hands over the fine muscles of his stomach and trailed them up to to his pecs. I sat up and kissed one of his nipples and then took into my mouth.

"Bite it just a little." He tells me and when I do he lets out a moan that makes my panties even wetter. I switch to the other side and then work my way up his neck and then back to his mouth.

He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let him in. I don't think it is possible to ever get tired of kissing this man. Our tongues battle for dominance and his hands go to pull off my shirt.

Once my shirt is off Eric's hands move to my knead my breast and pluck my nipples.

"You have the most beautiful breast I have ever seen." He stares at them in wonder.

His kisses trail down my neck to my breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. My other nipple is getting plucked and rolled with his fingers. It feels so good. I moan and arch my back up to meet him.

His kisses start trailing down to my stomach and then he continues with open mouth kisses down to my panties. He hooks his fingers into my panties and pulls them off.

I have never felt this before. Bill never did this before and while it feels so wonderful I'm nervous. He's licking up my leg and leaving open mouth kisses when he gets to my core I tense up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Sookie, why are you so nervous? Do you want me to stop?"

"I just don't know what I'm doing. I have never done this before. I'm nervous. I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know what you were getting yourself into."

"I know you do not have a lot of experience and that is okay with me. I'm trying to give you pleasure. Just relax. If you want me to stop I will."

"Okay. Show me what you got."

He smirks and buries his head between my thighs. Then I feel his tongue lick me from my entrance to my clit.

"Oh my God, Eric! That feels so good." I shout. I feel him smile against me. He inserts first one finger then another. His tongue and fingers find the perfect rhythm and it doesn't take long before I feel the warmth of my orgasm take over me. I'm moaning and writhing all over the place. I shout "Eric!" when my orgasm washes over me.

Once I'm finally coming down he starts kissing back up me. When he kisses me I can taste myself on his lips.

I run my hands down his chest to his pants. I fumble trying to undo the button and zipper.

"I need help here." I giggle. "You have to many clothes on."

He stands up and rips his pants off and then I see him in all his naked glory. My eyes scan his body but when they reach his gracious plenty. It's huge. I know I haven't seen many but I know he is above average, above large.

"I don't think that thing is going to fit inside of me."

He smirks as he crawls back up the bed towards me. "It will fit don't worry. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you. I was not expecting this tonight."

"I want to do this. I'm just worried it's going to hurt."

"It's not going to hurt. We will take it slow. If you want to stop at any time we will. Just relax."

I nod and put my hands on his face and pull him down to me. "Kiss me."

His lips press against mine and we smile. "Tell me you want this. I need you to tell me that you want this. That you want me."

"I want you. I want this." I say with a big smile on my face.

He smashes his lips to mine and rubs his G.P. along my slit a few times and then pressed the tip against my entrance. His kisses moved to be the most sensual thing I have have ever experienced as he pushes his way slowly in. How many different ways can this man kiss?

Once he is all the way in he stills and looks me in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, please keep going." I say as I smile at him.

He leans down to kiss me when I thrust my hips up. He moves in and out of me slowly while kissing me. I run my hands down to his glorious ass and push him in as deep as he can go as I meet him thrust for thrust.

We pick up speed and he trails kisses down my neck and then takes my nipple in his mouth. "I'm so close, Eric. So close."

He snakes his hand down between us and his thumb moves to my clit rubbing in a quick rhythm. I felt my orgasm building and building.

"Oh God Eric! Don't stop!" When my orgasm washes over me I shout his name over and over. He keeps moving for a few more thrust when I feel him tense up and groan out my name.

"Detta är bäst. Detta är rätt." He says as he leans down to kiss me. He supports his body on his elbows and nuzzles my neck for a few minutes before he moves over to the side and brings me with him.

While I try and catch my breath Eric rubs my back while I lay my head on his chest. When I finally get my breathing under control again I ask him. "What was that you said there at the end? Was that Swedish?"

His hand stills on my back. "It is Swedish."

"What did you say?"

He wraps both arms around me and squeezes. "I said this is best. This is right."

"It was pretty good."

"Pretty good? Is that all is was?" He smirks.

"Are you fishing?" I giggle. "I never thought you would need a compliment. As you know I've only been with Bill and I'm sure you will love this. You are the best I've ever had. It was great!"

He just smirks at me. "Was that the true Eric Northman experience?" I ask as I roll over to lay my head on his shoulder and look up at him.

He raises his eyebrow up at me. "That was the true Sookie Stackhouse experience."

"Really and what is that experience."

"Sookie." He says and looks up at the ceiling. "This is not easy for me. I'm not used opening up to anyone or talking about feelings."

"I understand. I'm sure that it is hard to change or do something different after 1000 years." I say as I wrap my arm around his stomach and give him a little squeeze.

"I have never had sex with someone I care about. Ever. So yes I wanted to make sure it was good for you. That I didn't hurt you or that you regret it."

I roll on top of him and look into his eyes. "Of course I don't regret it. You asked me. I told you I wanted it. You were right. You didn't hurt me. I never thought sex with you would ever be anything like that."

"Like what?" He asks.

"I don't know. It wasn't fast vampire sex. It was nice, slow and sweet. Kind of like I used to think you were an asshole but now I get to see this side of you."

"I'm still an asshole Sookie and only you get to see this side of me. You know I'm going to need go to Fangtasia this week. I will have to treat you differently and you can't fight with me in front of anyone. I can't look weak. Especially now."

"I know. I don't want you to look weak. We don't fight that much now do we?"

"No, we haven't been fighting. I'm just worried that your feelings will get hurt by something that I do. Something that I don't want to do but need to do in front of other vampires and then you will try and fight with me."

"I understand. I really do."

"Not that I want to pressure you but if we had a blood bond and we were in a situation you would know what I was feeling. I could send you caution or calm but I know you are smart and you will not over react to situations." He says and then smiles at me.

"Thank you. I will try my best to not over react. I want you to know that I'm really thinking about the blood bond."

"I know you are and if you have any questions then you can ask me and I will try and answer the best I can."

"I know you will. Thank you." I say and lean down and kiss him.

I sit up and start to grind my self against him. Eric's hands go to my breasts and start to knead them.

I rise up and impale myself on him and we both groan. I start to rock back and forth. Eric sits up to kiss my neck and move down to suck on my nipples.

"That feels so good Eric." He moves his hands to my hips to help me move faster. I call out his name when my orgasm washes over me.

The next thing I know I'm on my back with Eric pumping into me quickly. I feel Eric tense up right as my feel my second orgasm building up in me. He growls out when I feel him explode in me. His hand moves down to rub my clit rubbing fast circles. I dig my nails into his back and yell his name over and over and my orgasm over takes me.

Eric pulls out and I immediately feel the lose of connection. He rolls off and then lays his head on my chest. As I catch my breath I run my fingers through his hair.

After we lay there for a little while. Eric gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth and cleans me up.

Once he gets back into bed I snuggle up to his side. I lay my head on his chest while he runs his fingers through my hair putting me to sleep.

"Good night Eric." I say as I yawn and kiss his chest right above his heart.

"Good night." He says and kisses the top of my head.

I fall asleep in Eric's arms with him lulling me to sleep running his fingers through my hair.

I hope I did okay. This was my first time writing a sex scene and was a very difficult chapter for me.

All mistakes are my own. Thank for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris (Although right now I don't think she deserves them), HBO, Alan Ball, etc. I own nothing.

All mistakes are mine.

I don't know if any of my readers have heard the spoilers for the the last book Dead Ever After but I wanted to find out because I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what happened and I was right. So I will not be reading the book sadly!

Chapter 10

I woke up to a big, strong, dead Viking pinning me down. I thought back to last night to Eric and I having sex. I knew we would one day of course. That's what you are suppose to do with your boyfriend but so much has been going on. What I definitely wasn't expecting was for slow and sweet he was and that he didn't bite me. I'm glad that I get to see this side to him that no one else gets to see. Who would have thought that underneath it all Eric Northman has a soft side.

After wiggling my way out from under Eric I headed to the bathroom to take care of my morning routine. I decided that I needed to call Sam and let him know that I wouldn't be able to work. I figure I should give him some notice so he can find someone to work my shift tonight.

I head upstairs to retrieve my phone and to get my coffee going. Once I had drank a cup of coffee and had a little bit breakfast I called Sam. It only rang a couple of time before Terri picked up the phone.

"Merlotte's." Terri answered.

"Hey, Terri! It's Sookie. Is Sam there I need to speak to him?"

"Yeah, he just got done with a delivery. Let me go get him."

"Thank you! I'll talk to you soon." It took Sam a couple of minutes before he answered.

"Hey Chere! How's it going?"

"Hey Sam! That's kind of why I am calling you. I'm kind of in some trouble and I don't know when I will be able to come back to work. I'm safe where I am at so you don't need to worry about me."

"What the hell? What kind of trouble are you in that you can't come into work? You know that I could protect you don't you?"

"I don't really want to get into with you right now. I know that you would try and protect me but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I just wanted to let you know so hopefully you can find someone to fill in for me and until further notice not to put me on the schedule."

"Does this have anything to do with the vampires? What have you got yourself into now?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. This was not my doing. I did not try and get myself into any trouble Sam Merlotte!"

"Why can't you talk to me about this? I want to help you."

"I know you do Sam but it isn't something I want to talk about over the phone. I will try and come in real soon and talk to you about it."

"I guess that is all I can ask for. So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah Sam I'll try and come by in a couple of days. I should go now. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

With that out of the way I need to find something to do with my time until Eric gets up. I think I'll explore his house and then take a shower and be ready when he wakes up.

Eric definitely has a beautiful home and it is very manly but totally Eric. In his office there are bookshelves with books in many languages all over the place. I will definitely be spending time in there while I'm here.

When I went to look outside and it was just so amazing. A beautiful flower garden that smells absolutely wonderful and a large pool with hot tub. I wonder if it is heated. It probably is since it doesn't have a cover on it. I'm sure I can convince Eric to go swimming with me one night.

After taking one last look at Eric's gorgeous backyard where I hope to spend more time I head inside. I'm sure Eric will need to go to work. I know he is busy and I have kept him from work already for a couple of nights.

I take bags of clothing and everything Pam got me downstairs so I could take a shower and get ready. Looking through the bags it looks like Pam bought the most expensive products that I know of. I guess it will be interesting to see if they are any better then the stuff I get at Walmart.

I turn on the shower and put all my products in there that I will need and sit an outfit out on the counter. I do have to say that I love this shower. I have never showered with some many showerheads but it is really great.

I had just finished rinsing out the shampoo from my hair when all of a sudden I felt big, strong hands grasp me from behind. I just about jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my God Eric! You just about gave me a heart attack. Please don't do that." I say as I turn around to look at Eric.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I've just never woke up and had someone in my shower. I got excited."

I look down a his strained erection. "Yes, I can see how excited you are." I give him a little smirk and then take it in my hands and start to slowly stroke him. He leans his head back a little and groans.

"If I have this to look forward to every time I find you in my shower you better get used to me sneaking up on you in the shower." He says and then leans down and gives me a toe curling kiss that leaves me breathless.

The next thing I know Eric grabs me up by my tights and pushes me up against the wall of the shower. He's kissing down my neck and I feel him run his fingers through my folds and then enter me with two fingers.

"You are so wet. Is that all for me?" He asks as he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

"All for you! Please I need you now!" I pant out.

His fingers leave me and then he thrusts into me in one deep thrust while crushing his lips to mine. He is thrusting hard and deep and his grip on my hips will probably leave bruises but it feels so good I don't want him to stop.

"I'm so close! I'm so close" I tell him. He thrusts into me two more times and I go tumbling over the edge. I yell his name out and bite his shoulder which sends Eric over the edge right after me.

He stands there holding me for a minute while I catch my breath. Eric leans down and gives me the sweetest kiss before sitting down on my feet.

"That was just ... Wow!" I giggle.

He just chuckles. "I would say wow just about covers it."

I lean head on Eric's chest and he puts his arms around me while I try and get my heart and breathing under control.

"Let me wash you. I seem to have gotten you all dirty." He smirks at me.

We take our time washing each other. Paying extra attention to certain areas more than others. Once we are ready to get out of the shower we are both squeaky clean. Eric gets out of the shower first and wraps a towel around his waist and then wraps me up in a nice fluffy towel.

While I'm drying off I decide to see what we are going to be doing tonight. "Do you need to go work tonight?" I ask.

"I do. I have some paperwork that I have to do and I need to spend some time on the throne or Pam will kill me. I hope that you will come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you. I talked to Sam today and I didn't want to tell him what was going on over the phone. I told him I would try and come see in a day or two and talk to him. I was wondering if it is not too late when we are done at Fangtasia if we could go there so I can talk to him."

Nodding he tells me. "If we do not have time tonight then we will go tomorrow. When we get to Fangtasia to can either join me in my office till I have to sit on the throne or you can sit out in the bar."

"How long do you think your paperwork will take you?"

"Probably half an hour to an hour tops."

"I'll just sit out in the bar so you can get your paperwork done. Do you want me read people for you?"

"That is entirely up to you. I would like to try but if it is too much for you then you do not have to. You can sit in my booth and alert Pam to whatever you find until I come out."

"I can do that. Maybe while I'm here this week you can bring in some of your other employees for me to read. That way I at least will feel uselessful."

"Sookie. You do not have to do that. I enjoy having you here. If you want to read my employees that is fine. I understand that you are used to keeping busy but I will pay you for your time."

"You don't need to pay me. It's just too much money and I want to help you."

"How about we compromise? I will pay you $100 an hour tonight and if you read my employees on the other nights I will still pay you the $500 a night."

"I don't know about that. I could read for over five hours tonight and make more than $500."

"I only plan on being there for about two hours. I will happily pay you $500 a night like our contracts says. I would be much happier if you let me pay you more."

"It's all too much Eric. I don't think I should get that much money for something I have no control over."

"You will be doing me a great service. You don't understand how helpful you could be and possibly save me lots of money. How about we talk about how much money I will pay you once you have done the job for a night and you can see how useful you are?"

"That's fine we can discuss is later after you find out that I'm not that useful. I need to blow dry my hair and put a little makeup on and then I'll be ready to go. Is this outfit alright with you?"

"Of course your outfit is fine. You look very nice tonight. Why are you asking about your outfit?"

"It's just not what people normally wear into your bar so I thought I would ask."

"You can wear whatever you want. I don't want you to look like everyone else at the bar. I am not interested in them. None of them are unique like you."

I give him a big smile while I walk over to him and reach up on my tippy toes to kiss him quickly before I finish getting ready. Once I'm already I head upstairs where I find Eric drinking a True Blood.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I say to him as I gather my purse and phone.

Once we are in his Corvette driving at the speed of light towards Fangtasia I decide to ask him about not feeding from me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." He says.

"Last night when we had sex you didn't bite me. Why?" I see him glance over at me.

"That is not what last night was about."

"Okay but you didn't bite me tonight either." He just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Bill always bit me when we had sex. I thought that vampires always bite whoever they have sex with."

"We do not have to bite who we have sex with just like we can feed from someone and not have sex with them."

"Have you been feeding off of anyone?" I ask almost afraid of the answer. I know that he said he wouldn't when we had our talk but he hasn't feed from me.

"No. I haven't feed off of anyone in awhile. I told you that I would not. I am a very old vampire and I don't need to feed very often."

"When was the last time you feed off of anyone?"

"Right before Dallas."

"That's been a long time. How often do you need to feed?"

"Once every two to three weeks is how often I need to feed. Normally I would feed every other day."

"Do you not want to feed from me?" I have to ask since he didn't bite me last night or tonight. It has been a long time from him.

"Of course I want to! I told you before that I would never make you feed me though. I am fine drinking from bagged blood and an occasional True Blood. I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to feed you. " I blush. "You are taking care of me and I would like to take care of you. I want you to. I thought there was something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong. I just didn't want to pressure you. Just like I was not expecting sex last night. I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"You are a very sweet man Eric Northman." I smile at him.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me sweet. Don't tell anyone. I can't let it get out." He smirks at me.

"I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me." I laugh at him.

It only took another couple of minutes until we were at Fangtasia. When we walked into the back door for employees Pam was waiting for us.

"Pam show Sookie to my booth. She is going to be reading people so keep a look out in case she needs to tell you anything. I will be out to sit on the throne once I am done with my paperwork." He leans down a kisses the top of my head and heads into his office.

I follow Pam out into the bar where she shows me to Erics booth. When I sit down I notice Pam giving me a look.

"What's with the look Pam?" I ask her.

"What's going on with you and my Master?"

"Don't you think you should ask him?"

"He would not tell me. Last night he was upset for most of the night and then very happy and the night before he was very distressed. So I'm asking you."

"I couldn't tell you Pam. I don't know what is causing what you are getting from him."

"You know. You have been with him. What were you doing?"

"Well last night he found the scent of some Were's at my house. So we went back to his house. You know this. He gave me some options for protection. The night before that is when we found out the Queen sent Bill to procure me. That's really all I know."

"The Queen sent Bill? Interesting. Well my Master is happy again tonight. It is very good. He has not been happy in a long time. I don't know if he has ever been this happy."

"Really?" I ask. Could I be making him that happy?

"Yes. Really. I will be by the bar. Let me know if you need anything."

After just a minute of Pam leaving the booth Ginger comes over to take my order.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

"I will have one of those Vampire Kiss drinks that I have had here before. They are very good."

"Sure thing. I be back with it in just a few minutes."

I decided that I should get to work. I lowered my shields and listened in to everyone around me.

During the time Eric was in his office doing paperwork I sipped my drink and found a few underage kids and a drug dealer. Pam got rid of the underage kids by scaring the crap of them and glamoured the drug dealer.

Once Eric came out most of the peoples thoughts were about having sex with him. One girls thoughts though were definitely because she had been with him before. I tried not to let it bother me. I know that Eric has been with others before me but it was hard.

I wonder if he is going to pick me tonight.

I haven't seen him pick anyone since the last time he was with me.

Maybe he only wants me. He doesn't want any others.

I bet I get him to take me home.

Maybe I should go up to him. Let him know that I'm interested.

I watch her as she decides if she should try and get his attention. This is definitely not part of the job that I like.

I notice Eric look over at me with a raised eyebrow. I'm sure he is sensing my frustration. I wonder how many of these women he has slept with that are here now.

Little Miss Fangbanger walks up into front of the dais. Eric doesn't even notice. He is just messing around on his phone. I wonder what he does on his phone while he is up there. He can't possibly be answering emails for an hour or more.

I watch as Miss Fangbanger tries to reach up to touch Eric's leg. He lowers his phone and just glares at her. She looks scared but still isn't giving up.

"Hey baby! I thought I would see if you were interested in going back to your office or maybe somewhere else." I hear her say to Eric. I cannot believe she said that to him with him glaring out her like that. Does he always glare at the fangbangers like that and then go fuck them?

I watch as Eric leans forward glaring at her. "I do not want to go anywhere with you. Do not come back to my bar. Now go." With that he leans back but she does not get the picture.

"Come on baby. Don't you want to have some fun? I noticed you haven't been taking anyone else back to your office since you've had me. I can show you a real good time."

Eric stands up towering over her then gets right in her face. Fangs down. "Did you not just hear me? I said to leave my bar and to never come back. I DO NOT want you! Get out of my face NOW!"

Little Miss Fangbanger scurries out of the bar as fast as she can. I see Pam over at the bar with an amused expression on her face. She just loves to scare the vermin.

I look over at Eric and he is already looking at me. I can't tell what he is feeling. He just has his stone cold face on. I just turn back to look at the crowd and see if I can find any more trouble.

It was only about another 30 minutes before Eric rose off his throne and came over to the booth. He extended his hand out to me. I took it and we walked out of the bar.

We were just getting on the highway to head to Bon Temps when he finally spoke. He seemed really mad so I had just kept quiet and thought about what I would say to Sam when I saw him.

"Are you going to talk to me Sookie?" He asks looking over at me.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about? I found one drug dealer and a few underage customers. That was it. No drainers or FOTS."

"That was not what I thought you would want to talk about. I thought you might want to talk about the fangbanger that propositioned herself to me."

"Well, she thought you must really like her because she hasn't seen you taking anyone else back to you office. She thought maybe you would take her home or somewhere else."

"I don't want to know what she was thinking about. I want to know what you are thinking. I ... I ... I don't know. I didn't like that you ... I don't know Sookie. I'm sorry for the situation."

"Well it wasn't fun reading her thoughts before she tried to get your attention. I didn't enjoy watching the replay of you having sex with her. I didn't enjoy all the people imagining sex with you but reliving it certainly wasn't fun. But it's not like I thought you were a virgin before. It just sucks to have to watch it in someone else's mind."

"There shouldn't be anyone else for you to read that from."

"How can that be? Was she like your main fuck or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. Normally I would just glamour anyone I fucked or feed from but I was sloppy with her. It was right before Dallas and I was worried about Godric. So there should be no others."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better. You certainly were not nice to her when you had sex."

"No I was not. Does that scare you?"

"If I had saw that before we had sex most probably but I know you can be different. Is that how you want to have sex with me?"

"No! No! I would never treat you like that! I really wish you didn't have to see that."

"Why did you treat her like that? Is that how you treated all the people you had sex with?"

"Not all but most. It is hard for me to explain. I'm a vampire and I never cared about the women I was with but they did enjoy it. I would never treat you like that. You know that I care about you. I will always treat you with respect."

I really didn't know what to say. I wish I hadn't seen Eric in her memories. When I thought about what sex with Eric would be like it was pretty much like what I saw. I mean it was kind of like watching your boyfriend in a porn. No one wants to watch their boyfriend having sex with someone else especially when they just had sex for the first time the night before.

Eric brought me out of all my thinking. "Are you sure you want to go see Sam tonight?"

"I do. I want to get this over with. Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can."

"Can I tell Sam everything? I think it will be much easier if I can just tell him everything."

I look over at Eric and he's got that damn eyebrow quirked up. "You can tell him anything you want. I just asking that you do not tell him where I live."

"I would never tell him or anyone where you live. I would hope you know that. I know that you hold all your resting place very sacred."

He just nods. We didn't speak for the rest of the way. I don't know what he was thinking but I was just hoping things go well with Sam.

Once we got to Merlotte's I turned to look at Eric. "Could you just stay in the car while I go and talk to Sam?"

"If that is what you want." He shrugs.

"Thank you. I will right back." I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When I walked in Sam was at the bar. He gave me a big smile.

"Hey Chere! Do you want to come back to my office?" I nod and we head back to his office. Once we sit down Sam says. "So can you tell me what's going on now?"

"I found out the other night that Bill is working for the Queen of Louisiana as her procurer. He was sent for me. So I signed a contract to work for Eric and he sent it to the Queen to hold her off. After signing the contract Eric brought me home and when we got out he smelled two different Were scents outside my home. He didn't recognize them. So we left and I'm staying with him until we get this cleared up."

I look up to see Sam's reaction and his face was so red. He looked like he was about ready to blow up.

"What the hell are you thinking? I told you to stay away from all the damn vampires."

"This is not my fault. The Queen sent Bill here. I didn't seek him out. I don't know how she found about me but this is not my fault."

"Now you are even deeper in with the vampires and your staying with Eric. You know I could protect you. Why didn't you come to me?"

"How are you going to protect me from the Queen? You can't take out a bunch of vampires. None of this is my fault and I'm sorry that you don't like Eric but he is protecting me. He knows what he is doing."

"You can't trust Eric Northman. He is just using you. I just don't want to see you get hurt any further."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I want you to know that Eric and I are seeing each other now."

"No! I can't let you do that. I'm your friend and you need to get away from him and from all the vampires."

"That's not going to happen Sam! I really like Eric. I'm sorry you feel like that."

"How can you like him? He is evil, cruel and ruthless. He is just going to use you. Once he gets tired of you he is just going to toss you away."

"He is not evil. Just because he is a vampire does not make him evil. If that was the case then I could say that your evil since your a shifter."

"How can you say that Sookie? I did not ask to be like this!"

"And guess what Eric ask to be a vampire!" I stand up because I see that this is going nowhere.

"Where are you going? You can't leave. Stay here and I'll take care of you and keep you safe."

"I'm leaving! I'll let you know when I can come back." I start to head to the door. When Sam grabs my arm.

"Your not going anywhere!"

"I'm leaving Sam. I'm sorry." I say while trying to pull my arm out of his grip. "You need to let go of my arm."

"I'm just trying to help you out but if you leave then don't come back."

"If that's how you feel then fine I quit." I say as the tears start to fall down my cheeks. "Now let go of me!" I rip my arm of his grip and rushed out his office.

When I crossed over the threshold of Sam's office I ran straight into a black cotton, hard chest. I looked up to see Eric's face and he looked pissed. I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"Can we please just go?" I ask Eric.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asks with concern etched all over his face.

"I'm fine. Let's just please go home." He wipes some tears from my face with the pads of his thumbs and nods.

Putting one arm around my shoulders he says "Let's go home."

I hope there are not too many mistakes. I wanted to get this out and I'm so tired. So I don't know how well my editing went. I'm going to try and get a new chapter out every Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 11

Eric helped me get into the car and was around his side and starting the car before I could even blink.

"Sookie" Eric says "Can you tell me what happened in there with Sam?"

"It was just his standard bullshit about how I need to stay away from vampires and I told him that you were going to protect me and that we are together. It didn't like that very much. He told me he wasn't going to let me leave. We fought. He told me if I left then I shouldn't come back so I quit." I say to him as I look out the window.

"Did he hurt you?" Eric says with anger in his voice.

"He grabbed my arm to stop me but it didn't hurt."

"Are you sure you are not just telling me that so I don't go and kill him? You were very upset."

"I'm sure and yes I was upset. He was trying to tell me you were evil because you are a vampire. I told him if that was the case then the same could be said for him since he is a shifter. He didn't like that very much."

"I would say not." He chuckles.

I turn to give him a small smile. Eric reaches over and wipes away the tears on my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't like to see you cry." He says.

"I know. I'm sorry. That is not how I expected my talk with Sam to go. He knows he cannot protect me from a bunch of vampires. If he really cared he would be happy that you are protecting me."

"He is just acting this way because he is interested in you and because he hates vampires."

"He was my boss and friend. I would never date Sam."

"I hope that isn't your rule. Not dating your bosses." He smirks at me.

"It is."

"I thought you were going to work for me some." He looks like he could pout.

"I am."

"How is that going to work if you won't date your boss?"

"I guess I'll just have to make another rule stating that I can date my boss if he is super hot and sexy." I giggle.

"You think I'm hot and sexy? I would definitely agree with the sexy but not the hot part."

"Could your ego be any bigger?" I laugh.

"We can always try." He smirks at me.

"So what did you do today, lover?"

"Lover?" I ask. "I explored your house. Do you mind if I read some of your books that you have in your office?"

"You can read whatever you want. Nothing is off limits to you."

"How many languages do you speak? There were books in there that looked like they were from a bunch of different languages."

"I speak twenty-five different ones and a few dead languages. No one speaks Old Norse my language I grew up using as a human and Godric taught me a couple others."

"That is amazing! Maybe someday you can teach me a language. Maybe Old Norse or Swedish."

"You would want to learn my language?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a part of you and I would like to learn more about you."

"Then it would be my pleasure to teach you."

"Does it bother you to talk about your human life?"

"It does and it doesn't. It is not that I am bothered by remembering when I was human because I am a vampire like Compton. I will tell you someday more about it but now is not the time."

"That's fine." I don't want to upset him. I know it can be a real touchy subject for some vampires.

"This is not the setting in which I would want to talk about it and I do not want to make the night any worse. We will talk about it some other time. I like that you want to know more about me. No one has ever been interested before."

"I want to know anything that you will tell me." I say giving him a smile. "Hey! You didn't tell me that you have a pool. Do you ever use it?"

"I don't use it very often. Only a handful of times."

"Really? You should definitely use it more often. Will you go swimming with me one night?"

"It would be an honor to go swimming with you. If you are at my house I will definitely use it more." He says waggling his eyebrows.

I laugh at him. "How long have you lived in that house? How many do you have in the area?"

"I have living in that house for ten years and it is my prime residence. I have three other houses in the area besides the cabin I took you to. The house we are now at is my most secure and cannot be traced back to me."

We were quiet for the rest of the way home. I couldn't believe how badly my meeting with Sam went. I really thought he was a true friend. Plus I had to worry about the Queen and losing my job at Merlotte's.

I know working for Eric I will be making plenty of money but what am I gonna do with my free time. I can't just sit around all the time.

Once we pulled into the garage Eric turned to look at me. "What have you been thinking about so hard over there our whole way home?"

"I've just been thinking about Sam's reaction, how I quit, what to do about the Queen. You know what ever girl thinks about it." I smile at him.

"Let's go inside and we can sit down and talk or we can go swimming. Whichever you prefer. Although we do need to figure out what you want to do."

We went inside the house and I made myself a little snack of apple with caramel sauce. After fixing my snack we sat down in the dining room. I didn't want to get the living room or anywhere else and get it sticky with caramel. I don't think Eric would appreciate that very much.

"I'm sorry the shifter reacted so badly. Maybe if you give him time he will calm down and see that he overreacted."

"It doesn't matter. A true friend wouldn't act like that. He should be happy that you are protecting me. Instead he goes on about you being evil. I know you are no no saint but you treat me better than most. What I am going to do? I quit. I know I can work for you but that is a long drive to make all the time. What am I supposed to do all day?"

"We will figure something out. I would think you would be happy with one job that pays good."

"I am. I'm just worried about being bored during the day. I guess if I keep staying awake during vampire hours I won't have to worry about it."

"I would very much like it if you kept more vampire hours." He smirks.

"I'm sure you would." I giggle. "As for the Queen thing. I'm still thinking about it. I know I need to decide. I just hate putting you in this position."

"Like I already told you. I am willing to do any of them. Do what is best for you. Don't worry about me. I should not affect your decision."

"How can you say that? Of course it affects you. You will be bound to me until the day I die. What happens if we don't work out then hate each other. Would you want to be tied to me for the next 60 years if that happened? What happens when I'm old, wrinkly and gray? Your not going to be attracted to me then. If I'm around I would not want to see you with other women."

"Sookie" he sighs. "I'm not going to get tired of you. In all of my existence have never had feeling for anyone. So that makes you very special. I would never disrespect you by cheating on you. If for some reason down the road you wanted to leave me and have a family then I would let you go if that is what you really wanted.

"All this is very intense for a new relationship. It would be much easier if we had been together for a lot longer. As for you getting older well maybe someday you would want to become a vampire. Also if you take my blood regularly then you will age much slower and with you being part fairy who knows how long you will be young. Even if you do grow old and gray I am not that shallow. You're just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I will not forget that after spending the next 60 years with you.

"You need to think of this as we will work out and love each other and be happy. Are you already getting tired of me?"

"Of course I'm not getting tired of you. You are right though I should look at the situation like you said. We will be happy and I'm very luck to have you." I give him a big smile.

"Of course you are lucky to have me." He says with a smirk. "Do you have any questions for me? I am willing to answer anything you have to ask me."

"I don't really have any questions about my options. I pretty much know what I want to do."

"I am glad you are close to a decision. I don't want to pressure you but I want to make you as safe as possible, as soon as possible."

"I know and thank you for not pressuring me. Just give me a little more time. I think I just need tonight. You will have your answer by tomorrow. I promise."

"So what do you want to do now? Do you want to go swimming?" He says with a smirk.

"We can go swimming but I don't have a swim suit." I say.

"We don't need swim suits to get into the pool. I don't even own one."

"I don't doubt that. What if the neighbors see us? You may be fine running around naked but I don't want other people to see me."

"I don't want others to see you naked either. You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you. My neighbors cannot see into the backyard and if anyone even tries they are very stupid if they know who lives here."

"If you say that no one will be able to see us then let's go enjoy the pool. I'm going to go into the bathroom and take care of my human needs, get undress and I will bring out some towels for us also."

"I will meet you out there unless you need me for anything."

"I will be fine on my own. Thank you though. I will see you out there in just a few minutes."

I head in the bathroom to take care of my human needs and quickly get undressed. I will be so mad if anyone sees us but I know that Eric will take care of the anyone who tries.

I walk out into the backyard but I don't see Eric anywhere. I look into the pool and see him swimming back and forth at almost vampire speed at the bottom of the pool. I decide instead of waiting for him to surface that I'll just get in. Once I get in deep enough into the pool I submerge myself to get my hair wet. Once I surface and I sweep my hair out of my face and get the water out of my eyes I notice Eric down at the deep looking at me. He has a very mischievous look on his face.

"What are you doing down there?" I ask him even though I know it can't be anything good.

"Just watching you. That's all." He says with a smirk. I laugh at him. "Who are you trying to kid? Is that you trying to act innocent? Because if it is you are doing a bad job."

"What? I can't believe you think I have any ill intentions towards you. I am totally innocent." He says with a mock horror on his face.

"I'm not buying buddy." I laugh at him as I swim at him. Once I get to him I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I look up at him and smile. "Hi!" I say to him and give him chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hi!" He says back to me with a genuine smile.

"You really should smile more you know. You have a beautiful smile."

"Lover, I think you are the only one who has ever said that to me."

"That's probably because no one ever sees you smile. Well, I'm sure Pam has but I don't see her telling you how beautiful your smile is."

"Probably not and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Pam or she will taunt me with it for decades."

"I promise I won't." I say giggling as he starts rubbing his hands up my arms. All of a sudden he just stopped and his whole body tensed up. "What is it? Is someone watching us?"

"Did the shifter cause these bruises on your arms, Sookie?" I look down at my arms where Sam had grabbed me earlier and saw the bruises that were starting to form.

"I don't know. I guess my adrenaline was pumping or something. I really didn't feel it at the time. I'm fine though, Eric. Really I am. Let's just enjoy being in the pool for a little while."

"I can't let him get away with this. He hurt you, Sookie. We should drive there right now and show him what he's done to you and then I can rip his arms off." He said growling.

"No! We really don't need to do that. Please I just want to stay here and enjoy the pool with you. If you really have to do something you can take a picture of them when we get inside. Please can we stay home?" I beg him.

I hope I can convince Eric to not go and do anything to Sam. I know Sam didn't mean it and I will feel horrible if he gets himself killed. I can tell that if Eric wasn't with me right now he would be off on a rampage.

"I cannot do nothing about this. When we get inside we will take pictures but this is not over. The shifter never should have laid is hands on you. I should have just killed him while we were there."

"Eric, please don't do anything to Sam. I would feel so guilty if anything happened to him because of me. You should be happy that quit. I'm going to work for only you now be happy about that."

"I am happy you won't be there anymore. You can do some much better than that place. You can do better than Fangtasia but I am selfish and I will like you being there. For you I will not harm him physically."

"Physically? What's that mean?" I ask him.

"I will threaten him and I will show him the pictures. We will send them to him tonight. I'm sure he will try and talk to you tomorrow because when he sees them he will know he is in deep shit and will probably be sorry for hurting you."

"I'm not going to talk to him if he calls don't worry about it. I'm sorry he has ruined our night. Let me try and make it up to you." I say as I glide my hand down his back until I reach his award winning ass.

"I like the way you think Miss Stackhouse. I am sure we can find something to do that will make both of our nights much better."

He leans down and sucks on my bottom lip before kissing each corner of my mouth. I never know what to expect from him. If I think he is going to be fast he is sweet and if I think he is going to be sweet. Well I guess I never really except him to be sweet but it is always such a nice surprise.

Eric swims us over to the edge of the pool. Putting my back against the edge and we just make out like teenagers for what feels like forever until I can't take it anymore.

"Let's go inside." I say as I try and wrap my hand around his cock and stroke it. He growls and zips us out of the water. I'm laying on the bed with Eric leaning over me before I could barely register we were out of the pool.

"I want you to lay down." I say. "I want to try something with you that I've never done. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Okay?"

Eric lays down on the bed nodding while I get up on my knees beside him. I lean over and kiss him deeply for a couple of minutes and then work my way down his neck till I get to his nipples. I run my tongue around one while I roll the other in between my fingers. I bit his nipple but not hard enough to draw blood and then switch to the other side.

I keep working my way down and when I get to his thick, large shaft I lick him from stem to tip while scratching my nails down his chest. Eric moans and closes his eyes. I take as much of him into my mouth as possible and stroke the rest with one hand while I massage his balls with the other.

I swirled my tongue around his head and dive down on him to take more into my mouth then before. Eric's groaning was coming more and more so I figured I was doing something right. Bill never wanted me to do this but I have seen it in the minds of plenty to at least some idea. Eric's hands were in my hair and he let out a long groan.

"Sookie, I'm going to cum." He said as his hands tightened in my hair and hips thrust forward as he shoots his cum down my throat. I slow down my bobbing and lick him clean. When I'm all done I kiss his tip and Eric grabs me and pulls me up to lay the mother of all kisses on me.

Once the kiss ended Eric asked. "Why did you ask me to tell you if did anything wrong? I can tell you that there was not one single thing about that, that was wrong. It was all right."

"Really? So I did alright?" I ask him.

"More than right. Why are you second guessing yourself, lover?"

"I've never done that before. Bill hated oral sex so I never had the opportunity. I just wanted to do a good job for you."

"You did an excellent job, lover. With that being your first time I have to say you are a natural. Don't worry about it. You pleased me immensely. It was one of the best blow jobs I have ever been given, so you should be proud of yourself." I just blush at his comments.

"I have missed seeing you blush. I guess I will just have to try harder so I get to see it more." I slap his arm playfully. "Now it's my turn to show you immense pleasure." He said and rolled us over so he's on top of me.

Eric kisses and licks every inch of my body except where I want him. When I cannot take it anymore I beg him. "Please Eric! I need you now!" I beg and whimper.

"Tell me what you need, lover."

"I need you inside of me right now. Please!" I beg.

"I will give you anything that you ask for, lover. You just have to say the word." He says while two of his fingers enter me to check to see if I'm ready for him. He gets up on his knees and slowly enters me. Once he is all the way in to the hilt he stops waiting for me to adjust to his size. I don't know if I'll ever get used to feeling so full and complete while he is inside of me like this.

Eric looks down at me with an odd expression on his face. "What?" I ask him.

"You are so beautiful." He says to me and then leans down to kiss me. At first it's slow and full of emotion. What emotions I am not sure but I know have never been kissed like this before.

The faster he thrusts into me the more passionate the kiss becomes till I have to break away to breath. I look up into his eyes and I see this man in front of me who treats me like no other has and probably never would if they got the chance. I know right then that I've made the right decision that we should bond.

"Bite me, Eric! I want you to." I say to him while turning my head for him to have better access. He kisses down my neck and licks my pulse point and with one last kiss he sinks his fangs into my neck. Feeling his bite sent me over the edge. I turn my head and bite down on Eric's neck hard enough to draw blood. Eric roars against my neck and I feel him shoot his seed inside of me.

I stop sucking when the wound closes and I give his neck a kiss. I lay back smiling lazily basking in the after glow of my orgasm while trying to catch my breath.

Eric's just looking down at me with a shocked expression on his face or at least it is for him. He leans down and gives me a slow, lingering kiss before he pulls out and rolls over pulling me with him.

We just laid there quietly for awhile until Eric rolled me on to my back looking down at me.

"Sookie you know we just had a blood exchange right?" I nod. "I know. I knew what I was doing. I want to bond with you and it's not just for my protection."

"You've decided to bond with me? Are you sure? Once we exchange blood three times it will be permanent."

"I know. I would still want to bond with you although I probably would have waited a little longer to make it permanent. Would you still want to bond with me if I wasn't in this situation?"

"Of course I would bond to you and like you I think that if we had more time then I would wait a little longer to make it permanent. I would like to make the third time special. Are you okay if we exchange again tomorrow night and then the night after that will be our final exchange?"

"That is fine. I know we don't have time to waste. We don't want the Queen to get a hold of me."

"She will not get a hold of you. I will not let her but this way I will not get in any trouble for protecting you. I only wanted to make sure we are on the same timetable for the exchanges so that I can make plans and arrangements for our final exchange."

"That is very sweet of you but you know you don't have to do anything like that. " I say.

"I know I don't but I want to so let me plan something for you." I nod. It is very sweet that he wants to make it special. Just him thinking of it makes it special to me.

I let out a big yawn and Eric chuckles. "You should go to sleep. It is less than an hour till dawn and you need your rest."

"Will you stay here with me?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. How could I pass on the opportunity to snuggle with you?"

"You don't have to if you have things to do. I'll be fine. I'll be asleep very soon."

"I want to be here with you and I really do like to snuggle with you but you know that is another thing that can't get out."

"It will be our little secret." I tell him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. I turn over on my side facing away from Eric. He snuggles in close behind me with one hand around my waist and his face in my hair. "Good night, Eric." I say with another big yawn.

"Good night, lover. Sleep well." I feel him kiss the back of my neck. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. Eric the vampire I was going to bond myself to, the man I was falling for.


	12. Chapter 12

1All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 12

I woke up to soft kisses being placed down my arm. What is Eric doing up already? Did I sleep the whole day away? I thought as I turned on my back to look at him.

"Hi!" I smile at him. "Did I sleep the whole day?" I asked.

"I believe so if this is the first you are getting up." I nod my head. I can't believe I slept all day but I guess I did go to sleep at almost dawn. I was definitely starting to have vampire hours.

"I have something I need to tell you. I don't want you to think I was hiding it from you when you find out about it later." I nod for him to go ahead. "You asked me last night not to do anything to Sam for hurting you." I nod again. "When we are bonded if anyone hurts you I have the right to kill them. As it is now your are mine and he hurt you I could still hurt him but with being bonded it is my right and I wouldn't get into any trouble for it no matter who it is. When we are bonded if I don't do anything, it will make me look weak and also like I don't care what happens to you and we both know that isn't the case."

"Thank you for telling me and I appreciate it."

"I told you I would always tell you the truth and I meant it. I hope that it doesn't change your mind about bonding yourself to me."

"I'm not going to change my mind about it. I'm glad I know now. Would Sam know once we are bonded that if he hurt me that he would die?" I ask him.

"He would know. All supes know what would happen to them if they caused a blood offense. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. It didn't even occur to me until after you fell asleep."

"Thank you for being honest. So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"I have to work for a couple of hours. You can come with me or you can stay here."

"I'll come with you. I can read the crowd again. I need to eat something before we leave though."

"That's fine. I'm going to go into my office and make a call. Come get me when you are ready to leave."

I got up and took care of my human needs and got ready for the night. Once I was ready to leave I went up to Eric's office to let him know I was ready. Right before I got to the door I heard him slam his phone down.

"Is everything okay?" I asked once I stepped into his office.

"It's fine. I called your ex shifter boss to inform him that he hurt you last night and if it ever happens again that I will kill him. He didn't believe me that he hurt you and demanded proof. We didn't take pictures last night since we got so carried away. I told him that I had given you my blood so the bruises were gone."

"I'm sorry it got ugly between the two of you?" He nods. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." He stood up and grabbing a bunch of papers to take with him. "What's with all the papers?"

"Work. I was just trying to get some work done here while you were getting ready."

"Do you always have so much paperwork to do?"

"Yes. I have paperwork for my sheriff duties and then for the bar. Pam and I hate paperwork if you haven't noticed all the papers on my desk. All those need to be filed and my filing system is horrible. The paperwork never ends."

"What kind paperwork is it? Maybe I can help you?"

"For the bar there are receipts for the alcohol and merchandise. All the employee's info and scheduling. Things like that. For my sheriff duties I have petitions to live in my area and files on the vampires that are in my area letting me know where they live and work."

"If you want I can help organize your files and file your stuff away. Would that help?"

"That would help a great deal, lover. I have an idea. How would you like to be the office manager? You would do the filing and you would schedule the staff. It's not a full time job but you were worried about being bored. Since you will already be at Fangtasia you could do this too. We can even look into an online college class for you."

"That sounds good and I've done some of that stuff for Sam before so it won't be new to me."

"Good. I can even put you on our health insurance plan since you will have an official title."

"I've never had insurance before that would really be nice."

"All of our employees have health insurance. I take good care of my employees."

"You certainly take good care of this employee." I smile at him.

"You get extra perks that the others don't get but I'm happy that you think I'm taking good care of you."

"I'm glad I'm the only one getting these special perks. Nothing has happened to me since I've been in your care so I would have to say you are taking good care of me. Plus I am very happy being with you so that is another way you are taking care of me. I'm going to be sad when I have to go back to Bon Temps. I'm going to miss not being able to see you so much."

"You don't have to go back to Bon Temps. You can stay in Shreveport. We already talked about you working more at Fangtasia."

"I know we talked about me working there more but where would I stay in Shreveport? My Gran's house has been in my family for generations I can't sell it."

"You would stay with me where you have been staying and no one said you had to sell your house. If you don't want it to be vacant maybe you can rent it out to someone."

"Maybe I could rent it if I stayed here but don't you want your house back to yourself? I'm sure you would like to go back to the peace and quiet that you had before I came along."

"Sookie, we are going to be bonded tomorrow night. That is a big commitment. Have I given you any reason to think that I would want you to leave?"

"No, you haven't but I'm sure when you first asked me to come stay with you, you didn't think I was never going to leave."

"At the time no I wasn't thinking that but I like having you around. For once my house actually feels like a home and not just a resting place. I enjoy being home and watching tv with you and all the other things we do. And I would miss you too. Just think about it. I know you have had a lot to deal with lately but really think about it. Just know that I want you here in Shreveport."

"Are you sure you won't get tired of me? I mean you will be seeing me at home and at work all the time."

"I'm quite sure. I like you at work, in my house and in my bed." He waggles his eyebrows at me during the last part.

"I'll think about it. So much has changed in such a short period of time. Up until I met Bill my life only involved Gran and work."

"Is your life so bad now?"

"It's not bad at all. I mean I would like it if Bill wasn't stalking me, the Queen wasn't after me and Sam wasn't such an asshole last night but I'm happy I have you and I'm using my telepathy for something good."

"You could do more with it if you wanted to. I'm sure there would be lots of vampires that would hire you to read their employees, day people and pets for them."

"Maybe someday I will do more with it but for now I'm happy to use it at Fangtasia. It's getting easier to control it the more I use it."

"If you ever want to do more with it let me know and we'll figure out how to make that happen."

"Thank you!" He nods and I smile at him.

Once we got to Fangtasia we headed straight to Eric's office. There were tons of papers for me to go through and file. It took me a good couple of hours to sort through what was bar business and what was sheriff business. Once I did that I made each employee and resident their own file. Eric had left to go out to sit on his throne while I finished.

I got done filing everything away and went to head out to the bar. I ordered a gin and tonic and went to sit at Eric's booth. When I got close to his throne Eric extended his hand out to me. I took it and he guided me to sit in the chair next to him.

"Are you done with the filling?"

"All done."

"Really? You finished all of it?"

"I did. It really wasn't that bad. Your office is now nice and organized."

"Thank you. It will definitely make my job easier. Pam will be beyond happy once she finds out that you are taking care of the scheduling and she doesn't have to deal with the employees."

"I'm glad to help. She really isn't much a people person." I smile at him.

"I'm going to go into my office for a few minutes to make some calls about tomorrow night and once I'm done then we can leave."

"You really don't have to do anything to make tomorrow night special."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Tomorrow night will be special because it will be the first and only time we bond to anyone."

"You can't say that. It will be the only time for me but you can't say that about yourself. You will have a long life ahead of you once I am gone."

Eric stands up and takes my hand. He takes us back to his office and we sit on the couch.

"First of all I don't want to talk to you about dying. We have already talked about if you take my blood you can live a lot longer than normal plus with your other heritage it could be even longer. Second, I have lived over a thousand years and have not bonded myself to anyone. You are the only one that I will ever bond myself to."

"Are you sure there won't be some other girl the Queen wants that your are not going to take pity on and then bond yourself to her?"

"If you haven't noticed I don't like many humans. If the Queen tries and procure someone else I'm not going to get in her way. I may not like the way she goes about doing things but as long as it doesn't involve you then I will leave her be.

So no pity bonding. Not for you or anyone else. I am doing this because I care about you. There has never been a human that I cared about besides my family. Why don't you go back out to the bar and I will come and get you in just a little while after I make my phone calls?"

"I'll go read the customers till we are ready to go." I say as I stand up and walk to the door.

"Sookie." He calls my name as I head out. "The office looks good. It's been a long while since I've seen my actual desk. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I walk back to the bar and sit on a stool. I was just sitting there watching everyone and listening in. It was the same things they always think about. Sex, sex, sex with a vampire, getting bit, sex. It seems like tonight I have no one to report on.

A few minutes later a regular looking man with khaki pants and a polo came and sat down on the stool next to me. When I say regular I mean not a fangbanger. If they only knew that vampires don't really like the way they dress, making them look all goth.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man sitting next to me asks.

"No thank you."

"Oh, come on. Your just sitting here the least you can do is let me buy you a drink." The least I can do. Yeah right.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm getting ready to leave in a few minutes."

"Can I talk you into staying a little while longer the night is still early? How about we get a drink and go sit in a booth and get to know each other better?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come and get me and then I'm leaving. I'm sure you can find someone else here to spend your night with."

"I don't see any other ladies I find as interesting as you. I think your just making up your boyfriend so I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not making him up and it would probably be smart if you did leave me alone."

"Why would it be smart? What's he going to do to me? I can take care of myself."

Just as he was saying that Eric walked up behind him.

"I think it would be smart to leave her alone so I don't drain you dry bloodbag." Eric says with his fangs showing.

Now the poor guy looks like he is going to shit his pants. If he would have only left me alone.

"Hi honey!" I say to Eric and he lifts his eyebrow up at that. "I was just telling this guy here that I was waiting for my boyfriend and then I was leaving but he didn't believe that I have a boyfriend."

"I am most certainly not a figment of your imagination. I wouldn't exactly call me your boyfriend but ..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was yours. She doesn't look like a fangbanger. I'll just go." He gets up to try and get away but Eric just looms over him. His fangs look longer than I have ever seen before and he is pissed.

"She is MINE but she is no fangbanger. You got that? If I ever see you in my bar again it will be your last night alive."

The man runs out of the bar running into a few people on his way out. I look up at Eric and he is still seething. I put my on his arm and he slowly relaxes.

"Come on let's go home. It's not a big deal." I say to him as I lead him out the back and to the car.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?" He finally says after he gets in and starts the car.

"It's just not a big deal. Being called a fangbanger or someone thinking I'm one is not the worst I've been called. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it. No one should be thinking bad things about you. I'm happy you are out of that small town. I don't know how you stayed there as long as you did." He says with a growl.

"I've lived with it all my life hearing all the horrible things about me and I never said I was leaving Bon Temps!"

"First of all you are one of the nicest, purest humans alive. I don't know how anyone can think anything bad about you. Second, why would you want to stay in a town full of judgmental people you think bad things about you?"

"Not everyone thinks badly about me." I say quietly.

"None of them should. You have never done anything wrong to them. I want to in Shreveport. I really think you will be happy here."

"I told you I would think about it. It is nice to be somewhere were people don't call me Crazy Sookie and to be accepted."

"I don't want to fight about this you. I will support whatever decision you make but I want you to know you are very much wanted here. I very much want you with me. " He says as we pull into his garage.

"Thank you. I do like it here. It's just a lot of changes in a short time. If I move here I need to find someone to rent my house. I don't want it just sitting there. It needs to be lived in."

"Can you think of anyone who you would want to rent it to?" He asks.

"Maybe Hoyt and Jessica. I know they are getting pretty serious." He raises his eyebrow at that.

"What?" I ask.

"You think Hoyt and Jessica should live together because they are getting serious." I nod. "When we finish the bond tomorrow night don't you think our relationship will be a lot more serious than theirs?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think ours is already a lot more serious and stronger than theirs so I don't see the problem with us living together." I laugh at that. "What's so funny?"

"I just never thought I would be fighting you about living with you. I definitely would have thought it would be you who would want to live alone."

"I did like living alone before you came to stay here. If it was anyone else I wouldn't want them staying here. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have gotten the invitation to even come to one of my houses. If you don't want to live here we will make it work somehow but I would miss you. Don't tell Pam I said that either!" I laugh at him.

"I won't tell her. I promise."

We were laying in bed after our second exchange with Eric's head laying on my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair. I don't know what he was thinking about but I was working everything out in my head.

I knew it made sense for me to live here but I guess I thought I would always be in Bon Temps living alone. Ever since I was a little girl I knew I would never get to have the same life as everyone else. Then I met Bill and I thought I was really lucky to meet him and not be able to tell what he was thinking. Well not so lucky for me once I found out he was only sent to procure for the Queen. After we broke up I really thought I would grow old living in Gran's house all alone. I guess I had set my mind to that line of thinking.

Now here I am laying in bed with a 1000 year old vampire who I used to hate until I got to see the real him. Yes, I know he is still ruthless and a killer and a whole lot of other bad things but when he is with me he's nothing but sweet and caring.

I look down at him lying there on top of me listening to my heartbeat and he almost looks like he does when he is sleeping. He's very relaxed and peaceful. I realize then that I love him and I smile while still running my fingers through his hair.

So here I am. I just realized that I love Eric Northman. I love him! So why would I want to go back and live in Bon Temps where most people are not nice to me when I can be here where I'm excepted for who I am. I realize that when I'm with Eric I don't have to hide who I am I'm just me and he accepts me for me. All of me.

So I decided that one day soon I'm going to go to Bon Temps and get my clothes and everything else I need. I'm gonna call Hoyt and ask him if he wants to rent the house from me. I shouldn't put my life on hold in Bon Temps when I can be here living a much better life. I smile again.

Eric angles his head up to look at me better. "What's going on in that head of yours? You seemed very thoughtful for quite awhile and now your very happy."

"I am very happy. Just thinking about life, everything and making decisions, that kind of thing. I can't wait to be able to tell what your feeling. It's not quite fair that you get to feel everything I feel."

"After tomorrow night you will feel everything I feel. You may have to tell me to close the bond down a little bit until you get used to it. It may be too much for you."

"I will let you know if it becomes too much. Will I be able to close it down?"

"I am not sure how it will work for you. I don't think any vampire has ever bonded to a fairy. I think you will be able to distinguish my feeling from yours very well because of your telepathy and I don't think it will be a problem for you but let me know if it is too much and I can close it down just a little. If you can close it down I do not want you to. What would happen if you were in danger and I could not feel you? Plus I have grown accustomed to feeling you since Dallas and it will only become stronger after tomorrow night. I would not like it if I no longer felt you."

"Well we don't know if I will be able to or not but I won't try to close it down. Do I get any hints for tomorrow night?" I ask him.

"No hints." He smirks at me. He gets off of me and lays down beside me. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow night is going to be a long night and I want you well rested." He says.

I roll onto my side and Eric pulls me against him and holds me close to him.

"Good night, Eric." I say to him. I can't wait to tell him my decision to move in with him but I will wait until after tomorrow. Telling him I love him though. I don't know when I will say that to him. That might be the one thing that scares him off but he did say he would try and love me. He also mentioned that I should count on us being happy together and loving each other.

I turn around in his arms and kiss him. It's a nice, slow, gentle kiss. Then I laid my head down on his chest as I wrapped my arm around his side.

"Good night, Sookie. Sleep well." Eric says. I feel him lay his cheek on top of my head and feel chest expand as he breathes me in.

I was just about asleep when I heard Eric whisper into the top of my head. "Jag älskar dig, min Sookie. Alltid." I was too tired to say anything but whatever it was that he said it made me feel very happy and filled my body with warmth.

When I woke up the next day it was already late afternoon. I decided I should start my coffee and eat breakfast and then I would take a nice long bath.

Eric wanted tonight to be special so I figured I would scrub, shave and lotion up my body so it would almost feel like silk. Once I was done prepping my body it was only a few minutes until sunset so I slipped back into bed with Eric snuggling up to his side and draping his arm over me.

The moment Eric rose for the night he immediately tightened his hold on me. "Good evening, lover." He said before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good evening, Eric. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Vampires die for the day so what you call sleep is always the same for us. How has your day been?"

"I haven't had much of a day. I got up late, had breakfast and then took a really long bath. Then it was time for you to get up so I came back in here to snuggle with you."

"Hmmm. I really do like waking up with you here feeling your warmth. I have never had anyone stay with me while I died for the day but I think I am becoming quite addicted to having you in my bed."

"Good. I think you will waking up with me in your bed a lot more."

"Really?" I smile and nod at him. "Did you decide this today?"

"Last night." He raised an eyebrow at that. "I did lots of thinking last night and realized a few things."

"While I would love to hear more about what you realized last night we really need to get ready for our night. If you go into the closet you will find a garment bag on the left side of the closet where you will find a dress for tonight. There are shoes for you in their box on the floor."

"How did you get a dress here already?" I asked him.

"It was part of my preparations from last night. I had Pam go and pick up your outfit and put it in the closet. Now go get dressed while I take a shower." He said and smacked my butt.

I walked into the closet and opened up the garment bag to find a gorgeous dress that had black lace overlay with black lace peep toe Louboutins.

Of course Eric had spent way to much money on my outfit. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't spend that much money on me but I knew it would only cause a fight and I didn't want to fight with him. Not tonight.

I went into the bathroom to put on my makeup and do my hair. I put my makeup on a little heavier than normal and gave myself smoky eyes. Then put my hair into an updo with a braid that I had seen in a magazine that I really liked. I thought it would look really nice for tonight.

I walked back into the closet to put my dress and shoes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. When I stepped out of the closet Eric was just coming into the room. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You look absolutely stunning. I am a very lucky man." I felt myself blush and it probably went all the way down to my toes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes and thank you so much for my dress and shoes. They are beautiful."

"They are nothing compared to you." He kissed my cheek. "We really should go so we are not late for our reservation."

Eric held out his elbow for me to take and we walked downstairs and to the car. It was a little tricky getting into the car with this dress on and I hoped Eric would continue to be a gentleman helping me get in and out of the car so I don't flash anyone. Of course I didn't have anything to worry about, he was a perfect gentleman helping me get in and out of the car, holding doors open for me and pulling out my chair.

I was quite impressed with his manners. I couldn't believe the trouble he went to, to try and make our night special. When I think back to the Eric before Dallas I really didn't know him at all. I also know I only get to see this side of him and I know that I am very lucky that I get to do so.

He took me to a beautiful restaurant where he had reserved the whole place just for us. I had ahi tuna with asparagus and a wild mushroom risotto. It was absolutely delicious. Eric drank some Royalty. For dessert I had an amazing chocolate mousse. Everything was so yummy.

The restaurant also had a dance floor. We danced some fast and a couple of slow dances. I love to dance but my feet are not used to dancing in high heels like the ones I had on tonight. They were starting to hurt so we decided that it was time to leave.

When we got back to the house Eric asked me to stay in the car for a few minutes. He needed to do a few things inside. I had no ideas what he could possibly be doing inside but that was okay. This was absolutely the best date I had ever been on. It was nice talking to Eric about everyday normal stuff and be able to relax. Since he had reserved the whole place for us there was no one there except the staff so I didn't have to shield everyone's thoughts.

Eric came back out to the garage to get me about five minutes later. He led me by the hand through the house. There were a few candles lighting the way leading to the bedroom. When he opened the door to the bedroom I was amazed. There were probably a hundred candles lit all over the room in different sizes. I could see candle lit coming from the bathroom also. Soft classical music was playing in the background.

Slowly we walked over to the bed while I took everything in. It brought tears to my eyes seeing just how special he had made tonight. My vampire had done all of this for me. I felt special and it was the first time in my life someone besides Gran had made me feel that way.

Eric sat on the bed and I walked to stand in between his legs. He wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek with his thumb.

"I thought this was romantic although this is not something I have ever done before. Do you not like it?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.

"I love it! These are happy tears. " I smile and look up at him. "I was just thinking you are first person to ever make me feel special besides Gran and how special you have made this night. "

"You are very special to me Sookie. I don't want you to ever forget that."

I reach up and put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. I was trying to put all the emotions that I was feeling into that kiss even though he can feel them I still wanted to show him. When I pulled away to catch my breath I looked into Eric's eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. They are so beautiful it's like looking into an ocean of blue and they are so expressive.

I smile at him and run my thumb over his lips while I keep my other hand on his cheek. I gave him one more soft, lingering kiss and I looked back into his eyes. "I love you, Eric. Thank you for everything."

Eric smiles the biggest most devastatingly, beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Do you really mean that?" He asks me. I smile brightly at him and nod.

"Jag älskar dig också, älskare." He pulls me onto the bed with him. Flipping us so that he is on top of me. Eric kisses my eyes, nose and then my lips. He trails down my neck to my chest until he gets to my dress and then growls. I know he is about to rip of my dress so push on his shoulders to get him to stop.

He looks up at me with a sad look on his face. "Please don't rip the dress off of me Eric. Tonight has been so special I want to keep it and not torn to shreds. Please!" I beg.

"Very well but please hurry, lover." I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom to take care of my human needs while I'm at it and take off my dress. I was going to leave my lingerie on but I decided I would take that off as well so I could wear another time.

I walked back into the bedroom totally naked to find Eric the same way. I don't know if I will ever get used to seeing him like this. He is utter perfection and I don't know what he is doing with me but I know I am one lucky lady.

I slowly walk back to the bed with a little more swing to my hips and Eric growls. By the time I get to the bed Eric has me on my back and his head is in between my tights. Is there anything on him that is not talented I wonder.

Eric slowly kisses his way up my body. When he gets to my lips I can taste myself on his lips. He kisses me passionately while snaking his hand in between us to place himself at my entrance. I thrust my hips forward to impale myself onto him.

We both moan once he is in all the way. Eric stills letting my body stretch to accommodate him. I run my hands down his sides to his award winning ass and pull him against me. We start to slowly move together. This was him making love to me. He touched my body reverently while looking into my eyes the whole time.

Right when I felt the coiling of my orgasm start Eric reaches over to the nightstand. He pulls out a knife that is gold with jewels and has carvings on it. He kept slowly thrusting into me while he said. "Right before I bite you I'm going to place a cut into my neck and then you will drink. If you want to back out now is the time to do it. After this we will be one forever. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I don't want to stop. I want this." I say as my orgasm takes me. I yell out and once I start coming down Eric's thrusts quicken. He raises his head up and slices a small cut into his neck. I close my mouth on his neck and I feel him bite down where my shoulder and neck meet. Another orgasm rips through me and then I feel like I'm floating on clouds. I'm absolutely euphoric.

I lay there with probably one of the biggest smiles on my face. I turn my head to look at Eric, he has a smile on his face too. I must have drifted off to sleep for a little while. When I woke up Eric was laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand looking down at me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I didn't mean to I guess I was just too relaxed."

"No need to be sorry. We just shared something very intense. You needed some rest."

"Yes, we did. Did you know it was going to be like that?" I asked.

"No. I was expecting it to be just like the other blood exchanges but this one was different. It was almost like I had a slight buzz. How did you feel?"

"I felt amazing. I still do." I giggle. "It was absolutely euphoric. I've never felt anything like it."

"I haven't either but I wouldn't mind trying to recreate it a few more times tonight." He said while wiggling his eyebrows and recreate we tried. After a couple of rounds of the most incredible sex. I was feeling what Eric was feeling, feeling the pleasure I was giving him I don't know how to describe it. Eric got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. I could hear him turn on some water. He came back into the bedroom to retrieve me a few minutes later. I followed him in and saw he was filling up the bathtub. It had rose petals in the water and the bathroom was lit by more candle lite.

Eric stepped into the tub and then helped me in. I sat between his legs relaxing against his chest with my head on his shoulder. Eric's hands rested on my stomach. We just sat there quietly. I was enjoying feeling what he was feeling at the moment. He was happy and content just like me.

"I didn't expect the bond to feel this way. I don't know what I was expecting but I like feeling you." I smile at him over my shoulder.

"I can feel you a lot stronger than I could before. You will never be alone now Sookie. I will always be with you whether you like or not."

"That doesn't sound good."

"If you are close to me when I am in bloodlust you will not enjoy it. When my darker side comes out that is when you will not like it but I will try and tamper those feelings down for you so you do not get overwhelmed by them."

"Are you planning on this happening a lot?"

"No but I am a vampire. I have told you, you get to see the good side of me but now you will also feel the bad when I have to deal with my other duties. Let's not worry about that tonight though."

"No let's not. I want to thank you again for such a great night. You did a good job at making it very special to me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's get you cleaned up before the dawn comes."

Eric started washing my body. Apparently there were a few choice places that needed to be extra clean. He washed my hair and gave my scalp a nice massage while he washed it. I could definitely get used to this. Once he was done I turned around to wash him then his hair. He seemed to enjoy it about as much as I did.

"Hmmm. No one has ever done this to me before."

"No one has ever washed your hair or bathed you?" I asked.

"No. I have never allowed anyone to be close to me the way I have with you." He says with his eyes still closed. " I was probably a very young boy the last time anyone washed me like this. It was just a servant and not someone who cared for me."

I leaned in and kissed him, my breast pressing against his chest. "I like caring for you so get used to it." I say and kiss him again.

Eric helped me out of the bathtub and dried me off. He dried himself of at vamp speed and we got into bed. I laid my head on his chest and my leg over his. His body was still warm from the bath which was definitely different. I was so comfy laying in his arms that I knew I would be asleep in no time. I snuggled in a little closer and Eric's tightened his arms around me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and said.

"Jag älskar dig, kära en. God natt. Sov gott."

I tried to get this out this weekend but it was busy with my birthday, Mother's Day and my husband going out of town. I hope there are not too many mistakes. I am still tired from this weekend but I wanted to get this out there. All mistakes are my own.

Thank you for reading! They are finally bonded and love each other. Although Sookie doesn't know that is what Eric is telling her. Next we will have some action.


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 13

Warning: There will be some sexual violence in this chapter.

We had been following a routine all week. I would either be in bed when Eric woke up or I would be in the shower. It didn't seem to make any difference either way he would ravage me first thing.

I was going to Fangtasia with him and I would sit out at the bar in his booth while he worked and then we would trade places. Once I had filed all the paperwork and finished anything I needed to do with the employees I would go back out to the bar. Normally the office stuff didn't take to long since I had already filed away three months worth of paperwork my first night doing it.

Tonight I was sitting at Eric's desk when I could feel him coming closer and he was not in a good mood. Eric was angry and apprehensive for some reason. I looked up when he walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You have a visitor that is insisting on seeing you."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Sam. I told him you were busy but he said he would call the cops and tell them I have kidnapped you since no one has seen you for a couple of weeks."

"Why would he do that? He saw us at his bar and I called and talked to Jason and to Hoyt. He's just being an asshole. I'm going to go out there and talk to him so he will leave us alone."

"That's fine." He nodded his head. "I will be on my throne if you have any problems."

"Do you know how ridiculous it sounds for you to say that don't you?" I laugh at him and roll my eyes.

"It may to you but I am the main attraction around here, it's my bar, so it's my throne."

"How would they all feel if they knew you had a girlfriend? That you were becoming so domesticated?" I tease him.

"I don't really think of you as my girlfriend and you know it. You are my bonded. I know that is not a common concept with humans but you are much more to me than a girlfriend." He says very seriously and I makes me melt a little inside. "And I'm not becoming domesticated."

"Okay, okay." I say since I can feel he is not in any mood for me to be teasing him. "I'm sorry for teasing you. You know I love you. Let's get this over with."

"Let's so we can go home and you can show me just how much you love me." He says with a smirk. "Yes, so I can show you." I say.

We walk down the hall heading back into the bar area. Eric takes his place sitting on this throne. I spot Sam sitting at a booth on the other side of the room so I walk over and sit down across from him.

"What the hell where you thinking, Sam? Why did you threaten Eric when you know he has not kidnapped me? Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

"Why? Why? Because no one has seen you since you left the bar that night. Then the next night I get a call from that bloodsucker and he threatens me. He said that I bruised your arm when I grabbed it but then he said that he had already given you his blood so there was no evidence."

"All of that is true. I did have a bruise and he did give me his blood. I may have not been back to Bon Temps yet but I have talked to Jason and Hoyt. I'm gonna be renting my house out to Hoyt and Jessica."

"Why would you be doing that? Are you that desperate for money? I'll give you your job back if you need it."

"I'm not in any need of money. I'm working here now. I read people and I'm also the office manager so I file paperwork and deal with the employees. Believe it or not but I'm really enjoying myself. I'm using this disability and it is getting so much easier to control. Plus, I'm finding drug dealers, underage kids and drainers who should not be here. It's a lot better than using it to figure out what someone wants to drink."

"I can't believe you are letting him use you like that. Are you stupid? You are getting yourself deeper and deeper into their shit. Why are you going to rent out your house to Hoyt and Jessica if you are making such a good living here?"

"First of all Eric is not using me. He offered me the job and I took it. There was no pressure for me to take it and I'm never going to get out of their vampire shit. The Queen sent Bill for me. There is always going to be some vampire that is going to try and take me away. Second, the reason I'm renting out my house is because I'm living here in Shreveport. I don't want my house to sit with no one in it and they needed a place."

"Don't you see Eric can so easily take you away just like any other vampire?"

"Eric isn't taking me anywhere but home. Stop thinking he is so evil. He is not going to hurt me. He is the one who is protecting me from all the others. If you are my friend you would see that."

"You are so fucking blind, Sookie! You are going to get yourself killed being around them."

"And you think that being around a shifter is better?"

"Of course, it is better. I have no ties to any packs or vampires. You would be safe. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you can't protect me? What are you going to to when they send twenty or thirty Weres to come get me? What are you doing to do when they send five or more vampires after me?" I sigh. He is just never going to get it. "It's just not that. My life is with Eric. He is my boyfriend and I want to be with him. You and me are never going to happen. You have always been my friend up until recently and I only care for you like my brother. I'm sorry."

"Does he like you calling him your boyfriend?" He says with a sneer.

"No. He doesn't. He would prefer it if she called him her bonded." Eric says as he walks up to the table.

"Your ... your ... your bonded to him? Why, Sookie? You can never get away from him now. Did he trick you into this? I can kill him if you want me to."

"NO! I was not tricked it was my decision and why the hell would I want you to kill him. I just told you he was my boyfriend and my life was with him. I love him."

"He is obviously controlling you through the bond. Don't you see that?"

"What I see is you grasping at straws. He can't control me and even if he could he wouldn't."

"How do you know he can't? He is just lying to you. Why can't you see what he is doing to you?"

"It's because of my disability that he can't control me. Just like I can't be glamoured. Sam, please stop this. I'm happy. Really happy for once in my life. I'm sorry that it is not how you wanted it but this is my life and I'm going to do what makes me happy. Please don't come back here and don't try and stir up any trouble. My friends and family know where I'm at. I think it is time for you to go now." I say as I stand up. Eric puts an arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head as we walk back to the office.

"I'm proud of you. You handled him really well. Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet. I'm going to finish my work in the office first. Thank you for letting me take care of that. I could feel how angry you were at what he was saying."

"I knew you could handle it. Let me know when you are ready to go home." He said and then kissed me till I was breathless. Leaving me just inside the office with a smirk on his face.

I tried to get back into making the employee schedule for next week but I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam said. It didn't matter what I said he was never going to listen to me. If I wasn't with him then supposedly I was never going to be safe and happy.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be happy, in love and living with Eric but here I was and it was wonderful. I decided that I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head of Sam's stupidity.

I walked out of the office and went out the back door. I let the door close behind me as I leaned against the wall. I looked up to see the moon and stars. I had been doing that a lot more this week than seeing the sun. I either need to find a tanning bed here in Shreveport or start setting my alarm so I wake up and lay out.

I was taking a few deep breaths enjoying the nights cooler air when I heard a sound coming from the parking lot. I figured it must be a cat or something since I only heard the noise once. It really was a beautiful night out but I decided I should go back in and finish work. Then I could go home, maybe Eric and I could use the hot tub tonight.

When I turned around to open the door Bill was standing to my side. What the hell?

"What are you doing here, Bill?" It's actually been awhile since I've seen him and I have not been missing his visits.

"Well, Darling, I have come to have a little fun with you before I take you to the Queen."

The next thing I knew Bill had a rag in front of my mouth and I could barely stay awake.

I woke up with a horrible headache and I could barely open my eyes.

"I see your awake but I'm not quite ready for you yet. I didn't think I would be able to get you tonight. This is going to hurt." He said before he punched me in the face and I was out again.

The next time I woke up I was tied to a chair in Bill's living room. All of my clothes were gone except my bra and panties. My headache was still here and I kept going in and out of consciousness.

I fought hard to stay awake. I knew it would be easier for Eric to find me if I was awake. I needed to stay awake. I could feel him but I knew he was far away probably in Shreveport. He was extremely pissed but I felt his relief that I was awake. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I woke up feeling hands running up my tights. I was hoping earlier was a dream and I was in bed with Eric but my headache told me it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to see Bill running his disgusting hands over me. I tried to jerk away but I couldn't move since my hands and legs were tied down.

This wasn't looking good. Bill had tied my legs spread open and he kept getting closer and closer to my underwear.

"This time I am glad to see you awake, Darling. It is time for us to have a little fun and then tomorrow I'm giving you to the Queen. I'll be back into her good graces and then I can get out of this shit hole."

"Please don't do this Bill. Please!" I begged him.

"It's too late for that. You have made me look stupid and I will be punished just like I'm going to punish you." Bill said before he slapped me hard across the face.

I was crying but I would not make a sound. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He pulled out a knife and I held my breath. What was he going to do with that. I didn't have to wonder very long. He cut my bra and panties off of me.

"It's been too long. I have missed having your body. I'm sure you've been giving it to Northman but never again." He laughed. "You are never going to see him again and if you do it will be at the palace. The Queen will have control over you by then."

"You can't do this. I belong to Eric. He is going to kill you when he gets here."

"Your so naive Sookie. He will not be making it here tonight. I made sure of it. By the time he gets here tomorrow night we will be on our way to New Orleans. He can't save you from me or the Queen and that's only if he lives."

"Your wrong. He will save me and when he does he is going to kill you."

Bill started to take his clothes off in front of me. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to watch. How could he do this to me? I knew Bill wasn't the vampire I thought he was but I never thought of him as a rapist.

Oh God! He's going to rape me. Please Eric! Please! Find me! I prayed. I know Eric felt what I was feeling. I could feel he was full of rage. My body was shaking from my fear of what Bill was going to do to me and Eric's rage. The only good thing I could think at this moment was I could feel him getting closer. I only hoped he would get here in time.

I was jerked out of my thinking when Bill's hand grabbed my chin and made me look forward. I tried to fight him but he was too strong.

"There will be none of that. The harder you fight me the harder this is going to be on you."

"Do you really think I'm just going to sit back while you rape me?" I yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter I will have you one last time." He roughly grabbed my breasts with one hand. With his other hand he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and started to kiss down my neck. I tried to fight him off as best as I could while tied. I tried to bite him but he slapped me hard across the face again.

He let go of my hair and palmed both of my breasts. "I have missed these but I have missed this more." He said as he slide his hand down my stomach getting closer and closer to the one spot that if he touched me there I would break. Bill knew about my uncle. He had killed my uncle. How could he do this?

"Please Bill! Don't do this? Please don't do this?" I cried and begged.

He looked up at me with an evil smile on his face. Right then I knew there was nothing that was going to stop him. He was enjoying this too much.

He got right in my face and said. "I'm going to enjoy every inch of your body and your blood. There is nothing you can do about it."

I had to think of something. Anything to buy me time. Eric was almost here. There wasn't much I could do though. I head butted him in the face but he just smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said and then punched me hard in the stomach. I threw up all over him and by the time I was finished emptying my stomach contents I was seeing stars.

"You stupid bitch. You are going to pay for that. You know how much I hate food!" He yelled at me. He pulled my head back again and then punched me in the jaw. I cried out as the pain radiated through my jaw and body. I heard a thump outside and then a roar so loud the windows shook. Eric!

Eric was my last thought as I slipped out of consciousness. I kept slipping in and out. I couldn't see anything. Everything was happening to my right. Once I heard Eric yelling, another time I heard Bill screaming in pain, then I heard sounds I don't ever want to hear again.

I woke up to Eric yelling my name over and over. I slowly opened my eyes to see Eric's concerned eyes right in front of me.

"Eric!" I sobbed out. I tried to move but realized I was still tied up. Eric zipped out of the room and was back before I could blink with a knife and was cutting my bindings off.

Once they were off I threw myself at him. He wrapped me in his arms hugging me to him. I never wanted to leave his embrace. It was the only place I felt safe.

Eric stood up and tried to sit me down but I just clung to him tighter. "No! Please!" I begged. He walked us into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter with me still attached to him.

"I just want to give you my shirt. Let me take it off and put in on you. Then I can give you some of my blood and we will leave this place. Can I do that for you?" I heard pleading in his voice. I couldn't get a handle on his emotions. They were all over the place. I felt guilt, rage, affection and many others.

I nodded my head. The second he let go of me by body started shaking and I started sobbing even harder. Eric slipped his shirt on me and had me back in his embrace.

"Shh. It's going to be alright now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there and it took me so long to get to you. Please take a little bit of my blood. I can't stand to see you like this and to know you are in pain."

I nodded my head. I was still crying too hard to speak. He pulled one arm away and I heard him pierce his skin with his fangs. Eric pulled back a little more and then presented his wrist in front of my mouth.

"Drink and then we will get out of here and go home." I nodded my head again and drank. Once his wrist closed up, Eric pulled me back into his arms and walked out of the kitchen and out of Bill's house. I hope I never have to see it again. I wonder what Eric did to Bill. I'm pretty sure he is dead I thought as we took off into the nights sky.

I kept my face in the crook of Eric's neck crying the whole way home. I wanted to stop but my body had different ideas. I could tell Eric felt extremely guilty and I didn't want him to think it was his fault.

It took us about twenty minutes to get home. By the time we got home I had calmed down a little. At least my body had stopped shaking. Maybe it was Eric's influence that had helped me I'm not sure.

Once we got inside Eric took us straight into the bathroom and started the tub. While waiting for the tub to fill he got out his phone to send a quick text.

"I was letting Pam know that I have you and we are home." He must have felt my slight curiosity. "I'm going to sit you on the counter here while I get undressed is that okay? Unless you want to bathe by yourself."

"I want you in there with me. Please." I say. I was still crying but not sobbing anymore .

He nods and then undresses at vampire speed and then quickly takes off the shirt of his I was wearing. Eric picks me up and steps into the bathtub with me. He slowly sits down and I cling to him, straddling his body.

He just held me for a long time. Eventually he gets the shower gel and soaps up his hands. He washes my back and then my arms but he can't reach anything else with me in this position. I feel him cupping water into my hair and then massaging shampoo into my hair.

"Sookie, I need to rinse out your hair and I would like to finish washing you. Can I do that? I promise that you are safe here. We are at home and I will let nothing hurt you. Never again."

I feel him trying to push down his rage. I just nod for him to continue cleaning me. I turn around to sit in between his legs. First he rinses out my hair and then washes my legs and then my stomach. When he reaches my breasts he stops.

"May I touch you here to clean you?" He asks. I nod for him continue. He is being so careful with me but I am glad for it. I don't know how I'd feel right now if he was touching in these places without asking. I know Eric would never do what Bill did but I feel so violated. I'm going to have to explain this to him. He needs to know that this isn't just because of Bill.

"Do you want me to clean here? I will only clean I promise you."

"Yes." Is all I say. I figured I needed to start talking before he wonders just how broken I am. After I tell him my past he may think I'm too broken and not want me anymore.

Once I am all clean and rinsed off Eric slowly gets us out of the bathtub. He wraps a towel around me and one around him. He sets me down on the bed and quickly gets out one of his t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants for me out of the closet. He came back with a pair of boxers on.

I slowly put on the clothes he brought for me. I'm happy be gave me one of his shirts to wear. It smells like him and it makes me feel safer. When I'm dressed I get into bed and Eric joins me. He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses the top of my head.

I laid there for a long while trying to figure out what to say. Eric was rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

"I need to tell you something." I say and try to sit up so I can look at him.

"You can tell me anything." He picks up my hand and kisses the back of it. Then slowly rubs circles on it with his thumb.

"When I was little I used to have a funny uncle." He furrows his brows at this.

"I don't think I know what you mean by funny uncle. You don't mean he made you laugh. I can feel that you are feeling sick and ashamed."

"No he was not funny. Not like that. It started when I was around five. He would touch me inappropriately. He told me not to tell anyone and I didn't for a long time. I tried to tell my parents but they wouldn't believe me. My parents died when I was seven and then Jason and I went to live with Gran.

"He came over one day and Gran needed to go the grocery store to get an ingredient for the pie she was making. My uncle offered to watch me while she went to the store. She came back earlier than what he was expecting and caught him in my room.

"Anyway she beat him with a broom and told him to never come back. He never did. The worst part of it was what he was thinking while he was touching me. What Bill did to me tonight brought back those feelings and those thoughts. I will understand if you do not want me anymore. I should have told you before."

Eric pulled me into his lap and cupped my cheeks with both hands. Looking me in the eyes. "I wish I knew you when you were a little girl. I would have made sure you did not go through that. This does not change my feelings for you in a bad way." I raise my eyebrow at that. "I knew you were strong but you telling me this it shows me that you are stronger than I imagined."

I don't know how he can think that. I don't feel strong at all. "Sookie. Look at me." I had turned my eyes downward when he was talking before. I didn't want to see his rejection. I slowly look up at him. "Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." He stops talking and pulls me even closer to him. I have my face buried in his chest. I feel him take a deep breath and then let it out.

"I don't know how Bill got to you tonight but I am sorry I was not there to stop it. One minute I could feel you and then the next I couldn't. Immediately went into the office and you weren't there. You weren't outside in the parking lot but I could smell you and Compton. I could smell the drug he used to knock you out. I couldn't tell where he was taking you though. Pam and I were coming up with a plan. One of us was going to head to New Orleans and the other to Bon Temps when a large number of Weres attacked us.

"I felt you wake up. I could tell you were heading towards Bon Temps. We fought through the Weres as quickly as possible. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you. I could feel you and pushed myself to go as fast as I could go. I was pushing my strength to you. I could feel him hurting you and your horror. I need to ask you this but I want you to know that it will not change my feeling for you. I just need to know if he died to soon. Did he violate you?"

"He didn't rape me. He touched me with his hands but he was going to." Eric's grip on me tightens. "He still died to slow for what he did to you." He says.

"Let's lay down. I have something I want to tell you." I stiffen up. This can't possibly be good. "Don't worry it is a story I want to tell you. You opened up to me about your uncle and I want to tell you about my human family. My father was a chieftain in my village. I guess to you it would be like a king. My father wanted me to take on more responsibilities so I could one day take over. I was lazy and didn't want to be the chieftain or marry anyone. One night I was having sex with a servant and when I came back to my home where my family was they were dead. My mother and baby sister were already gone. When I got to my father he was very close. I promised him vengeance.

"They were killed by Weres and I saw a dark figure leaving with my father's crown. I have been looking for who killed them for a thousand years. The last I saw of the Weres was in WWII until tonight. I was too late to save my family that night and I was almost too late to save you tonight. I have not cared for any human since my family died until you."

"You weren't too late tonight and if you had been with your family back then you probably would have died. I'm not happy that your family died but I am happy that you are here with me. Thank you for saving me tonight and for telling me about your family."

I lift my head up and look Eric in the eyes. "Thank you." I said to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I can still feel and see the guilt on his face. "Eric. It wasn't your fault Bill took me tonight." He starts to interrupt but I raise my hand to stop him. "No. Let me finish. I left the office and went outside to get some air. I just couldn't get what Sam said out of my head." He raised both his eyebrows at that.

"It's not like you think. It's not like I agree with him. It's the opposite. I was angry at what he said. I thought he was my friend but obviously he isn't if he cannot be happy for me.

"So I went outside to get some fresh air. It was such a nice night. I was just getting ready to head back inside when Bill showed up. He put a rag over my mouth and then I was just out. It's my fault. I didn't tell you what I was doing. We should have just went home. I'm sorry, Eric! You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I do but let's not fight about it. I'm just happy that your safe and home here with me. Jag älskar dig, min Sookie. Mer än du vet." He sat up and kissed me so sweetly.

"Let's lay back down. It has been a long night for you and you should rest."

"This is definitely not how I was planning on spending my night once we got home."

"No it isn't but we have many more nights to spend together. Although not enough." He said sadly.

"Bill said he was planning on taking me to the Queen tomorrow night. He wanted to get back into her good graces. I don't think she has given up on me but I don't think she was in on it either."

"I don't think so either but we need to figure out where the Weres came from. I have an acquaintance that is a Were and he owes me. I will call him later tonight or tomorrow and we can meet him at Fangtasia for a meeting."

I panic at the thought of going back there. Logically I know nothing will happen. I'll be lucky if Eric gives me any breathing room while we are there but right now, after tonight I'm not thinking logically.

"I promise you, you will be safe. We don't have to go in tomorrow if you don't want to. You can take your time and go back whenever you want to. I want you to feel safe."

"I feel safe with you. I feel safe in your arms." I tell him and give him a kiss on his chin.

"We will see how you feel in a couple of days. Tomorrow night we will stay home. We can stay home and watch a movie. Do whatever you want."

"I wanted to use the hot tub tonight that was my plan earlier."

Eric pulled me tight against him. If I was any closer I probably would have been inside of him. He was sending me calm and strength and something else. Something warm.

"Can I ask you a question?" I feel him nod against the top of my head. "Earlier you were speaking Swedish, right?" He nods again. "What were you saying?"

"I said I love you, my Sookie. More than you know."

"You love me?" I ask him in utter disbelief.

"Of course I do. Don't you feel it?"

"I don't know I feel something that feels like warmth and affection."

"That is my love for you. I thought you knew."

"How was I suppose to know? I don't speak Swedish."

"You can feel it that is how you are suppose to know."

"It would have been nice for you to tell me. I'm sorry but I'm going to be a girl here. You have to tell me things not just expect me to feel them. Before I told you I loved you did you feel it?"

"I felt something but I was unsure what it was. You know that I've never been in love so I didn't know what it felt like. It was my mistake that you would know. I have told you before it was just in Swedish."

I laugh at him. "It doesn't count if you say it in a language that I don't know. How would you like it if I said it in a language you don't know?"

"You can try." He laughs at me. "I'm not used to all of this, Sookie. I'm trying."

"You are doing a good job. I sometimes forget this is as new to you as it is me." I tell him.

"You are the only one I have ever loved. Just know that my Sookie."

"I love you, Eric." I say as I snuggle as close as I can get to Eric.

He wraps his arms around me and throws a leg over me making me feel safe, protected and loved. "I love you, Sookie. Sleep well."

Thank for reading. I hope it the scene with Bill wasn't too bad.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Thank you Virala for helping me get back into my writing groove, getting a outline for the rest of the story and running ideas with me.

Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you. I had to decide where my story was going and then I wrote half a chapter and then deleted it to get to where we are starting here.

Chapter 14

I knew it was too good to be true. The last six months had been too quiet. Nothing had happened. We had not heard from the Queen and Eric had Jessica checking the property to make sure there were no Were scents around. We had our meeting with Alcide about the Weres Eric had encountered the night Bill kidnapped me. Alcide didn't know anything but said he would keeps a look out. Eric sent out trackers but so far they hadn't found anything either.

Most nights we spent a few hours at Fangtasia. I worked in the office for a little bit and then would go out and sit at our booth listening to the customers. Eric would do his Sheriff duties and sit on his throne for a little while and then sit with me. Some nights after work Eric would take me out to dinner or we would just come home where Eric would watch me make dinner. For some reason he liked watching me in the kitchen.

I had been keeping in contact with everyone from Bon Temps. Once every week or two Eric would take me to Merlotte's and we would have dinner with Jason, Tara, Hoyt, Jessica and sometimes Lala. Sam and I were polite to each other but we had never gotten our friendship back. I would read his mind every once in awhile and he was always thinking hurtful things about me or Eric or us both. Eric suggested that we stop going but I wasn't going to let Sam keep me from having our dinners. I thought eventually he would see that I was alright. Everyone else got to see that Eric really wasn't a bad guy after all.

I was sitting at our regular booth scanning the crowd and Eric was back in his office with a vampire that was checking into the area when I caught a strange brain pattern. There were two of them. I knew they were Weres but there was something different about them. I noticed them talking to Pam and I was wondering what they wanted. Weres don't usually talk to vamps so I thought that was a little strange.

Pam had them sit at the bar while she went back to the office. I noticed Pam give me a side glance when she went back into the direction of the office. I turned my attention back to the bar and noticed Thalia was sitting across from me. I didn't say anything but I gave her a smile. Thalia is not a vampire you want to mess with. I knew Pam wanted her to guard me since neither Pam nor Eric were out on the floor with me.

All the regulars knew not to mess with me. All the vampires knew to protect me but I still got murderous glares from the fangbangers. Of course they didn't know I could read their minds. They were jealous that I got all the attention for the head vampire. Eric never showed them positive attention anymore and it seemed that most liked the attention anyway. I will never understand going to a bar and paying to be treated like crap.

Pam came out a couple of minutes later and went straight to the bar to talk to the strange Weres. There was something about them I didn't like. About ten minutes later Pam escorted them back to Eric's office. When I noticed them going back there I pushed caution into the bond.

It only took about five minutes before I felt Eric getting angry. It just kept ratcheting up inch by inch. I didn't know what was going on in that meeting but I could barely keep myself together with how much rage that was now pouring through the bond. Just when I didn't think I could take it anymore I felt Eric calm down. He was still very angry but it was manageable now.

I saw Pam walk to the front for door duty and then Eric was by me snatching me up from the booth. "Thank you Thalia for watching over Sookie." Eric said with a nod to her. That was all that was said and we were out the door and into the sky before I knew it.

"Eric what the hell is going on? First I feel you so angry that I was shaking and then the next thing I know we are out of there and flying. Your scaring me." I say with my face pressed up against his. I knew he could hear me. I felt his arms tighten a little tighter around me.

He didn't say anything until we were back home. Eric flew us into the backyard and he took us straight to the living room where he sat me down on the couch and started pacing. I watched him pace for almost thirty minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I knew it must be something bad. I could see Eric was trying to figure every possible scenario but I was about ready to go mad.

I figured it must be something about me otherwise we would be in his office with Pam. Instead we were here and I had no clue.

"Eric!" I whisper yelled. I meant for it to come out a lot stronger but I was about ready to panic and that was all that came out. Eric stopped pacing and looked at me. It seemed like he just registered that I was there. I looked up at him pleading with my eyes. "Please tell me what's going on. Your scaring me. Please." I whimpered.

Eric vamp speeds over to me kneeling in front of me pulling me into his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you." He says while stroking my hair. "I will tell you what has happened but I want you to stay calm and know that nothing bad is going to happen." I nod but I'm not really feeling too positive right now. Eric gets up and sits on the couch with me holding my hands rubbing circles with his thumbs on the back of my hands.

"I had an unexpected meeting with some Weres. I had no idea what they could possibly want with a meeting from me." He stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Sookie they want you. They want me to hand you over to them."

"What!?"

"I don't know why they want you. I told them under no circumstances were they getting you. They told me that they were very powerful and if I didn't hand you over I would be very sorry."

I couldn't even think straight. Why would they want me? How did they even hear about me? My mind was going a million miles a minutes trying to figure out what was going on.

"They are coming back tomorrow night. They said they are coming back at 10:00 and if I don't hand you over something very bad will happen. Can I ask you something?" I nod. I don't even think I can speak right now. "I felt you right before they came in. You were sending caution through the bond. Why?"

"I was scanning the crowd when I noticed them talking to Pam. I could tell they were Weres but that there was something different about them. I just don't know what. What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything. You will be staying home tomorrow night when I meet with them. Then I will kill them."

"I'm coming with you. We have to figure out why they are after me. I can try to read them during your meeting."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"I'm going! I cannot just sit around while you go off and kill them. Don't you want to find out why they want me or how they found out about me?"

"Of course I do! I will get the information out of them but I need you safe while I do that."

"I know that you want me safe but you know that it would be easier if I was there to read them."

"It may be easier but it is not safer. The answer is NO!"

"I know you can keep me safe and me still be there. I know you can take out a couple of Weres if there is any trouble. Please you have to let me come to the meeting. Please!" I begged. I just felt like I needed to be there.

"I will think about it but if I do let you go then at the first sign of trouble I will have Pam get you out of there and there will be no fight. You will go."

I smile brightly. "I promise at the first sign of trouble I will leave."

"I haven't said yes. Why are you smiling like that?"

I just kept smiling at him. I knew he would let me go. Eric could feel how strongly I wanted to be there and knew that I would get into trouble trying to figure out a way to be there anyways.

Eric sat there for a long time strategizing. It looked like he had gone into down time but I could tell he hadn't. Finally he looked over at me.

"Are you sure you haven't ever encountered a brain pattern like them before?"

"I'm sure. I could tell they were Weres but there was something else going on. Do you have any idea?"

"No. They just seemed like regular Weres to me. At first I was wondering why they asked for a meeting with me and not their packmaster so I don't think they are from around here. We will be very cautious tomorrow and we will find out why they are here."

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. "Everything has been so good. I should have known that I couldn't be happy for too long, danger is always right around the corner." I know I'm whining but really everything has been so great lately. I've never been happier. I'm using my telepathy, I have people around me who accept me and make me feel normal, I'm in an actual relationship with someone I love more everyday. Then BAM!

"Why don't we take a bath and relax? I don't want you to worry. I promise I will let nothing happen to you. What do you say?"

"How about you go start the water while I go make myself a sandwich and eat it real quick?"

"I'm going to call Pam and let her know what's going on and get the water started. Come up when your ready." Eric kissed me on the forehead and left to go downstairs.

I quickly made myself a sandwich and ate it. When I was done cleaning up the kitchen I headed downstairs to our bathroom. I walked into the closet and undressed putting my clothes and all of Eric's clothes that were on the floor into the hamper. I walked slowly in the bathroom to find it a little steamy but lite with candles all around the room and it smelled of almond oil.

Eric was already in the bathtub (more like pool) laying back relaxing. His eyes were closed but he smiled when I entered the room. When I walked up to the tub he held his hand out for me to hold getting into the tub.

I slowly stepped into the tub. Eric sat up a little and once I was seated in front of him, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I place my hands on his and sent love through the bond. I had finally gotten the hang of the bond. I could send certain feelings to Eric and I could decipher his emotions much better. Normally I love it. I love feeling Eric all the time but times like tonight when he was so full of rage it can be a little much.

"I love you, you know. Very much and I just want you to relax and not worry."

"I know you do." I smile.

"I know I don't tell you very often..." I interrupt him.

"But I can feel it. I feel it every night."

"Sometimes you need the pretty words and I should tell you more but I'm happy to know you feel it. I just wanted you to know and that everything is going to be alright. I promise you this."

"If you told me you loved me all the time it wouldn't be special when you do tell me. I probably tell you too much and its doesn't mean that much to you."

"I feel special every time you say it me. For over a thousand years no one told me they loved me. Not that I was looking for it but it means a lot to me to hear it from you and know that I'm the one you are giving your love to."

I turn around with tears in my eyes. Eric is being so sweet almost too sweet. It makes me wonder if he is not as confident as he is making himself out to be, like something bad is going to happen. A tear escapes but Eric catches it tilting his head to the side.

"Eric." I whisper out. "Are sure everything is going to be okay?"

"Yes. Why are you asking? I don't understand what is going on with you. First you are happy then you got worried."

"I was just thinking that you are being so sweet that maybe you are more worried than you are letting on."

"I will say that I am worried about you being there and getting hurt but I'm not scared of them. We can handle them, no problem, don't worry about that."

I give him a chaste kiss on the lips and then move down to his neck. Kissing, sucking and nibbling up to his ear. I nibble on his earlobe for a few moments then whisper to him. "Thank you for being so sweet to me." Then kissed one of his eyelids. "For taking care of me, protecting me." I kissed his other eyelid. "For being you." I kiss the nip of his nose. "For loving me." I say and then kiss him with everything I got.

We kissed until I to pull back to breath. I opened my eyes to see the most amazingly, beautiful cerulean blue eyes shining back at me. Eric quickly lifts us out of the tub and onto the bed staring back at me.

Eric moved down to my feet where he started to kiss and lick up one leg and then the next up to my hips. He left open mouthed kisses all over my stomach. Up to my breast where he laved my nipples and then sucked them into to hardened peaks. He moved up to my neck and jaw working his way over to my mouth.

We made love till an hour before dawn. I was completely sated. I don't think my legs could work if I wanted them to. I was sprawled out over Eric. He was running his hand over my back while I lazily ran my fingers through his chest hair. I could feel my eyelids drooping. I moved myself to snuggle up to Eric's side laying my head on his shoulder with his arms around me. I hugged my arm around him squeezing tighter.

"Good night Eric. I love you."

"Good night. Sleep well my Sookie."

I woke up to Eric nuzzling my neck. I smiled to myself till I remembered the meeting tonight.

"Good evening my sweet Sookie. I really do enjoy waking up to you in my bed and in my arms." Eric said to me using his most sexy, seductive voice. I felt one of Eric's hands go to one of my breast while the other trailed down to run through my folds. I moaned at the contact.

"Good evening. You really know how to wake a girl up."

After another round of fabulous sex in the shower Eric and I were both dressed. I went up to the kitchen to make me something to eat. Eric sat at the table talking to me and emailing on his phone while I ate. I could hardly eat but I knew I needed my strength for tonight and who knows when I will get to eat again tonight.

We pulled up to Fangtasia at 9:30 and went straight into Eric's office. Eric sat behind his desk and I sat on the couch. Pam came in a couple of minutes later.

"Hi Pam!"

"Sookie."

"Sookie and I going to stay in my office. When the Weres get here bring them back. Notify Thalia that she is to come and stand outside of my door once you bring them in. If anything starts to go wrong I want you to get Sookie out of here do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good go back up front till they arrive." Pam just nodded and left the room.

I sat chewing my nails. I couldn't get over my bad feeling about those Weres. There was just something about them that was wrong. At 10:00 Eric stood and came over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to stand then wrapped his arms around me.

"You have nothing to worry about. If you can't get anything off of them I will let Pam get the information out of them. Come I want you to be beside me behind my desk. He grabbed up a chair to put next to his.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Pam walked into the room with two women that were Weres. They both sat down in front of Eric's desk. Pam closed the door and stood behind them leaning against the wall.

"I am glad that you came to your senses and brought the telepath." One of the women said. I couldn't get much from them since they are Weres but I could tell they were happy Eric brought me. They really thought he was just going to give me up.

"Yes. I brought her but you cannot have her. I will never give her up she is my bonded mate."

"I don't care what she is to you. If you don't give her up then we will make sure the drinks that you are serving are poisoned, your dance floor will break, we will reek havoc until there is nothing left of your bar."

"How could you possibly make all those things happen?" Eric asks calmly.

"We are witches. Our leader is very powerful. All it will take is a simple spell." Witches? What else is out there? Goblins, trolls, big foot? This can't be good. If they are powerful then who knows what kind of spell they could do.

"I don't care if this bar goes under. Nothing you can come up with will make me give her up."

"We'll see about that." She said and got an evil look in her eyes. I had been trying to listen in on their thoughts the whole time but all they had been thinking about is they were sure Eric would hand me over so they could take me back to Hallow.

All of a sudden her thoughts turned to some other language that I didn't know. I was sure she was casting a spell.

"Stop her!" I yelled. Eric reached across his desk, grabbed her by the neck and twisted. Just like that she was dead. The other witch just poofed out of existence.

I stood there in shock trying to figure out what had just happened. As I started to calm down I noticed that I could barely feel Eric in the bond. I turned around and looked at him. He was just sitting in his chair with his brows furrowed.

"Are you okay, Eric?" He just made a kind of grunt sound. "Why are you blocking the bond? I can barely feel you."

Eric shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I'm not blocking the bond. Maybe they put a spell on us so we can't feel each other. It will be much easier for them to kidnap you if I cannot feel you."

"Master, I can barely feel you. Can you feel us?" Pam asked.

"I can feel you but it is less than normal. We should all go home. I need to figure out what is going on." Eric stood to walk out but stopped and got a far off look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I was really starting to get worried.

"I don't know. I just feel strange. I don't like this, we should definitely go home. Pam go straight home we don't know what kind of spell they cast but I will feel much better knowing you are safe since I cannot feel you entirely."

"Yes, master. Let me know if there is anything you need."

Eric rushed us outside, scooped me up and took to the sky. Even though I could barely feel Eric I could feel that he was extremely worried. I didn't say anything as I felt the wind whipping my hair around and stinging my face.

Once we landed I noticed Eric sweeping the area once more. After he walked us in Eric sat me down and he immediately set the alarms. As I watched him I was getting more and more worried by his actions. I was extremely worried when he heated up a True Blood and started drinking it.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Eric came in and sat beside me. He picked up my hands in his large one.

"Under no circumstance do I want you leaving the house tomorrow. I know you hate this but we do not know what the spell was and I cannot feel you entirely right now. I do not think I would wake up if you were gone and something happened to you. Promise me this."

"I promise but Eric you are really starting to scare me."

"I am sorry. I do not wish to scare you but I have never been in this situation and we need to be cautious. The more time that goes by the less I can feel you and Pam in the bond. I am going to go to the office for awhile why don't you go eat some dinner."

"Sure." I stand up and give him a quick kiss. "I love you." I say to him. Eric just nods I can tell he is already miles away in his head trying to figure out what happened and how to fix it.

While I ate my dinner I was trying to see if I could remember any of the words I heard from the spell. I think I was so shocked about what was happening that I literally couldn't remember a thing. Once I was done I went upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I didn't want to bother Eric. I was feeling guilty that our bond was messed up because he wouldn't give me up. Not that I wanted him to give me up. It's just the fact that if they didn't want me then Eric's bond with Pam and I would be fine.

I went and got into bed just laying there thinking. After probably an hour Eric came in. He went straight to our closet, came out naked and got into bed. Eric snuggled up close behind me but once I started to turn around he laid back on his back for me to snuggle up close to his side.

"I'm sorry." I whimper out.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"If it wasn't for me this wouldn't be happening."

"I'm never going to give you up. We will fix this. I already called Alcide and he is getting his best trackers out on the scent. Once we find out where they are staying we just have to capture the leader and have her reverse the spell."

"Hallow. The leaders name is Hallow. That was the only thing I got out their heads. I was trying to remember some of the words from the spell that I heard but I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"Like I said you have nothing to be sorry about. Try and get some sleep tomorrow will be a long night."

"I'll try. I don't know if I'll be able to turn off my brain."

"Try for me. Good night, Sookie." Eric said and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night." I said and kissed his chest above his heart.

I laid there for a long time trying to sleep. I don't know if I would have ever have gone to sleep if Eric hadn't been stroking my hair. I think he just wanted me to go to sleep so I wouldn't see him so worried. Eventually I fell asleep hoping that we would find the witches tomorrow and everything would be back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 15

I woke up hot and sweaty, something I haven't done in a long time. I felt gross as I peeled myself off of Eric. That was when I noticed that Eric's body temperature was a lot higher than normal. Everything else about him seemed normal except for that.

I grabbed my phone and left a message for Pam to get over here as soon as possible because there was something wrong with Eric.

I took a quick shower and got dresses in jeans and t-shirt. I wanted to be ready for anything tonight. I ate breakfast and got back into bed with Eric as fast as I could.

Eric was still warm so I went into the bathroom to get a couple of cold wash cloths to cool Eric down. After placing one on the back of his neck and one on his forehead all I could do is wait. I sat holding Eric's hand worrying about what kind of spell the witches had placed on him.

I was flipping the wash cloth on his forehead over when Eric woke up. His eyes popped open and he looked startled before he took in a big breath. Eric kept taking big breaths and just staring at me.

I broke out of my trance like state and cupped Eric's face in my hands and locking my eyes with his.

"Eric, what's wrong? Your scaring me. Your body's been warm since I woke up. I've been trying to cool it down and now your breathing like a crazy person."

"Mitt hjärta slår." Eric whispered but I had no idea what he just said.

"Eric, honey." He scowled at me. "Can you please speak English?" It would be just my luck that he couldn't.

"I said my heart is beating." Eric said a little louder.

I laid my head down on Eric's warm chest that was rising and falling. If that wasn't wrong enough then I heard his heart beating. I sat up abruptly not knowing what to think or do. I placed my hand over his heart and looked into his eyes once more.

"It is." I whispered back. "Your hearts beating and your breathing are there any other changes? "

"All my senses are dulled. My vision isn't as clear, my hearing isn't as acute and my body feels sluggish."

I laid my head back down on his chest once more to listen to his beating heart. Thump-thump, thump-thump. I just laid there listening for a minute while running one of my hands up and down his arm. This is the first time in over a thousand years that Eric's heart has beat. Then heard a sound that I never thought I would hear from Eric. His stomach growled.

I sat up again and looked at Eric. I couldn't decipher the look on his face and the bond was there but barely.

"Eric. Can you feel me in the bond?" I asked him.

"I can still feel both you and Pam but faintly." He said and then his stomach growled again.

"Your hungry let's go upstairs to the kitchen and I will make us some breakfast. I already called Pam when I woke up because your body was hot so she should be here soon."

"Good. We have to find this witch and quickly."

We quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. I wasn't really sure what to make for breakfast for him. I figured since Eric hadn't eaten anything in a very long time I should make something that hopefully wouldn't upset his stomach. I decided to make scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. I sat out orange juice, milk and also some water.

Once it was all done I went to get Eric from his office. He was sitting at his desk looking at his monitor. Probably going over his emails. I noticed that he wasn't looking as white as he normally does. It wasn't much but I could tell.

"Breakfast is ready when your done." I said to him. He looked up at me and then shut down his computer. We walked to the kitchen in silence. I can't imagine what Eric must be going through. That witch is going to be sorry she ever messed with Eric Northman.

I put the food on our plates and set one down in front of Eric. He just sat there looking at it for a minute.

"It's scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I put a glass of orange juice, milk and water out for you to drink. I wasn't sure what you would like."

"Thank you, Sookie. I'll try it all and we'll see."

I picked up my fork and started eating my eggs while Eric leaned forward and sniffed each item. I wanted to giggle at him but I knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Everything smells much better in the state I'm in now. It's making me very hungry."

I picked up a piece of bacon and ate it and Eric did too. His eyes lite up when he tasted it. He ate his eggs with a little difficulty but I tried to act like I didn't notice. He scrunched up his nose when he tasted the orange juice. It was really cute but I didn't tell him that. I noticed he didn't like the toast too much but he ate all his eggs and bacon.

"That was very good. I did not eat anything like this when I was human."

"I'm glad you liked it. Until your back to your vampire state you can try all kinds of food that you have never tried. There are so many things." I was trying to think of all the things he could try. Chocolate. Definitely chocolate.

Just as was getting done cleaning up all the dishes Pam came in and she looked frantic as she stopped in front of Eric.

"Master. What has happened to you? You smell ... human. I can barely feel you through the bond and I'm standing right here."

"It looks like whatever spell that witch put on me has turned me human. I can still feel you and Sookie very faintly through the bond. Come let's sit and figure out what we are going to do."

We all walked into the living room. Eric and I sat on a couch together and Pam took up the chair closest to Eric.

"Have you heard anything from the trackers we sent last night?" Eric asked Pam.

"Yes, I had a message when I woke up saying they have not yet found the witch."

"We need to get out there and search for her and her coven. I want you to get as many of our vampires on it as you can. Also call the Weres and see if they can spare anymore to help us." Eric turned to me. "You will stay here while Pam and I got out searching."

"If your going I'm going. I read their minds. You will need my help."

Pam was just shaking her head. "Neither one of you are going. It's not safe."

"Pam I am going." Eric argued.

"Master, do you still have all of your vampire abilities?"

Eric's shoulders slumped down while he put his head in his hands. "No. I do not." He said bitterly.

"Then you will stay with Sookie where you will both be safe."

Eric got up and was pacing back and forth through the living room muttering I don't know what. I don't think he was speaking English. Pam's phone rang and Eric and I listened to her part of the conversation but there wasn't much.

Once she got off the phone Eric spoke to her. "News?"

"News but not good news. That was Rasul. He overheard Sophie Ann speaking to someone but he wasn't sure who." She paused looking around the room for a minute. "Eric it was the Queen who sent the witches. She is trying to eliminate you so she can get Sookie."

I had been listening to Pam and when she was done Eric let out a roar that scared me half to death. I don't think I have ever seen him so mad. I jumped and scooted myself into the corner of the couch with my knees up. I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me but his reaction had scared me.

The witches had done this to Eric because of me. The Queen wanted me and she was never going to give up. I hated that I was causing so much trouble.

"If I give myself to the Queen will she order the witches to turn Eric back into a vampire?" I whimpered out.

"No, she sees Eric as a threat and with him human he is vulnerable and will not be able to protect you." Pam says.

"Sookie, you cannot possibly be thinking about going to Sophie Ann. Why would you think that?"

"I would go if it would get the witches to change you back."

"And why would you do this?" Eric asks.

"First of all because I love you." Eric raises an eyebrow at this. "Second of all because this is my fault. The Queen sent the witches to do this to you because she wants me. If it wasn't for me you would still be a vampire."

"And I will not let you give yourself to the Queen because I love you." This time is was Pam who raised an eyebrow. "Do not worry we will find the witches and they will reverse the spell. I will be vampire again. Do you not like me as a human?"

"Of course I like you. You are still the same person. I just feel bad this happened to you because of me. I know you love being a vampire." Eric crossed the room to sit by me. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Now that, that is all settled." Pam says with a raised eyebrow. "Neither one of you can be out helping to find the witches. We don't know who else the Queen has sent for the both of you. I think you both need to get out of town, out of the state till we find the witches and have the spell reversed."

"I AM NOT GOING INTO HIDING! I MAY NOT BE A VAMPIRE RIGHT NOW BUT I AM A STILL A WARRIOR!"

"You are a very good warrior but how are you going to protect yourself and Sookie if your surrounded by a group of vampires or Weres? You are not going to be any good at protecting Sookie if your dead."

"Where do you expect us to go?"

"I don't know. It would be helpful for it to be someplace that is owned by a human so no vampires can get in, have light tight rooms and out of this state."

"We can go to my house since I own it." I spoke up.

"We cannot go to your house. Everyone knows where you live. Any witch or Were could get in." Pam says.

"I know of a place." Eric says almost sheepishly. "I recently bought a place in Sookie's name so it would be vampire safe."

"Great! Go pack what you need. I'll go fill up the Escalade so you can take it. How far away is it?" Pam asks.

"Too far to drive. We must fly. I will buy the plane tickets and arrange for transportation for once we arrive."

"Where are we going and don't think I have forgotten that you bought some house in my name Mister?"

"We are going to the Bahamas. Go pack up. I'm going to get us on the first flight out."

With that Eric just stood up and started walking to his office like this was all normal for him. I couldn't believe him. He bought a house in my name in the Bahamas. Why would he do such a thing? I mean I'm happy we have somewhere to go to right now but still. I thought he understood that I don't want him buying me things. Especially expensive things. I knew there was nothing I could do about it right now but he was going to hear about it sooner or later. While Pam and Eric were in his office planning and whatever else they were doing I went to go pack.

I packed about a weeks worth of clothes for both Eric and I. He didn't really have anything that said beach so I just packed his regular stuff. I figured he could buy something there if he needed or wanted to. I knew that I was going to need a swimsuit if were going to the Bahamas. Then I went into the bathroom and pack our stuff from there. All Eric has is hair gel and comb so he was easy.

Once I was done I just sat on the bed and cried. I was overwhelmed by everything. We had just had six months of peace and now all hell had broken loose. Eric was human and the Queen wanted Eric dead and to take me to live as a slave in New Orleans.

I was laying under the blankets silently crying when Eric came in to find me. He just laid down behind me and pulled me into his chest and kissed the back of my head.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back until I was laying on my back. "Why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? Because you are human right now and the Queen wants you dead. I'm sorry I am being so selfish right now not thinking about how this is effecting you. How are you with all this?"

"I am fine. I do not like that I cannot fight but Pam is right and I need to do what I can to make sure we are both safe." He said with his accent much stronger than normal.

"Although I have not wanted to be human there are things that I will be able to do with you that I normally cannot."

"Like what?" I smiled at him and place a kiss on his chin.

"I will get to see you in the sunlight, watch the sunrise and sunset with you and eating breakfast are a few things. Do you ever wish you could do things with me that we cannot because I'm a vampire?"

"Not really." I say and Eric raises an eyebrow at this. "You may not normally eat food but you sit with me while I eat and talk to me while I do. I knew we were never going to have a picnic lunch. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. I pretty much keep the same hours as you do so I rarely see sunlight anymore." After I said that Eric frowns.

"Do you not miss it? Being in the sun?"

"I miss it sometimes but I like being able to be with you."

"We will have to figure something out so you can get out in the sun."

"I can always set an alarm and get up. I can go to bed a little earlier so I won't be so tired. I want you to know that the last six months have been the happiest of my life so far.

Truly. But I would be happy to do all the things you mentioned earlier. We should bring a camera so we can take lots of pictures of you in the sun. Do you have a camera?"

"No, I don't have a camera but I will send Pam out to buy one tonight and deliver it before dawn. Our flight leaves at 8:00 in the morning so if there's anything else you need I can send Pam to get it."

"We both need swimsuits and you really don't have beach attire. Are we going to be able to go to the beach while we are there?"

"We will be able to go to the beach. You can see it from the house." He smiled. "Let me send Pam a text of what she needs to get us."

While Eric sent Pam a text I went to the kitchen to make us something to eat. Unfortunately for Eric I was used to eating pretty simple since it was just me eating unless he took me out to eat. I made us some sandwiches, apple slices and poured us some milk. Eric walked in just as I was getting done putting all the ingredients away. We sat and ate at the kitchen island.

"When we get to where we are going we will have to go to the grocery store so I can make you some real food." Eric just nodded and continued to eat quietly. "Is there something wrong? Do you not like the food?"

"The food is fine. I was just thinking. I do not like that you have given up so much to be with me."

"I haven't given up anything that I was unwilling to give up. Being in the sun is an easy fix and I wouldn't be able to be out having a picnic in the sun with a human boyfriend. I mean I could have a picnic with someone but that person wouldn't be my boyfriend. You know I can't have a human boyfriend."

"Can you hear me?" He asks looking a little sad.

"I haven't tried but I haven't heard you. We have touched and I didn't hear anything so your secrets are safe but I would still be with you even if I could." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't care if you could hear me but I know that you don't want to hear me. Do you ever want children? Being with me you can't have any."

"No I don't want any children. I never have. I wouldn't want my child to have my curse and my life, our life isn't safe for one. If I ever really wanted one I could always adopt but I really don't see that happening."

"I hope you are not saying all this just to make me feel better. I hate to think there is something out there that you cannot have because of me."

"I'm not lying to you. I always tell you the truth and you know that." He nods. "The only thing I want that I don't have is for us to be safe and out of danger."

"There will always be some danger since I am a vampire but once this is all over we will be safe."

"There is one thing that I want right now."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to make love to me."

"That I can most definitely do." Eric said as he laid a passionate kiss on my lips.

There were no more words for a long while. Once we both caught our breath we hopped in the shower to wash the sex off of us so we would be ready to go in the morning. We both got into bed and cuddled up to each other after setting an alarm and taking our luggage upstairs. Pam would put all the items she purchased in our luggage.

"I hope you know I still haven't forgotten about you buying a house in my name."

"It's only a house in your name. A place where we can be where vampires have to have an invitation to come in. Some place that no one has known about until tonight. No one should be able to trace it back to me."

"So you didn't buy it for me?"

"No. I bought it for us. It's only a name on a deed lover." Eric said and then kissed my forehead. "We should try and get some sleep so we can get up in the morning. I'm lucky you wore me out or I don't know if I would be able to go to sleep." I giggled hearing that. That's how I feel most of time. Actually I'm feeling that way now. "Good night, Sookie." He said and then gave me a slow, sensual kiss.

"Good night, Eric. I love you!" I kissed his chest where his heart was beating this night.

"I love you too, Sookie." Eric said as we snuggled up closer to each other.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I had this chapter started and then my muse left me for a little while. For some reason when I write my family likes to sit around me while I type and distract me. I end up writing a bunch of stuff that makes no sense. Hopefully I will post the next chapter sooner.


	16. Chapter 16

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 16

I was slowly coming back to the world with the most annoying noise know to man. My alarm clock. It has been over six months since the last time I heard this infernal racket. It takes me a few seconds to remember why it is going off.

"What is that noise?" Eric asks. I giggle. I'm sure he has never been woken up by an alarm. That reminds me of the mess we are in. Eric's human or mostly human since we still have our bond but only slightly. The Queen wants him dead and to take me to live in New Orleans so we are leaving today to go to the Bahamas where Eric has bought a house in my name. I internally sign.

After turning off the alarm I slowly turn towards Eric. "Good morning. That was the alarm so we need to get up and get ready so we can make it to the airport in time."

Eric sighs. "This is not like me. I do not run."

"I know you don't but right now we both need be safe. I couldn't bare it if you died trying to protect me. I don't want you dying for me. Ever." I kiss him softly on the lips and get out of bed.

"I feel the same way about you, you know, but I would die my true death to protect you." He says as he gets out of bed following me into the bathroom. I don't comment. I don't want to fight and we need to get ready. We are going to the Bahamas so that neither one of us gets hurt or dies. We are going to be fine I tell myself.

I was standing at the sink getting my toothbrush ready when I noticed Eric just standing there staring at the alcove with the toilet.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just think I need to go in there." Oh.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"I don't need help it has just been a very long time since I've had to do that and ..." he trails off.

"And what?"

"I don't like this weak human body." He says without looking at me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Well luckily for you, you won't have to be in it for very long. Go do what you gotta do." I say to him a little bitterly. I finish getting ready and head down stairs to make us some breakfast. I'm mad at Eric. I understand that he is used to being stronger than everyone else and vampires think they are better than humans but is it really so bad.

I decide to make biscuits and gravy since I have the time and it has been quite awhile since I have had it. Normally I just make myself a quick breakfast since it is just me. Eric comes down and sits at the table. He hasn't tried talking to me yet. Hopefully he know that I just need this time to fume to myself or we will probably get into a big fight and I don't want to be stuck on a plan with him fighting. I pour us each a glass of milk and we eat our breakfast in silence. Once we are done I quickly clean up the breakfast mess. I don't know how long we are going to be gone but I don't want to come home to our breakfast after a few days.

Pam has rented a car for us so we could take it to the airport and it couldn't be traced back to either one of us. Once we have everything packed in the car we set off for the airport. It doesn't take us but ten minutes to get there which is made in silence. We check in and sit down by our boarding gate. Our first flight is to Dallas and then to Fort Lauderdale and then a short flight to Freeport, Bahamas. All the flights are relatively short each having an hour and a half layover. In all it will take seven hours to get there. Eric is irritated that we couldn't get a direct flight since he is used to just chartering a plane to go where ever he wants but since we are trying to lay low we have to go commercial.

I have always hated takeoffs and landings so this time is no different except I'm more nervous since we are trying to get away so no one kills Eric or I. I'm staring out the window when I feel Eric take my hand. I squeeze it lightly and look over and give him a small smile.

"Are you okay? You are really nervous when before you were mad." Eric says.

"I just hate takeoffs and landings. I'll be fine once we're in the air."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"You can try and distract me I guess."

"Do you want to tell me why you were mad before?"

I sigh loudly. "That you hate being human. Is it really so bad? I mean if you hate humans so much then how can you love me? How can you be with me?"

Eric rubs his hands over his face and then turns to look at me. "It is not bad for being on vacation but not something I want to stay as. I was human for thirty years, I have been a vampire for a thousand. I love that you make me feel alive but I never thought I was going to be this alive." I just raised my eyebrow at him. "I like that I will get to do things with you that I normally cannot do and that will be really special because it will never happen again and it is happening with you. I hate that you sacrifice those things to be with me but I don't like that I am running from this problem. I am a warrior. I always have been. It is not in my nature to run. I want to be strong and be able to protect you. If I don't get changed back we could be on the run for the rest of our lives or at least out of the country. I don't think either of us want that. I want to show you the world but at our leisure." I understand it is in his nature to fight and not run.

"It is true that I don't like most humans but you see the kind that I am around at Fangtasia or who are with the vampires in my area. You know how they are. I do not mind your friends from Bon Temps that we have dinners with." He runs one of his hands through his hair. "I don't know if I am explaining this to you well enough. I love you for you. I don't care that your human. One day I hope that you will be want to be turned by me and then I will love you forever as a vampire. Do you love me just because I'm vampire?"

"No! Of course not but I don't despise vampires. You know that initially I was attracted to vampires because it is the only peace I get. I love you for you and if you stay like this I will still love you. I want you to know that even if I started hearing you I would still stay with you." I say and give him a small smile. "As for one day being a vampire I just don't know. I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes. You said that by giving me your blood and with me being part fairy I will live a lot longer so maybe one day but in the near future."

"Fair enough and I do know that you love me for me. You see beyond the fangs, my still heart and my cold skin. You see beyond everything and just see me."

I cup Eric's face with my hands and give him with a big kiss. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I sat back and wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him.

"You know you can be really sweet sometimes. I really love you!" I say and kiss him again. Eric grips the back of my head and kisses me deeper and more passionately. By the time we are done kissing the flight is half way over. "You definitely distracted me from takeoff." I giggle. "What are you doing to do all the other times?" I ask him.

"I'll think of something." He smirks at me.

The rest of the flights go by quickly. Eric definitely knows how to distract me. By the time we get off the last flight we are both on edge and can't wait to get to the house.

"We need to stop and get groceries and anything else you can think of. To get to our house we have to take a boat so we will probably want to get enough for a few days."

"Alright. I made a list last night of the groceries I thought we would need. The only other things I can think that we will need is some sunscreen and sunglasses for you. It would be really bad if you got a horrible sunburn and you were miserable and I couldn't touch you."

There was a car waiting for us at the airport for us to take. After getting all our groceries we headed to get him some sunscreen. Eric picked up a pair of sunglasses for himself and a red sarong for me from a street vendor.

After I found the sunscreen in the local pharmacy I was walking through the isles looking for Eric. You would think with how tall he is it would be easy to find him but they had really tall shelving. I was scanning the contents of the current isle I was in when I spotted a certain item that I had never thought about before. Condoms.

We have no idea how human Eric is. Almost everything about him seemed human except that we could feel each other through the bond. It wasn't as strong as it was normally but if I really concentrated on it I could tell what Eric is feeling.

I stood staring at all the different condoms wondering if I should buy some. I grabbed a box of Magnum's since I was sure the regular size would not fit Eric. I was hoping these would. This should be interesting. I quickly went to the checkout to buy my items. I noticed Eric was standing just inside the doors staring outside. I wondered what he was doing but I knew that we needed to hurry up. I knew Eric wanted to get off this island before it got dark.

Once we are done shopping we head to the marina. Eric leads me with all of our purchases to a speed boat. I should have known. Eric loves to go fast. After putting all of our luggage and purchases on the boat Eric makes sure I'm comfortable and secure on the boat.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I ask him.

"Only about fifteen minutes. I just got to put the coordinates into the GPS so it will show us how to get there."

"Have you ever been here?" I ask him.

"No. I just bought it about three months ago. I was hoping to take you there soon though."

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask as we are underway. The water is so beautiful. I love the different colors of blues and greens.

"It is called Scotland Cay Island." After that we are pretty much silent. Every once in awhile I would look back at Eric. He always had a huge smile plastered on his face. It is so weird seeing him out in the sun with his sunglasses and the sun glinting off of his hair. He looks more gorgeous than ever. I am still amazed that this man has chosen me.

We pull up to a boat dock and unload every thing. "Is no one coming to help us?" I ask.

"We are all alone. No one to help us. You see that white house up there." I nod seeing a white house not too far in the distance. "That's where we are headed. We don't have to get everything in one trip. I can make another trip to get the rest."

"What do you mean we are all alone?"

"There is no one else on this island. I have someone come once a month to clean the house but besides that no one will be here. I have cancelled the cleaning service for this month so no one will know we are here."

"Why isn't there anyone else here? How did you manage to get everyone to leave?"

"No one else lives or stays here. It will just be us."

I think I stood there with my mouth open for a full five minutes. Did he buy this whole place? When I looked up at Eric he had a very worried look on his face.

"Did you buy this whole place? The whole island?" I ask him. Afraid of his answer.

"I did." Is all he says. Oh my god.

"How much did this cost Eric?"

"A little over four and a half."

"Four and a half what?"

"Million."

"Million." I shriek. "That is too much money and you put this place in my name. I didn't even like it when I thought it was just a house and now it is a whole island. Eric ..." I trail off. I don't know what to say. This is unbelievable. I can't believe him. I just want to scream.

"Four and a half million is not a lot for a whole island. I thought you would like it. I know you will like it if you just give it a chance."

"What's not to like. It's beautiful but it is so much money. You didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't have to do it but I wanted to. I am a very wealthy man. You know this. I wanted some place for us that would be safe , that couldn't be traced back to me and I know that you love the sun. I just wanted a place for us to be happy and away from everything. A place where no one would be able to find us unless we want them to. Not even Pam knows where this is. This place is just for you and me."

"It is still too much." I let out a big sigh.

"You are going to have to get used to having money Sookie. We are planning to stay together. Hopefully forever and that's a long time. What's mine is yours."

"Don't say that. I don't want that. I only want you."

"I know you do and that is an endearing quality that you have. You are the first person who has only wanted me for me and nothing else." It makes me sad to think of people always trying to use him. "Why don't you want that?" He asks as we continue walking up the beach to the house.

"I have nothing to offer you in return. I have an old house and that is all. It just doesn't balance out."

"You don't see yourself clearly or what you mean to me. You give me things no one else ever has or will. You make me happy, make me feel joy. You love me and make me feel alive. Those are much more valuable than anything money can buy. To me, you and what you give me are priceless." Seriously how can this man be so sweet.

"Thank you." Is all I can say. I am overwhelmed that Eric thinks so highly of me. That I give him all those things. I don't think he understands he does the same to me so anything else he brings to the table is just too much but I don't want to fight him over it right now. We need to get all of our things to the house before dark. I don't want to take any chances even though it seems we should be safe and no one should be looking for us here.

As we walk up to the house I finally get a good look at it. It is white with lots of floor to ceiling windows on the back of it to look out to the ocean and beach. It's two stories with white loungers, chairs and tables and a hammock up on the porch that wraps around the whole house. There's a hot tub in the floor of the deck. There are beautiful red flowers and palm trees in the yard.

Eric has obviously had someone here since there is a keypad and fingerprint scanner at the door. It definitely is convenient not having to have any keys.

"Sookie, can you unlock the door for us?" Eric asks me.

"I haven't been put into the system here. Just set all our stuff down and I'll bring it in once you unlock the door."

"You don't need to be put into the system here. You are in THE system. You always have been. With your code and fingerprint you can access any of my, now our properties."

"I've really been able to access everything all this time?"

"Yes, so please unlock the door. I don't have my supernatural strength anymore and this stuff is starting to get heavy."

"I'm sorry. Of course I'll unlock it."

I quickly input my code: 092808 and scan my fingerprint and open the door holding it open for Eric to get through with most of our luggage. Eric sat our stuff down and we both took a look around. All the furniture was white. The whole house has a theme of white and blue. Very beachy. It was just starting to get dark so we started turning on the lights and trying to find our way downstairs.

Eric had told me that the whole downstairs was light tight and had extra security. We found the downstairs but it was empty of all furniture. To the far left we found the bedroom and Eric put in his code and fingerprint. Luckily this room had furniture. There was a big king size four poster bed in the middle of the room, nightstands and an armoire. The walls were painted a dark gray. The bedding looks like silk and in gray and red. The door to the left was to the bathroom. It was again obvious Eric had someone here to work on the place since the bedroom and bathroom had both been outfitted with luxury. Seriously vampires seemed to really like big spa like bathrooms or at least Eric. At home we do make use of the shower and tub quite frequently.

After looking over the whole house Eric took our luggage to our bedroom and I put the groceries away. I decided that I should probably start dinner and make fried chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits. I saw a fireplace in the living room so I thought maybe later on tonight we could make s'mores. I was really excited about Eric getting to try foods that he never had a chance to until now. Dinner was almost done before Eric finally made his way back upstairs.

"What took you so long?"

"I put away our stuff and then logged into the security system here to see what all I could see on the monitors. They're located in the armoire in our bedroom."

"Do they cover everything you want them to cover?"

"Yes. They cover all over the outside of the house, the boat dock, some of the beach, upstairs, the stairway leading downstairs and the area in front of our bedroom. I think that should cover it."

"I hope so. Dinner is done."

We sat down to eat and we were talking about the house. It was all very beautiful but I still thought it was too much.

"This is very good food. So far everything that you have made for me has been wonderful. It is nothing like what I ate when I was human."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that maybe tonight or tomorrow we could light a fire in the fireplace. I bought stuff to make s'mores. You toast marshmallows and put them on top of a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate then put another graham cracker on top. It's very good."

"We will definitely have to try that."

We both feel into a comfortable silence while finishing our dinner. I was at the sink washing our dishes when Eric came to stand next to me at the counter looking down at me. I smiled up at him.

"Sookie I want to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead." I was kind of funny because it was normally me wanting to ask questions.

"I found a box called Magnum's in the bag with the sunscreen you bought. Why did you buy that?"

"Well, I was walking through the isles looking for you when I saw them. It made me think that we don't know how human you are." He nods. "So I bought them for us to use so I don't get pregnant."

"You expect us to use them." I nod.

"Yes, we already had sex once without using any protection and with everything else we have going on I don't want to worry about getting pregnant. So can we please try and use them."

"We can try and use them. I have never used them before. We had nothing like that in my time." Eric looked the window above the sink. I noticed Eric looked kind of sad and I thought about that. Maybe he was sad that I didn't want to have baby with him.

"Eric." He looked down at me. "I want you to know that if our lives were different, if I wasn't telepathic and fairy, if our lives weren't dangerous, I would love to have a child with you. I wouldn't want for my child to be telepathic and it would not be fair to bring a child into this world that is so dangerous. I know that you would protect our child but that child would not deserve to be put into the supernatural world and all that goes with it. You understand that don't you? That I love you so much and it would be wonderful to have something that special between us. Made from each of us but it wouldn't be fair to our child."

"I understand where you are coming from and you know I would protect you and our child but you're right. It wouldn't be the kind of life a child should have. He or she would always be a target but I know we would both love that child. If circumstances were different, if you had been around when I was human a thousand years ago I wouldn't have been chasing women, I would have just chased you until you married me and we would have had many children together. It does make me sad to think I will never see you round with our child." He gave me a sad smile.

I hugged Eric wrapping my arms around his middle tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. It was a sad moment between us. I stood there crying for a child we would never have because our circumstances were far from what a child should be brought up in. Eric just squeezed me tighter when my tears finally soaked through his t-shirt. After a few minutes I pulled myself together, wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I leaned up to kiss Eric on his chin and caressed his face. I gave him my own sad smile.

I went back to washing the dishes. While I was cleaning up the kitchen Eric went and opened up all the windows. I noticed this when I walked into the living room and I could hear the waves. I loved that all the windows could be opened. I turned off all the lights and found Eric downstairs on the computer. When he caught sight of me he almost looked embarrassed. I have never seen that look on Eric's face so I was wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just looking up some information."

"Oh. What information?"

Eric blushed. He actually blushed. So cute! "Like I said before I have never used a condom before so I just wanted to look up information on how to use them." He still looked embarrassed.

I closed the top of the laptop and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his chair. "Good. Come with me." I pulled Eric upstairs into the living room. "Lay down on the couch for me." Eric raised an eyebrow at me but he did what I asked of him. I crawled over him to put myself between him and the back of the couch and laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before I broke the silence. "I love listening to the waves. It is very peaceful and I love that I get to lay here with you and listen to them. It's almost to bad that we can't just live here. I feel like I could do this every night." I say and then placed a kiss on his chest.

"Listening to the water has always been very calming to me. I am glad to we get to enjoy it together. We may not get to live here but we can visit often. So are you no longer mad at me for buying this place?"

"Not right now I'm not. How could I be? I'm so relaxed." I closed my eyes and just listened to the waves crashing and two things I never thought I would hear but would treasure forever for the short time I could hear them. Eric's breathing and his heartbeat.

We laid there on that couch for what seemed like most of the night. Although the last six months had been pretty quiet it was nothing like this and I wanted to enjoy it and try and remember everything that I could. I was happy that Eric and sent Pam to buy a camera because I was planning on taking lots of pictures of our time here.

Eric had been rubbing my back and every once in awhile he would rub my butt and tights.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked him.

"No, not really." He smirked at me.

"Are you ready to head downstairs then?"

"Most definitely. I just need to close and lock everything up and then we can go down."

I helped Eric close and lock all the windows and doors. We made our way down into the bathroom to take care of our human needs. Which I thought was funny doing these things with Eric. It was so domestic. I had bought Eric a toothbrush while we were at the pharmacy. I'm glad I was walking down those isles it made me realize there were a few more things that we would need like condoms and a toothbrush.

When I walked out into the bedroom the box of condoms were sitting on one of the night stands. I'm glad Eric was willing to try this. I got into bed and Eric walked out of the bathroom naked and ready to go. He had a big smile on his face. I'm glad he's taking this so well. I guess this is a first for him so he's excited.

Once Eric got to the bed he launched himself at me. I giggled at him until I was moaning. I'm so lucky that Eric is a sex god. Once he had finally brought me to completion not once but twice with his talented mouth and fingers he slide up my body and kissed me until we were both breathless. He rolled off of me and grabbed the box of condoms taking one out. He ripped open the foil and looked over at me. I kissed him this time until we were both breathless and couldn't wait any longer. I sat up on my elbows to watch Eric as he put on the condom. I was curious since I had never been with a man that used one.

Eric was rolling it on and then it just shot off of him and across the room. I giggled and Eric scowled at me. On his next try it broke while he was putting it on. I grabbed the box and took out a condom. We were already half way through them and we hadn't used one yet. I had no idea it would be this difficult. I ripped the foil and slowly pulled it down. I wasn't sure if it was going to fit but I finally got it all the way on and sighed in relief.

Eric smiled at me as I straddled him. I slowly lowered myself onto him. When Eric was finally buried all the inside of me I started to move. All the while looking Eric in the eyes. He had a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I rocked faster.

"It just doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel right. Keep moving. I just got to get used to this."

I moved faster and I would grind my hips down. I had kept up this rhythm for a couple of minutes when Eric's face smoothed out . I could tell he was enjoying it. He was thrusting up and grunting, pulling me down harder and harder.

I was laying on Eric's chest catching my breath running my fingers through Eric's chest hair. When Eric spoke.

"I think I'm suppose to throw away the condom. I should do that so it doesn't make a mess." I nodded and rolled over to my side.

Eric walked into the bathroom and came out looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where the condom is. I went to take it off and throw it into the trash and it was gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"It wasn't there. Missing."

"Well what happened to it? Did you feel it fly off once we we're done? And how are you ready to go again?"

"At least that part of me hasn't changed but no I didn't feel it fly off. I didn't feel anything. It didn't feel right at first when we were having sex and then all of a sudden it felt great like it does normally. I thought maybe it just had to warm up or something."

"Did you read that it had to warm up? Where did it go Eric? Look around to see if you can find it." Eric turned on the overhead light. It was so bright it blinded us both for a minute before we got used to it.

"I didn't read anything about warming up." I watched as Eric walked around looking for our lost condom. "I don't see it."

"Any ideas where it could be?" He just shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Maybe we should look it up on the internet. Go look. Please."

Eric got up off the bed and left to go to the computer. A few minutes later he walked back in.

"Did you find anything?"

Eric nodded. "Yes." He sat down beside me and took my hand. "I need to look inside of you. It may have came off while we were having sex. Probably when it started to feel good."

"It could be inside of me?" I shriek. "That so gross. I don't really want you to have to look down there but if you have to then look and get it out." I cannot believe our luck. If this thing is inside of me then what was the point.

"Sookie. I was just down there earlier I don't see the difference. You've never had a problem ..." I cut him off.

"It just is. You weren't down there doing an inspection." He chuckles at me. "Just do it."

After a couple of minutes down there which felt like I was having a doctors office visit. Eric finally came up with the evil, offending condom. He took it into the bathroom and threw it away. By the time Eric came back into the room I was laying on my side curled up with the blankets pulled up to my chin. Eric laid down behind me and pulled me tightly against him but I didn't relax.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked me.

"No. That was gross and embarrassing." I said and pouted. Eric pulled me around to look at him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. You never need to feel embarrassed around me. Okay? I feel no differently toward you. You have to remember I am very old and there is almost nothing I haven't done. After tonight maybe I've done it all." He chuckles.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? You reminding me that you've had sex with thousands of people and done all kinds of things I can't possibly imagine. It doesn't it makes me feel good. It makes me feel like I'm not enough. That I won't be enough for you."

"Have I ever made you feel that way?" I shook my head. "Whenever we try something new you never seem to have a problem with it. If there is anything you want to do or don't want to do just tell me. I may have tried everything but that doesn't mean that I liked it all. Some things I tried and I really enjoyed them but others I didn't. All you have to do is tell me. Don't ever worry about telling me if you don't want to do something or if you don't like it. Okay?" I just nod and hug Eric.

"I'll look up other ways to prevent pregnancy tomorrow. I definitely think condoms are out of the question. My rebound rate definitely isn't human. Which is a very good thing for us. Are you feeling better now?" I nod my head again and snuggle deeper into Eric. "Good. Go to sleep my love. "

"Good night, Eric." I say and he presses a kiss to the top of my head and holds me tight.

The code that Eric gave Sookie is 092808. It is the 1st episode Eric appeared in on True Blood.

Too see pictures of the house and island go to my wordpress site.

.com


	17. Chapter 17

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, Alan Ball, etc.

All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 17

Bold is Sookie thinking back to yesterday.

* * *

This morning was the first day I have woke up during the day and alone. We had been on our own little island for five days before Pam called last night.

They had found and captured the witch. Pam was on her way to Fangtasia as they spoke to start questioning her. They were going to have to do god only knows what to get her to talk and give them the spell.

That is all I thought they would be doing. I was under the assumption that we would be flying back this afternoon and once we got there the spell would be reversed. That was until I woke up this morning next to Eric.

He was dead to the world and cold.

So here I am sitting on our beach alone, thinking about our time here. I know I shouldn't be sad but I am going to miss it. I'm going to miss seeing Eric out in the sunlight. I'm going to miss watching the sunrise and set with him.

While we have been here Eric would set the alarm on his phone and we would get up and go out to the loungers. We would snuggle up and watch the sunrise. We knew it wouldn't last, we wanted to make every moment count. It would be the last time Eric got to see the sunrise or set without burning.

I went down to the beach, I just couldn't sit inside the house. I wanted to be by Eric but it was too upsetting to see him laying there dead to the world. We were going to do our usual routine for the day before we had to leave.

**Hearing the alarm going off Eric and I slowly made our way out of bed. We headed upstairs and went in different directions. I went to the kitchen to get us each a cup of coffee and Eric went and got us a blanket. We would met at the back door and head out to our lounger.**

**Eric sat down first and I placed our coffee on the little table by the lounger. I sat in between Eric's legs and leaned back into his chest. Eric placed the blanket over us and wrap his arms around me. We sat there drinking our coffee and watching the sunrise over the ocean. It was beautiful. It made me cry every time knowing that these few short days were the only ones we would ever get to do this. **

**After the sun had rose and the only colors in the sky were blue and white we got up. Eric pulled me****against him cradling my face in his hands. Using his thumbs he wiped away my tears and kissed me. In that kiss he was showing me how special this time was to him and how much he loved me. I wasn't sure how I would feel when we first bonded, feeling everything Eric felt but I miss it now. I miss knowing exactly how he feels at any given moment. Even though Eric was pretty expressive when it was just the two of us, feeling what he felt I now knew it was even more special since during these last few days I could barely even feel him. **

This morning I was crying for a different reason. I was alone watching the sunrise and it wasn't as beautiful without Eric there. He wasn't here to dry my tears or kiss me to show me how special this was.

**I gave Eric one last kiss before heading inside and making us breakfast.**

After I ate breakfast I headed down to the beach. I was laying there looking out at the ocean thinking about our time at the beach yesterday.

**After eating breakfast we decided to get ready to go down to the beach. I put on my swimsuit and the sarong that Eric had gotten for me. Eric must have put in a request for Pam to get me a red bikini since the red hibiscus sarong he bought me matched. It wouldn't surprise me since red is his favorite color.**

**Luckily I had put the camera batteries on the charger last night or it wouldn't have been ready to use today. I had probably taken hundreds of pictures of Eric and us doing any and everything.**

**Eric grabbed a couple of the loungers from the deck to take down to the beach. I had him lay down on the lounger so I put sunscreen on him. I lathered him with it from head to toe. The best part was that I found a few places on Eric that were ticklish and I would be taking advantage of that for as long as I could. **

**It was so funny to see him try to squirm away from me while I straddled him and laughed so hard. It is something I will always treasure. I'm pretty sure no one has ever seen Eric like that before. Not even in his human days.**

**We laid out and enjoyed the sun till we both got hot. I was standing up taking a drink of water when Eric grabbed me from behind and ran us into the ocean. He twirled us around and then threw me into the water. I was screaming before I plummeted into the water. I came up out of the water sputtering and wiping the water out of my eyes.**

**"Eric! What the hell?" I glared at him.**

**He chuckled at me. "Don't be so mad. I was just having fun and your okay. I would have saved you if you needed it."**

**I splashed him and tried to swim away but Eric was too fast and caught me. I'm not sure if he was this fast as a human or he still has some of his supernatural speed. **

**We splashed each other and I tried to dunk him but I could never get him under. We were laughing and carrying on having a great time. **

**I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and kiss him. I looked at him smiling. Thinking about how beautiful he looks out in the sun with water dripping off of him. Irresistible.**

**I start kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Eric groaned into my neck. He was slowly walking us back to shore while I kissed, nibbled and sucked any skin I could reach while I was wrapped around him. Eric untied my bikini top and threw it hopefully to shore.**

**Eric sat my feet down on the ground and I grabbed the waistband of his swim trunks and pulled them down. Eric sat down in the sand and pulled the side strings of my bikini. Once my bottoms fell off Eric grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I sat on top of Eric kissing him and grinding into him until we both couldn't take it anymore.**

**Eric's hand slipped around the back of us and I felt him positioning himself at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto him. Both of us groaned once Eric was fully sheathed inside of me. I started rocking back and forth quickly and riding him at a fast pace. Eric grabbed my hips and slowed us down. Cradling my face in his hands he looked at me with such love, it almost made me cry.**

**"You are so beautiful." Eric exclaimed. "You are even more beautiful out here in the sun making love to me." He kissed me then with so much passion. It quickly turned hungry and urgent. Eric quickly turned and laid me down on the sand thrusting into me slow but hard.**

**"Oh God Eric. Don't stop! Please!" Eric leaned down taking my nipple into his mouth while one hand trailed down my stomach for his thumb to rub fast circles over my clit. I was moaning and pulling Eric closer to me. Kissing and sucking on his neck. Just as my orgasm hit me full force I bit Eric on the neck and he roared out his release. **

**Eric laid his head on my shoulder while we both tried to catch our breath. Once he caught his breath he rolled off of me and pulled me on top of him. I laid there listening to his heart beat slow down and relaxing to the rise and fall of his chest. I was almost asleep when Eric talked.**

**"I think we should get back into the water and rinse off all this sand. Don't you?"**

**"Mmm." Was all I could say. I had just about fell asleep and didn't want to move. **

**"Sookie?"**

**"Hmmm?"**

**"Let go rinse off inside and then we can take a nap on the hammock. That sounds nice doesn't it?"**

**"Mmhmm."**

**Eric sat up with me going with him. He wrapped his arms around me and stood up.**

**"Do you need me to carry you back to the house?"**

**Now normally I would say no but I was too tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. So I just nodded my head. I felt Eric's strong arms lift me up bridal style. I just laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Eric kiss the top of my head and we started moving towards the house. **

**Once we got up to the house I finally spoke.**

**"Why can't we just take our nap now and shower later?"**

**"I've got sand up my ass and I want to get it out now." **

**I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. It was too funny. I probably had sand up my ass too and who knows where else but right now I was too tired to care. I had finally stopped laughing when we got into the bathroom. Eric was scowling at me but I couldn't help it, it was too funny not to. I kissed him on the tip of his nose and told him I was sorry. He sat me down on the counter top while he turned on the water and we waited for it to warm up.**

**Once we were all clean and hopefully the sand was out of our crevices we headed back outside for our nap on the hammock.**

**I laid down on the hammock next to Eric and snuggled up as close as a could. I looked out at the ocean and let the sound of the waves lull me to sleep in the only arms that I truly feel safe in.**

**I woke up to the feeling of Eric's hand caressing my back.**

**"Did you sleep well?" He asked. He must have felt me move or something to know I was awake.**

**"I did. I always do when I sleep with you." I tell him and tighten the arm I have around his stomach. Eric kisses the top of my head and tightens his arms around me.**

**We laid there like that for about another half hour. I got up and gave Eric a chaste kiss on the lips before heading inside to make dinner.**

**Tonight I was making chicken fried steak and banana pudding. On our plane ride here I had asked Eric if there were any foods that he wanted to try that he had been around or thought they smelled good. He told me that he had never really spent any time around humans while they ate since it would look strange for him to not be eating. I should just make whatever I liked and he would try it. So I had been making so much food that I'm sure I've probably gained at least five pounds since being here. I've made Eric shrimp and grits, chocolate cake, s'mores, shrimp étouffée, corn bread, jambalaya, chicken and biscuits. All southern comfort food. **

**After eating dinner and first dessert as Eric liked to call it because later he would be having his second more personal and private dessert that he really enjoyed. Who am I kidding I thoroughly enjoy it too. We made our way down to the beach to watch the sunset. We sat in the sand, me in between Eric's legs leaning back onto his chest watching all the colors in the sky. I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful it is to watch the sun rise and set over the ocean. **

**We walked along the beach, holding hands with the moon illuminating everything below it. I loved each and every minute of it. We were just like any other normal couple here. Eric had been more open while he was here and having so much fun. I'm hoping that he stays like this with me once we get back to Louisiana. **

Louisiana. That reminds me that I should probably try and change our flight since we will obviously not be leaving this afternoon. I head inside to call the airline and see what changes can be made. After getting our flight changed to a couple of hours after dark, I packed up all of our stuff and place it by the bedroom door for Eric to carry up once he gets up.

I went back down to the beach reminiscing about our time here. This island will forever be special to me for getting to spend this time with Eric. I'm glad I took so many pictures also to help me remember. Pictures. I think I'll buy one of those digital picture frames and load all the pictures from here onto it. That way we can see them whenever we want. I also want to do something special with them so that Eric can have them forever.

Forever. That got me thinking about the few comments Eric has made about hopefully one day I will want to become a vampire. I never thought I would want to be a vampire but I also never thought I would fall in love with one either. As a little girl this is not how I saw my life playing out. As an adult I thought I would always be alone in this world. Now I have Eric and I can't imagine my life without him. I definitely need to ask Eric a few questions before I decide anything.

I had been staring out at the ocean for I don't know how long thinking about this wonderful island and how happy we've been here. My eyes were blurred with tears so I didn't notice that the last rays of the sun had disappeared and the sky was now dark until I felt strong, cold hands wrap around my shoulders.

Eric.

I turned around and saw a sad look on his face. I could feel that he was worried and concerned for me.

"Lover, what's wrong? Why are you sad and crying?"

I launched myself at Eric, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my heading into his chest. A few more tears fell down my cheeks while I tried to think of how best explain myself to Eric to he didn't get upset. I don't want him to think I'm unhappy that he's a vampire again. I breath in his scent and let it envelope me, calming me. I pulled back, sitting down in the sand. I grabbed one of Eric's hands in both of mine.

"I'm sad because when the alarm went off this morning you were dead to the world. You missed out on the sun today. If I would have known that yesterday was the last day for you I would have done something special for you." I say and then look down at our hands.

"That is the way for vampires. When we are turned none of us had an idea that, that day would be the last of that life and the beginning of a new one. Sookie look at me." I slowly lifted my head and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Eric cupped one said of my face with his free hand. "Every time in the sun here has been special with you. Be it sunrise, sunset or high noon. They were all special. You did that, so don't feel bad." Eric leaned in a kissed me so sweetly.

When we finally broke apart and I could think again I spoke. "I rescheduled our flight. It's in about an hour and a half so I guess we better get ready to go." Eric nodded. "Let's go lock up the house, get our luggage and I can say goodbye to the island."

Eric stood up and held out his hand for me to take. Quietly we walked back up to the house to gather our stuff. After locking everything up and taking one final look around we headed down to the boat dock.

The boat and car ride were made in silence. I slept our first two flights since I had gotten up so early and been crying. We were on our last flight home. So that gave us about an hour till we arrived in Shreveport.

"Eric. Can I ask you some questions?"

"You know you can always ask me anything." He said giving me his full attention.

"I didn't know if you were busy over there strategizing." He smiles at me.

"I'm never too busy for you. Ask away."

"I have some questions about being a vampire or becoming one."

Eric's face may have stayed expressionless but I could feel how happy my statement had made him.

"Ask me anything you want." He said turning his body towards me as good as he could. Even in first class there wasn't quite enough leg room for him, especially at this angle.

"Okay. I know that once someone is turned into a vampire they do not normally stay with their maker for long. If I ever agree to be turned it would be to stay with you and if we are only going to stay together for a short period of time then what's the point. We can stay together with me staying human for just as long." I say and started biting my lower lip.

"That is true that the maker and child do not stay together long." Tears spring to my eyes but before they could start to fall Eric spoke again. "Don't cry anymore today. You have cried too much. Just listen to what I have to say. Okay?" I nod. "While that is the norm that would not be the case for us. It is very rare for a vampire to bond themselves to a human or vampire. We do not want anyone knowing how we are feeling and if a vampire is bonded to another vampire that gives the other vampire a certain power of them. We don't do that. So like I said it is very rare. If a vampire turns his or her bonded then they will stay together forever. They will not be able to separate from each other. If the maker/child are bonded before hand the bond they have is very strong, much stronger than a normal maker/child bond."

"So literally together forever." Eric nodded. "And you would want that?"

"More than anything." It was me that kept my face expressionless this time but I knew Eric could feel how happy his statement made me. I wanted to tell him how sweet it was but I didn't think it would be appreciated in this situation. I know he doesn't like it when I tell him he's being sweet. 'I'm not sweet.' He would say.

"Would I be hungry all the time and if so for how long?"

"Yes, you will be hungry and will have to feed everyday for at least the first couple of years but you won't be starving or anything like that all the time."

"How long would I have to wait to see my friends and family?" I wanted to ask what it was like seeing everyone you love die but for Eric that happened before he was turned.

"You can see them whenever you want. You would just have to feed before you saw them."

"What if I don't want to feed off of anyone?"

"Then you will not have to. It is will be up to you. You can drink bagged blood and Royalty but you will have to learn to feed off of humans. You must do this in case you are ever hurt. You need to know how to feed so you don't kill any humans."

"What about you? How will you be feeding if you can't feed off of me?"

Eric furrowed his brows. "I don't know. You are the best thing I have ever tasted and I don't really want to go back to drinking the filth of the fangbangers but I will."

"I don't think I would like you feeding off others. You wouldn't be jealous from me feeding off someone?"

"No. It is only feeding. If you wanted to have sex with someone then yes I would be jealous. Plus we will be able to feel what one another are feeling. You will know that I am not interested in anyone else but you. I know you don't understand this now but if you are ever a vampire given time you will understand it is only feeding. Just like for a human you have to eat food. I would hate for you to make such a big decision and its deciding factor be jealousy of me feeding off of humans. Know that if I could have you forever and only feed from you I would. I will still be able to bite you and you will be able to bite me but we will not be able to give each other what human blood gives a vampire."

"I will try and remember that but like you said I would probably need time and experience it for myself before I see it as just feeding."

"I understand. You know that vampire can have sex without feeding or that I can at least but you have never really witnessed a vampire feeding without having sex but it can be done. Almost all vampires are not in relationships so they all indulge in feeding and sex at the same time. We will be different. Do not worry about this. We will figure it out if and when the time comes."

"So I won't be all crazed with hunger and want to kill everyone and have sex with them."

"No." Eric chuckles. "You were around Jessica after she was turned and you saw how she behaved. You don't have to worry about that. I will not let you kill anyone and I will make sure that you are not hungry."

"How are you going to make sure I don't kill anyone?"

"First off I will always be stronger than you and secondly I can always command you not to kill anyone. Before you say anything about me commanding you know that I do not want to turn you to have control over you. I only want to turn you so that I can have you be my mate forever. I will only command you on life and death situations. You know that am a good and fair maker. If you have any questions about that then you can ask Pam."

"I don't think I have anymore questions for right now but I may have more later. I have time to decide this right? You said me drinking your blood will make me stay younger longer right?"

"That's correct. You have all the time you need. You have made me very happy just thinking about this. I will not pressure you to make a decision. I know it is a very big decision for you make. One that most vampires did not get to make."

"Thank you. I appreciate you not pressuring me." I smile at him.

"I do have a question for you." I nod. "If something were to happen to you now or anytime in the future where I could not heal you would you choose to die or would you let me turn you?" After asking Eric just turns in his seat, staring straight ahead. I assume to go back to strategizing.

I sat there for the rest of the flight thinking about Eric's question. If I had the choice, did I want to die or let Eric turn me. That is the question.

Pam was waiting at the airport for us. I sat quietly in the back seat still contemplating Eric's question while Eric and Pam talked in hushed tones. I don't know what they were talking about but I think they are fighting.

When we get home I was tired so I just excused myself to go to bed. I figure Eric will tell me about whatever they are fighting about. I had only been in bed for about ten minutes when Eric came in. He stripped off his clothes and slide into bed pulling me to him. We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I've thought about the question you asked me earlier on the plane. If I couldn't be healed would I choose to die or let you turn me. If It comes down to that then I give you permission to turn me."

Eric kisses so passionately that I'm almost afraid he isn't going to stop when I need air. When he finally pulls back and I gasp for air. He has a big smile on his face and cups my face in his hands.

"Thank you. I would hate for us to ever be in a situation like that and you not be able to answer me. I will not pressure you to decide whether you want me to turn you in the future. I will wait for you. I never want to lose you Sookie but if you decide you never want to become a vampire then I will respect your decision. I will stay by your side forever whether it be your forever or mine. Either way I will follow you."

"What do you mean follow me?"

"I mean whenever you die, after you die, I will follow you."

"I don't want you to die. Ever. Do you understand that? You belong walking around on this Earth."

"I understand. I feel the same way about you. I don't want you to die either but I don't want to be here without you."

I start to argue with him but he puts one of his fingers to my lips.

"Shh. Let's not talk anymore about this tonight. We don't have long before dawn and I don't want to argue about it till dawn takes me away." I nod in agreement. Eric kisses my forehead then each of my eyes, my nose and then softly on the lips.

"You are still sad." Eric states.

"I am but just a little bit."

"You are sad because vacation time is over and your _boyfriend_ is back to being a vampire." When Eric said boyfriend his nose scrunched up like the world disgusts him.

"You are too cute!" I exclaim.

"I am not cute nor will I ever be cute, Sookie." He scowls at me.

"Yes, you are . When you said boyfriend the face you made was cute. If you are always going to make that face when you use that word or have said about you then it is going to be your official title." I say and giggle at him.

"I am your bonded and your mate. Not _boyfriend_."

I give him a curt nod as a yes, sir. "Yes, you are, as I am yours." Eric had the biggest smile on his face. I forget how happy it makes him for me to tell him I'm his. I should do it more often.

"Sookie. We can go back to the island any time you want. I knew you would love it."

"I do love it and I already miss it. Can we go back tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow but soon. After everything is taken care of here. It will always be someplace special to the both of us. I want you to know that I will always cherish our time there. I finally got to see what you look like in the sun and you are more beautiful with the sun shining on you then I ever thought possible. I love you very much Sookie." I could feel so much love coming from him and so many other emotions swirling around.

"It is almost dawn but tomorrow when I rise I must speak to you about some decisions that need to be made. Then we will have to go to Fangtasia."

"Okay."

"Come and snuggle with me before the dawn takes me." I giggle at him.

"You are just one big softy. You know that right. I think you are the only vampire in the world that likes to snuggle."

"Only with you, Lover."

I snuggle up close to Eric and lay my head on his chest. I kiss him where just last night his heart was beating.

"Good night, Eric. I love you."

"Good night, my Sookie." He says and kisses the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

I got the list of southern comfort foods off of food and wine dot com

I lost most of the chapter last night right before I was getting ready to post it. So I hope it has turned out alright. It was so frustrating I just wanted to give up on the whole thing.

Thank you to everyone that's out there for reading my story and leaving reviews.

Thank you Virala for all your help.


End file.
